Its All About Blood
by angelrider93
Summary: When Draco is seriously injured by a rogue Manticore there is only one thing that can save his life, a blood transfusion. This leads to family secrets and truths being revealed that forces the blonde to re evaluate his beliefs. DMHG
1. Transfusion

**Ok this is one of my many stories that i have on the go at the moment. it started out as a oneshot, then a twoshot, then a ficlet now i have finally come to the conclusion that it will indeed be a novella length story.**

**Now i must warn you that SOME PEOPLE ARE VERY OUT OF CHARACTER so if you dislike stories of this nature then don't read it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter nor any of its characters!!****

* * *

**

Its All About Blood

**Chapter One: Transfusion**

Hermione Granger sat in the Hogwarts infirmary between the beds of her two best friends. Harry Potter was unconscious. He had been found on the Hogwarts ground with none other than Draco Malfoy. Both young men had been severely injured by a rogue Manticore who had escaped the ministry of magic's custody and had gone on a hunting spree. Both Harry and Draco had lost a lot of blood and both required transfusions. Hermione glanced to the bed where her other best friend, Ron Weasley lay. Madam Pomfrey, the medi-witch at Hogwarts had given Ron a dreamless sleep potion after he had provided the blood needed to save Harry's life. It had been sheer luck that both Ron and Harry had the same blood type. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of voices coming from the curtains that surrounded Draco's hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but there is nothing more that I can do" the healer who Madam Pomfrey had called in from St Mungo's explained,

"What do you mean there's nothing more you can do?" Lucius Malfoy demanded,

"Your son needs blood or he will die"

"Well give him a blood replenishment potion then you stupid man!" Lucius snapped,

"I'm afraid that won't work, your son has lost so much blood that he does not have enough for the potion to work"

"Well then find a donor"

"Its not that simple Lucius" Dumbledore said sadly,

"What do you mean? You were able to save the Potter boy" Narcissa Malfoy asked, her voice husky from crying,

"Harry has a common blood type, his friend Mr Weasley had the same type as him. Draco on the other hand has a very rare blood type, unless we can find a donor who has the same blood type as him, we cannot give him the transfusion. Giving him the wrong blood type will kill him"

"How rare is this blood type? Could Narcissa or I have the same type?" Lucius asked, Hermione was shocked at the fear and concern that she heard in the elder Malfoy's voice,

"Draco's blood type is AB+, only one in a thousand people have it, we have already checked both of your medical records and neither of you match I'm afraid" the healer replied **(A/N: made up stats for this blood type)**

"What about someone else? The professors? The students?" Lucius asked,

"I have already asked the students and professors, not one of them has the same blood type" Dumbledore replied sadly. Narcissa burst into tears and rested her head on her son's lap as he lay, pale as a ghost in the bed.

"Are you telling me that my son is going to die?"

"Without a donor, yes. The blood replenishment potion that we are using for him is keeping him alive for now, but it will only work for three more hours at the most"

"My son can't die! Albus I may be a heartless bastard, but I do love my son, I don't want him to die" then Lucius turned to the healer "What about a muggle? Surely a muggle hospital would have some of this blood type stored away"

"That they would Mr Malfoy, but using muggle blood in itself would cause other problems"

"What problems? Quite frankly I would be willing to use hippogriff blood if it meant saving Draco's life"

"Because of the amount of blood that Draco has lost, if we were to give him muggle blood, he would lose his magical ability" Dumbledore replied. Narcissa gasped, and Lucius paled,

"You mean that he would become a squib? He would be unable to do magic at all?" Narcissa asked, Dumbledore and the healer nodded,

"Yes Narcissa, I'm sorry" Narcissa turned to her husband,

"Draco would rather die than lose his magical ability, as much as I hate it Lucius, we couldn't do that to him. He has too much pride to go through the rest of his life as a squib" Lucius dropped his head, for the first time in public, showing his emotions,

"I can't bare to lose him Cissa" Upon hearing this Hermione rose to her feet and made her way over to the curtained off area. She poked her head in and saw Lucius sitting next to his son on the bed, one hand gripping Draco's and the other covering his own eyes. Narcissa sat in a chair on the other side of the bed, one hand holding Draco's and the other placed on Lucius's thigh.

"I can't either, but is it worth having him alive and hating us? Hating himself?" Narcissa asked her husband as tears streamed down her face. Hermione decided that now was the time to speak,

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy" all heads snapped in her direction, but Hermione stood still and kept her gaze on Lucius,

"Miss Granger, what do you want?" Lucius snapped, forgetting in his distraught state that Dumbledore was standing behind him,

"I would like to help, that is if you will accept a muggleborn witch's help" Hermione replied,

"And how could you possibly help?" Lucius sneered,

"I was visiting Harry and heard everything"

"And? Its not polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations Miss Granger, please get to the point"

"I have the same blood type as Draco, AB+, I'm willing to be a donor for a transfusion" Narcissa and Lucius's mouths dropped open in shock and surprise. Here was a muggleborn witch, the smartest and probably the most talented in the school, who's life Draco had made a living hell, and yet she was willing to save his life. Before Lucius could say anything, Narcissa jumped to her feet and rushed to Hermione and enveloped her in a hug,

"Oh Thankyou, Thankyou" Hermione, slightly embarrassed smiled shyly up at Narcissa,

"Your welcome Mrs Malfoy, but might I suggest that we start now? From what I heard Draco doesn't exactly have much time" Narcissa pulled out of the hug and nodded, wiping tears off her cheeks as she did so,

"Thankyou Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled at her. Hermione just nodded at him and waited patiently as the healer and Madam Pomfrey moved a bed close to Draco's and set up the instruments that would be needed. Hermione hopped onto the bed and lay down, extending her left arm and turning her head away with a grimace as Madam Pomfrey sterilized the spot on her arm where the tube would be inserted,

"Are you alright Miss Granger? You're trembling" Pomfrey asked her gently,

"I'm fine, I just hate needles that's all" Hermione replied shakily. Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly at her,

"Miss Granger, Draco here needs quite a bit of blood, you will need to drink a blood replenishment potion halfway through the transfusion so that you don't get too woozy from donating so much" The healer explained as he finished inserting the needle into Draco's right arm and attached the thin tubing. Hermione nodded in understanding, then held her breath as she felt the slight sting of the needle as Madam Pomfrey inserted it into one of the veins in her arm.

"All done dear" Pomfrey smiled as she finished securing the tube to the needle. Then after waving her wand to magically start the transfusion without the benefit of a pump, she placed a thin blanket over Hermione and left to check on Harry and Ron.

* * *

Lucius watched in silent contemplation as Hermione's life giving blood flowed into his son's veins. For once his thoughts weren't on pureblood versus mudblood, they were only on the young woman, who's blood was the same colour and type as his son's. Hermione was dozing, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted and Lucius found his eyes wandering over her features. Her eyebrows were delicately arched, her nose small and well shaped, her high cheekbones were well defined, her lips full and pink, he knew that her eyes were a warm amber colour and the once bushy hair was no longer as bushy, it was still slightly wild, but in a different way, its waves bounced with life and vitality. All in all, Lucius concluded, Hermione Granger was in fact a very beautiful young woman. She was intelligent, that he knew, and would probably make head girl next year, and from what Severus had told him she was an extremely adept and talented witch. Lucius glanced over at his son, noticing that the un-naturally pale colour had reduced and he was starting to breath more regularly. Turning his attention back to Hermione, Lucius's gaze was brought to the bright red liquid that was flowing in the thin tube. Narcissa approached her husband and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,

"She really is a remarkable girl isn't she" she whispered, so as not to disturb Hermione,

"Yes, she is" Lucius agreed,

"Beautiful, intelligent, talented, strong, independent, compassionate, caring and loyal. What more could you ask for"

"If you had asked me that six hours ago, I would have answered with bloodlines and breeding"

"And now?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow, she had never really cared about what blood flowed through peoples veins, but had often refrained from saying so in front of her husband,

"And now, I'm beginning to realize that blood isn't everything. That there are more important things in life than blood. I was so obsessed with the thought that Draco had to marry a pureblood to keep the family prestige. And yet now, if we truly want to be technical, he will no longer be a pureblood himself, but that doesn't make him any less a Malfoy, or my son"

"Are you still going to force Draco to marry the Parkinson girl?" Narcissa asked quietly

"No. And to be frankly honest I don't approve of her one bit, she is to clingy, has no independence and hasn't got the brains to do a simple levitating charm without practicing fifty times first"

"Draco will be pleased to hear that, he has never liked Pansy. When he discovered that you were thinking of betrothing them, he went into a rage. He hated the idea, but his pride would not let you know about it" Lucius sighed,

"He has the Malfoy pride"

"The more I find out about Miss Granger, the more I'm inclined to think that she will make a better match for Draco" Lucius looked at his wife in surprise,

"What makes you say that?"

"Draco is a lot like you, he gets bored easily when things go his way too often, he needs someone that will keep him on his toes, keep him guessing. Someone who will stand up to his temper and not let him walk all over her"

"Someone like you Cissa?" Lucius asked with a quirked brow,

"Yes, and Miss Granger reminds me of me in that respect"

"How do you know that Draco would never get bored with her?" Lucius questioned, making sure to keep his voice low,

"Lucius, he has known her for six years, and yet every time he comes home for the holidays its, Granger this and Granger that. Have you ever known him to stay focused on one person for so long? Be it enemy or friend? He doesn't even give Potter and the Weasley boy half the time that he does Miss Granger"

"I see your point" Lucius acknowledged,

"Do you know who they remind me of?" Narcissa suddenly asked,

"Who?"

"Lily and James Potter, they hated each other, well Lily hated James, and yet they ended up married, much like us"

"Yes but the difference is that James and I were always chasing after Lily and you, and trying to get your attention" Lucius pointed out,

"And Draco isn't? Albus and Severus have both told me that Draco goes out of his way to annoy Miss Granger, what better way to get her attention than to pick on her?"

"You do make a very good point my dear"

"They have another thing in common with Lily and James"

"What is that?"

"Draco is a pureblood, like James, and Miss Granger is a muggleborn, like Lily. They always say that opposites attract"

"Do you think that Draco is attracted to her?"

"Yes I do, but I don't think that he is aware of it himself, his prejudice against her runs too strong, it will be interesting to see what happens when he learns that she is the one that saved his life" Narcissa answered

"Hmm, it might pay for me to have a chat with him when he recovers, let him know that my views on him having to marry a pureblood have changed somewhat" Lucius thought aloud,

"If it were to happen, would you object to Miss Granger being your daughter-in-law? To becoming a Malfoy?"

"No, I don't think that I would. As you said, she is indeed a remarkable young woman"

"That she is" Narcissa agreed, then moved towards the bed when she noticed Hermione's eyes flutter,

"Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey said that it was time for you to drink the blood replenishment potion" Narcissa stated gently as she handed her a glass,

"Thankyou Mrs Malfoy, but please call me Hermione"

"Oh call me Narcissa, Mrs Malfoy makes me feel so old" Narcissa replied, Hermione grinned,

"That's what my mom says when someone calls her Mrs Granger" then realizing what she had said she glanced worriedly at Lucius. To her surprise Lucius didn't have a sneer or a scowl on his face, instead he appeared almost curious. Narcissa, sensing her worry, smiled gently at her,

"Do you feel up to talking a little? I would like to get to know more about you"

"Um, wouldn't your son have already told you about me?" Hermione questioned hesitantly,

"Well yes, but lets just say that I would like to form my own opinion, Draco has a tendency to be very narrow minded" Hermione tried to stifle a giggle,

"That's the nice way of calling him pig-headed and stubborn" then she gasped in horror and slapped her free had over her mouth, "I'm sorry, that was very rude of me, I shouldn't have said that"

"Its alright Miss Granger, it's the truth, he gets it from me, unfortunately" Lucius replied,

"Yes all the Malfoy men have that trait, along with a large ego and an overabundance of pride" Narcissa agreed, with a sly look at her husband, Lucius didn't comment to his wife's subtle dig, instead he simply raised an eyebrow. Hermione was switching her gaze between the two of them confused and wary. She had heard that the Malfoy's were a heartless and cold family, and yet Narcissa Malfoy reminded Hermione of her own mother, and Lucius was acting similar to her father, though less outgoing.

"So do you feel up for a chat?" Narcissa repeated, Hermione nodded,

"Ok, Mrs er I mean Narcissa" Hermione corrected herself. "What would you like to know?"

"Well Draco has told us, grudgingly of course, that you are very intelligent and talented, if I might ask, how many O.W.L.S. did you receive?" Hermione flushed,

"Eleven, all O's" Lucius and Narcissa's eyebrows shot up in surprise,

"Eleven?" Lucius asked, Hermione nodded,

"Yes, I would have gotten twelve but I dropped out of Divination"

"Well I don't blame you for that, the professor here certainly isn't what I would call competent" Lucius stated with a slight sneer,

"I thought she was full of rubbish, so I walked out of class one day and didn't go back" Hermione responded candidly, Narcissa chuckled slightly,

"What do your parents do for a living?" she asked

"They are both dentists, they own their own practice"

"Dentists?" Narcissa enquired,

"Muggle teeth doctors" Hermione explained,

"Oh I see, do they support you with being a witch?"

"Oh yes, they tell me often that they are proud of me. It was a bit of a shock to them at first, but they adapted quickly, Mom even has her own owl so that they can send me mail whenever they feel like it"

"What would you like to be when you graduate from Hogwarts?" Lucius asked suddenly. Hermione looked shocked at the question but answered,

"I'm not sure, either a Healer, Auror or a Professor here at Hogwarts, but I'm leaning more towards the Healer at the moment, have been since fourth year"

"Fourth year?" Narcissa asked, Hermione glanced nervously at Lucius, but answered honestly,

"Yes, since Harry came back from his duel and defeat of Voldemort after the tri-wizard tournament" Lucius noted Hermione's nervousness,

"Miss Granger I think that there is something that you should be aware of about me" Lucius started,

"I.. I know that you were a death eater sir"

"Yes I was, but I was also a spy, for the order" Hermione's eyes widened,

"A spy! But.." she glanced at Draco and Lucius understood,

"Draco does not know, only Narcissa, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and of course the Order of the Phoenix knew"

"Oh"

"Hermione, we know that the world thinks of us, and yes we have portrayed that outlook, Draco himself believes the façade that we live with, only when Draco is not home do Lucius and I become ourselves. Don't get us wrong, we do love our son, dearly, and we spoil him rotten. But because we had to protect him, we had to make him believe the façade as well, and participate in it, even without his knowledge" Narcissa explained softly,

"But, Voldemort is gone, Harry killed him the same day as he was resurrected! Oh wait, of course, the other death eaters that were left behind, you had to keep up the façade because of them" Hermione stated. Lucius was impressed, this young woman was indeed intelligent, to figure out what she had with just snippets of information.

"Yes, but now it is safe to drop the façade, we had only found this out when Draco was injured" Hermione nodded in understanding, still confused and wary as to why the Malfoy's were explaining all this to her.

"Miss Granger, I am not going to lie to you, up until six hours ago I was still prejudiced against anyone who didn't have pureblood. But faced with losing my son I realized something, I realized that blood is nothing compared to life. And this is difficult for me but I would like to thank you for giving my son back his life" Lucius stated stiffly, not at all used to thanking anyone at all. Hermione gave him a tentative smile,

"You're welcome Mr Malfoy" Lucius nodded as Hermione closed her eyes slightly, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm feeling a little light headed, could perhaps we continue this conversation at a later time?" Hermione asked politely, her head starting to spin,

"Oh, yes of course dear. Here, I'll help you lay down a little more" Narcissa replied as she removed a couple of the pillows from the bed and helped Hermione to lay down without disturbing the tubing in her arm,

"Thankyou" Hermione whispered, as she closed her eyes,

"No, Thank you, Miss Granger, for helping our son" Narcissa whispered to the now sleeping girl, as she tucked the blanket in around her.

* * *

You all know the drill, please read and review but no flames please!! 


	2. Revelations

**Ok here is the second chapter of this story, i have started work on the third but its moving much slower then the first two, i have an idea of where i want to go but have no idea on how to get it down.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter nor its characters**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Revelations

Draco slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling, he recognized it immediately as the ceiling in the Hogwarts infirmary. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the events that would have led to him laying flat on his back in the infirmary again. Then he remembered. _A huge Manticore stalking him as he took a walk down near the Black Lake, Potter screaming at him and shoving him out of the way just as it launched itself at him, seeing Potter go down under the claws and fangs of the Manticore, pushing himself to his feet and throwing curse after curse at it, then feeling nothing but pain as the Manticore launched itself at him, finally after only a few seconds that seemed like hours, the weight of the Manticore lifted and just as he lost consciousness he heard screaming and various harried voices. _Hearing something shifting beside him, Draco opened his eyes again and looked to his left. His eyes narrowed in confusion at the slumped figure sitting in the chair beside his bed, _'It couldn't be?'_

"Father?" Draco rasped out. At his voice Lucius's head snapped up and instantly he was on his feet and leaning down over his son,

"Draco, how are you feeling?" Draco was shocked at his father's obvious concern but didn't show it,

"Like I just went ten rounds with a wild Manticore, where's Mother?"

"She's having a sleep, she was here all night" Lucius answered softly, then noticing his son's shock and confusion he picked up a glass and held it to his son's lips, "Madam Pomfrey said that you had to drink this when you awoke" Draco drank the bitter tasting potion obediently, then looked up at his father with wary eyes,

"Father? What is going on?"

"Just relax for now, when you feel stronger you and I need to have a talk" Lucius answered, as he watched the potion take effect and his son drift off into slumber.

When Draco next awoke, it was his mother that he found sitting beside him reading the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Mother? Why are you reading that?" Narcissa looked up and smiled gently at her son, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his forehead,

"I haven't read this book since I was here at Hogwarts, its quite interesting actually" puzzled by the kiss that his normally stiff mother had bestowed upon him, Draco asked a question that had been burning on his mind since he had woken up to see his father's concerned face.

"Mother, what is going on? You and father are both acting quite weird, has someone placed you under the Imperius curse or something?" Draco frowned when his mother laughed at his question, his mother never laughed naturally, it was always a forced laugh,

"No Draco, we are not under any curse, we are just acting how we normally would"

"But neither of you are acting normal, that's just it!"

"Your father will explain it when he comes back, he wants to talk to you about some things"

"Why can't you explain it?"

"Because its something that your father wants to do" Narcissa replied as she handed him a glass. Draco grimaced as he again swallowed the bitter potion then handed the glass back to his mother. "You just get some rest now and when you wake up again your father should be here and you can talk" Narcissa stated as she put the glass back on the low table next to the bed. Draco nodded then once again submitted to slumber.

When Draco woke for the third time he saw his father sitting in the chair watching him,

"Father, what's going on? You and Mother are acting weird and its freaking me out" Draco stated as he slowly sat up and reclined against the pillows, Lucius sighed,

"This will be a pretty intense discussion Draco, are you sure that you are well enough to do this?"

"I'm fine! But I want to know what's going on" Draco replied, Lucius nodded then spoke,

"How much do you know about my involvement in the whole Voldemort saga?" Draco's eyes widened, he had never heard his father call Voldemort by name, it was always 'The Dark Lord',

"Only that you were a Death Eater and that you were in his inner circle"

"Do you know why I joined the Death Eaters?"

"Because you hate muggles and mudbloods" Lucius shook his head,

"No, I joined to keep an eye on your aunt Bella"

"WHAT!"

"When your mother found out that Bellatrix had joined the Death Eaters she was frantic, she was determined to join as well, regardless of the fact that she didn't believe in Voldemort's ideals, to keep her younger sister out of trouble. She was pregnant with you at the time and I didn't want her to put herself or you at risk, so I told her that I would join and would keep an eye on Bella for her. I didn't hate muggles or muggleborns, but I was prejudiced against them, I didn't believe that they belonged in the wizarding world and certainly that they shouldn't marry into the old pureblood families"

"But you have always told me that mudbloods and muggles are lower life forms and that they all deserved to die!" Draco stated,

"It was necessary for your mother and I to present a façade to the world, not only to protect ourselves, but first and foremost, to protect you"

"A façade? To protect me? I don't understand"

"Because Voldemort knew that your mother was pregnant with you when I joined, he told me that you might just be the heir he was looking for to pass on his ideals to. For this reason he had other Death Eaters and their children watch you, to make sure that you were being brought up his way. If it ever became known that your mother and I loved you, and that we were showering you with affection, in other words, teaching you what love was, then he would have forced me to hand you over to him to raise you as his heir. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were not told to watch you and report back your actions to me, they were to report to their parents and then their parents would report to Voldemort himself" Lucius explained,

"So, in order to prevent me from being stolen from you and raised by Voldemort, you had to pretend that you didn't care one wit for me, only that I followed in your footsteps" Draco surmised,

"Yes. Instead of giving you physical affection, your mother and I tried to show you how much we loved you in other ways, by always giving you what you wanted. And when you were asleep your mother and I would often sneak into your room just to watch you"

"But, there is no such thing as love, Malfoy's don't love, they don't show their feelings or emotions" Draco protested, shocked at his fathers confession.

"Draco there has only ever been three Malfoy men who didn't love their wives with their entire heart and soul, my father, my grandfather and my great grandfather. My great grandfather was in love with a young woman, and they were betrothed, but she cheated on him and fell pregnant to another wizard, humiliated he married her sister, but he never loved her. My Grandfather fell in love with a beautiful young woman but as she was a halfblood, not a pureblood he was forbidden to marry her, instead he had to marry a pureblood witch because his father threatened to kill his love if he didn't. My father was a playboy and didn't want to marry anyone, he wanted to stay single and free, he was forced into an arranged marriage with my mother although after I was born he returned to his playboy ways, there were a lot of mysterious memory losses and miscarriages resulting from his flings"

"Then that means that.." Draco trailed off, unable to believe what his father was implying,

"That I love your mother. Contrary to popular belief your mother and I have a love match, we were not an arranged marriage. When I was your age I was a lot like my father, a different girl every week, from what I hear you are following the same path" Lucius added, then hid a smile when his son flushed, "I wasn't interested in marrying and I didn't believe in love, and then I saw your mother for the first time. She had transferred to Hogwarts from Beaubaxtons in her sixth year and I was instantly smitten. When she was sorted into Ravenclaw I was thrilled, it meant that I as a Slytherin, would not break socially acceptable lines by dating her. It soon became clear however that she wanted nothing to do with me, I tried all sorts of ways to get her to go out with me. In fact there was a running bet between all the houses to see who would give in first, Narcissa or Lily Evans to James Potter's continued invitations"

"You and Potter's father actually had something in common?" Draco asked stunned.

"Oh don't get me wrong, James and I hated each other with a vengeance, much like you and Harry. Severus and I were best friends you see and James and his friends went out of their way to make Severus's life a misery. With my pursuit of your mother, James and I called a truce of sorts, hoping that this would help us win the hearts of the ladies that we wanted"

"How?"

"Sirius Black is your mother's cousin, and was of course James's best friend, whereas Lily and Severus were friends of sorts. I agreed that I would stop hexing the marauders, as they called themselves, and James agreed that he would leave Severus and I alone. It worked too, Narcissa finally saw me in a new light after I stopped being such a prat, just as Lily saw James differently after he stopped showing off his abilities by hexing Severus and I"

"So who won the bet? You?" Draco asked eagerly,

"Neither of us did"

"But Malfoy's always come out on top" Draco protested,

"Lily and Narcissa were friends, and being aware of the bet they decided that nobody deserved to win, so they both walked up to James and I and kissed us at the same time" Draco gaped in astonishment,

"Mother was friends with a mudblood?"

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that Draco, your mother was devastated when Lily was killed, and if she heard you call her friend a mudblood she would skin you alive"

"But Mother would never do anything like that, she's too placid" Lucius actually laughed at his son's naiveté,

"Draco your mother has a temper on her to rival what you have told us about Miss Granger's. She once punched me and broke my nose because I accidentally called Lily a mudblood in front of her" Draco was shocked beyond belief, not only at the knowledge that his mother had a temper and had broken his father's nose but also at hearing his father laugh,

"So when I am not home, you and mother act like any other couple in love?"

"Yes Draco, and each time it hurts us because we want nothing more than to include you, but to protect you we had to make you an unknowing participant in the charade that we were living, we couldn't show you how much we care until all the death eaters were killed or in Azkaban, the last were caught last week, we were going to explain all this when you came home for Christmas in a few weeks, but seeing you injured just brought our plans forwards that's all" Draco nodded in understanding

"Thankyou for explaining it father, I understand why you did what you did, although when I first woke up I was certain that Dumbledore or a member of the order had put an Imperius curse on you and Mother" Lucius chuckled,

"Yes your mother told me that you had asked her that, Albus and the order know me well enough by now, they would never do anything like that to me"

"WHAT!? How do you know about the order?" Draco demanded,

"Oh I forgot to mention that, I like Severus was a spy for the order, before I joined the death eaters to protect Bella I went to Dumbledore and explained what I was going to do, telling him that any information I learned I would pass on to him. I was too late to save Lily and James though, Voldemort didn't see fit to tell me about that until the last minute, he knew that Narcissa and Lily had been friends in Hogwarts and didn't want to risk me telling Narcissa and then Narcissa telling Lily that she had been found"

"Its a lot to take in Father, but Thankyou for explaining it for me" Draco smiled tentatively, thinking that their talk was over.

"Draco there is something else that I want to discuss with you" Lucius stated,

"What is it Father?"

"I want you to give me your honest opinion of Pansy Parkinson, tell me the truth about what you think of her" Draco grimaced, thinking his father was about to tell him that he had betrothed him to Pansy,

"Truthfully, I hate her, more than I hate Granger, Potter and Weasley put together, she's clingy, possessive, ugly and dumb as a post"

"I see your thoughts on her are the same as mine" Lucius stated, much to Draco's surprise

"Dad, she calls me Drakie-poo, continuously hangs off my arm until I feel like its about to fall off, follows me everywhere and always threatens every other girl away from me" Draco groaned, not realizing that he had addressed his father as Dad, instead of the more formal Father that he had been taught to, Lucius stared at his son,

"I don't know what shocks me more, the fact that you called me dad, or the fact that you put up with someone giving you the nickname of Drakie-poo" Draco's eyes widened in alarm,

"I'm sorry father, I won't call you that again, it just slipped out"

"Its alright Draco, I rather liked it actually, Father always sounded too stuffy, but I instructed you to use it because of Voldemort" Draco nodded,

"Alright Dad" Lucius nodded then grew serious,

"I'm not going to betroth you to Pansy, you should be able to choose who you wish to marry, like I did, and I will leave it up to you on how you want to tell her of this, I'm sure you will find a way that suits you" Draco grinned and Lucius knew that his son would rather enjoy telling her. Draco had never believed in coincidence, he thought it was a fools notion. But he was forced to rethink his beliefs, when, just after his father spoke the door to the hospital wing burst open,

"Drakie-poooooooooo" Pansy Parkinson screeched as she rushed into the infirmary and threw herself on Draco. Draco winced as her weight aggravated his still healing injuries,

"Get off me Parkinson!" Draco snapped as he tried to throw her off him, but his weakened body refused to co-operate, fortunately for him Lucius came to his rescue and dragged the clinging Slytherin off him,

"Miss Parkinson, control yourself, Draco has been seriously injured and you are throwing yourself at him" Lucius snapped as he dumped the girl into a chair, Pansy, who had not noticed Lucius sitting there, blushed,

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, I was just so worried about him and that stupid Pomfrey woman wouldn't let me in to see him"

"It was on my request that he was only allowed visits from family" Lucius sneered,

"But I am family, or I will be when Draco and I get married after graduation and I become a Malfoy" Pansy stated, then she turned to Draco "Don't worry Drakie-poo, once we are married I'll make sure that you will be too busy inside to want to go outside and get hurt" Pansy finished with what she obviously thought was a seductive look, as she clung to his arm,

"Get your hands off me Parkinson! And don't call me that I hate it! You and I will never be married, you will never be a Malfoy! I hate you, I loathe you, and I want you to stay the hell away from me" Draco sneered as he pulled his arm out of her grasp. Pansy looked shocked, then smiled,

"Oh your father hasn't told you yet, he has been in talks with my parents over us becoming betrothed" then she turned to Lucius "Mr Malfoy I'm sorry if I ruined the surprise, but could you please tell Draco that what I am saying is true?" Lucius saw his son's reaction and remembered what Narcissa had told him, he was inclined to agree with her, indeed, Miss Granger would definitely make a better match for Draco,

"Miss Parkinson what my son says is true, you will never become a Malfoy, now get out, I was talking to my son when you so rudely interrupted us!" Lucius snapped, a scowl on his face reminiscent of his façade. Pansy gaped at Mr Malfoy, then turned to Draco in desperation,

"Draco, you don't mean that, you must have hit your head when that Manticore attacked you, tell your father that you want to marry me"

"Pansy, I don't want to marry you, I would marry Granger before I married you! I don't even want to look at your ugly face again for as long as I live!" Draco snarled, Lucius was intrigued with Draco's words, _'hmm perhaps Narcissa was right and Draco is attracted to the Gryffindor princess, this will be an interesting and entertaining courtship indeed, perhaps if Narcissa and I gave a little push in the right direction things might continue on from there' _Lucius was brought out of his thoughts as Pansy burst into tears and fled the infirmary, Lucius closed the doors with a flick of his wand, then turned to his son with a raised brow,

"So, you would prefer to marry Miss Granger instead of Miss Parkinson?" Draco's eyes widened in fear and he gulped, his father may have been on the light side but that didn't mean that he would stand for his son saying that he would prefer to marry a muggleborn over a pureblood,

"I'm sorry father, it just slipped out, I thought that it would get my point across if I said that to Pansy" Lucius smiled at his son,

"What happened to calling me dad?" then seeing his son's still fearful expression Lucius added "Oh relax Draco, in the last forty eight hours my opinions on blood purity have taken a somewhat drastic detour"

"What do you mean Fath.. Dad?" Draco asked still wary,

"When you and Harry were brought into the hospital wing you were both severely injured and both had lost a lot of blood. Blood replenishment potions were useless because there was not enough blood left in your bodies to work the potion, you both needed transfusions. Harry was able to receive one from his friend Ron Weasley as they had the same blood type, you on the other hand were different"

"How so?" Draco asked, surprised at his father calling Potter by his first name,

"You have a very rare blood type Draco, only one in a thousand people have this blood type, and there was no-one in the school out of the professors or students who has the same blood type as you. Your mother and I were told that you would only live for a few more hours unless a donor could be found. In desperation we asked the healers about using muggle blood, as surely there was a hospital somewhere who stored blood, and would have your type readily available. Unfortunately we were also told of problems that using muggle blood would cause" Lucius explained,

"What type of problems?"

"Because of the amount of blood that you had lost, using muggle blood would mean that you were no longer able to do magic, you would lose your magical ability"

"WHAT!? You mean I'm a squib! Why didn't you just let me die, I would have rather died than become a squib" Draco burst out, hatred and pain warring for dominance in his silver eyes,

"We knew this, and so we had to make the decision on whether to let you go, it was one of the most painful decisions that your mother and I have ever had to face"

"So you chose to let me become a squib?" Draco spat out,

"You are not a squib Draco" Lucius replied calmly,

"Then what?"

"A student who had not been in the great hall when Dumbledore asked if anyone had your blood type was in the hospital wing and overheard our conversation, they approached us and informed your mother and I that they had the same blood type as you and that they would be willing to be a donor and save your life. At first your mother and I were speechless, we couldn't understand or believe that this particular student would help us, but know this Draco, if it weren't for them, your mother and I would be planning your funeral at this moment, they saved your life"

"Who was it?" Draco asked,

"Before I tell you I want to let you know what happened first"

"Ok"

"This person if afraid of needles, but they calmly and willingly hopped onto the bed and allowed Madam Pomfrey to place a needle in their arm, they lay there for three hours while blood was transferred straight from their veins to yours, halfway through they had to drink a large dose of blood replenishment potion in order for them to replenish their own blood supply so that they could continue to give you the blood you needed until you had enough so that a blood replenishment potion would work on you"

"I had lost that much?"

"Yes Draco, your skin was almost transparent. During the transfusion your mother and I talked to this person and got to know them better, we found that they were someone whom we respected and liked"

"Can you tell me who it was?" Draco asked, curious to know who he owed his life to,

"You will not be happy when I tell you, in fact you may wish that we had let you die instead"

"Dad I don't care who it was, it could be Hagrid for all I care, I'm glad to be alive"

"Alright then Draco, the person who we owe for saving you is….. Hermione Granger" Lucius finished. To say that Draco was shocked speechless was an understatement,

"Granger? Why would she save my life, she hates me, I would think that she would be happy to see me die"

"Your mother and I thought the same thing. When she first approached us after hearing our conversation she simply stated that she had heard us talking and would like to help, that is, if we would accept a muggleborn's help. I was rather distressed at the time and I must say that I wasn't very pleasant to her, I demanded to know how she could possibly help, and she simply stated that she had the same blood type as you and that she would be willing to be a donor for a transfusion. Your mother jumped up and hugged her saying Thankyou over and over, Miss Granger however was highly embarrassed and shyly stated that she was ready now since you didn't have much time left, while she was giving you the transfusion your mother and I talked with her, she is very intelligent isn't she?"

"Yes, she is" Draco admitted reluctantly, still reeling from the discovery that the one person in Hogwarts that had a reason to dance a jig on his grave, had actually saved his life,

"I will admit Draco, that prior to her offer and the news that you would not survive, I still held my blood prejudices, but as I watched over the transfusion I noticed something"

"What?"

"Her blood is the exact same shade as yours and mine, there is no difference, I had always thought that it would be darker somehow, dirtier. Yet there was no difference, her blood now runs in your veins, yet I see no difference, you are still my son, still a Malfoy and I am indeed very proud of you" Draco felt tears prick his eyes at his father's words,

"You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that" He whispered. Surprising even himself, Lucius rose to his feet and enveloped his son in a gentle hug, mindful of his still painful injuries,

"And you have no idea how long I have wanted to say that to you while you were awake"

* * *

I thought it was about time that Draco had parents that were nice!!

Ok please read and review but once again no flames please, and if any of you have any ideas that you want to put in this story then let me know and i will see what i can do!


	3. Explanations

**A/N: The events at the end of this chapter and at the start of the following chapter will be explored in a more detailed view in a side story that i will be writing to compliment this one. I was going to explain it in this one but it would take too much away from the whole Draco/Hermione theme of this particular fic. The side story will be called 'The Power of Blood' and i will advise when i post it that it is a side story to this one, many things that happen in this story and TPOB will be the same so please be patient with me. I doubt that i will get much updating done over the christmas/new years holiday as i am heading off to the beach for some fun in the aussie sun (yes i am an aussie) but as soon as i return i will try to post an update for all my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its characters or concepts.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Explanations

Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron in Potions, it had been a few days since the accident and Harry had been released the night before, Draco however was still in the infirmary due to the fact that his injuries had been more severe and his blood loss greater. They were silent as they took notes on the potion that Professor Snape had charmed onto the board. Hermione had just finished her notes and was about to stand up and retrieve her cauldron and ingredients when a knock came at the classroom door and a fourth year Slytherin student poked his head into the room,

"Excuse me Professor Snape, I'm sorry to interrupt but, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in his office" Snape scowled at the student then turned to the three curious Gryffindors,

"Well you heard what he said! Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger, collect your things and follow me to the Headmaster's office immediately. The rest of you pack up your supplies after you have finished taking down the notes and head back to your common rooms until your next class, we will make this potion next lesson" Snape snapped,

"Professor what should we do with the essays that you wanted us to hand in at the end of this lesson?" Hermione asked timidly, not wanting to upset the potions professor and have him take house points away from Gryffindor.

"Just leave them on your desk and I will collect them later" Snape replied, he had changed his attitude somewhat towards the Gryffindor Princess since he had become aware of what she had done to save his favorite student's life, "That goes for the rest of you as well, if there is one missing the person's who is missing will lose points and receive detention. Do not try to take another students essay to get them into trouble as I will find out and will triple the punishment to the offender" Snape added as he swept out of the classroom with Harry, Hermione and Ron following him.

When they reached the gargoyle that protected the entrance to Dumbledore's office Snape stopped and gave the password,

"Candy Canes" the gargoyle jumped to the side to reveal a stone staircase. Silently Snape stepped onto the revolving staircase with Harry, Ron and Hermione following him, when the staircase stopped Snape knocked on the door then after hearing Dumbledore's voice bidding them to enter he opened the door and strode into the office, Harry, Ron and Hermione close on his heels. Hermione was thinking about what the Headmaster could have summoned them for, so engrossed in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice Harry and Ron stop and walked straight into them. Hermione could feel their tension and after peeking around them she saw the reason. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood next to the Headmasters desk and were quietly conversing with Dumbledore and McGonagall, realizing that they hadn't been informed about the true personalities of the Malfoy's, Hermione could understand their tension. Taking the initiative Hermione stepped around her two friends and approached the desk. Harry and Ron snapped out of their trance and followed her, although they were extremely wary and were shooting glances at the Malfoys.

"Ah good, you are here, take a seat, we just have to wait for a few more people and then we can start" Dumbledore spoke as he conjured enough chairs to seat everyone in the office, plus a few extra, obviously for the others he was expecting.

"Professor, has something bad happened?" Harry asked while shooting Lucius a cautious glance,

"No not at all Harry, there are just a few explanations that need to be sorted out. Hermione already knows a little bit but we thought that since you and Ron were either directly or indirectly involved that we should explain everything all at once" Dumbledore answered. Harry was about to ask another question when the fireplace suddenly glowed green and out stepped Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black. Harry rose to his feet to go and greet his godfather but halted at the sound of Narcissa Malfoy's excited voice,

"Sirius!" jumping up from her seat Narcissa ran to her cousin and embraced him tightly,

"Cissa!" Sirius exclaimed as he enveloped her petite form in his strong arms and spun her around, Narcissa laughed gaily and slapped his shoulder,

"Put me down" she scolded. Sirius grinned but did as she asked, then looked behind her and saw her husband watching with an amused expression on his usually stoic face,

"Lucius" Sirius greeted with a grin and a nod, his arms still loosely wrapped around Narcissa's waist,

"Sirius" Lucius returned the greeting, then he turned to the other three, "Remus, Molly, Arthur" they all returned his greeting, then Sirius turned back to Narcissa, worry in his expression and eyes,

"Cissa what are you doing here? What's going on?" Narcissa smiled,

"Its over, they caught the last couple last week and its over, we're free" Sirius gaped, then turned to Lucius who nodded in confirmation, Sirius opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Harry bellowed out, he had stood there shocked throughout the whole scene and had become more and more confused, finally unable to contain himself any longer he had interrupted what appeared to be a very happy family reunion. Sirius dropped his arms from around Narcissa and walked over to where his godson stood,

"Sorry Harry, but I haven't seen Cissa for nearly sixteen years" Harry looked around the room then turned to Dumbledore,

"Professor what is going on?" Harry was surprised that McGonagall and Snape hadn't come down on him for shouting but realized that Dumbledore must have prevented it when he saw the potions professor glaring at him,

"All will be explained in a few moments Harry, now if everyone could kindly take a seat we will get started" Dumbledore replied, Harry sat back down between a serene Hermione and a silent Ron, who knew not to say anything in front of his mother. When everyone was seated Dumbledore turned to Harry, "There is quite a fair bit to be discussed today so please feel free to help yourselves to a lemon drop at any time. Now Harry before we get started I firstly would like to tell you that Pettigrew and McNair were finally caught last week and both received the kiss this morning" Remus, Sirius and Harry all sat up straight at the news that Peter Pettigrew had been caught,

"Are you sure Albus? He didn't transform and escape again did he?" Remus asked,

"I was there to witness the kiss myself Remus" Dumbledore replied, Harry sat back in relief, finally the man who had betrayed his parents had been caught and punished,

"Does that mean that there are no more Death Eaters unaccounted for?" Sirius asked,

"Yes Sirius, hence the reason that Lucius and Narcissa are here" Sirius nodded in understanding,

"Professor I'm confused, what does the fact that all the Death Eaters are accounted for have anything to do with the Malfoy's being here?" Harry asked with a glare towards Lucius,

"Lucius was a spy for the order Harry" Dumbledore stated quietly, both Harry and Ron's gazes snapped to the Headmasters,

"But that's impossible! I saw him in that graveyard in fourth year, he tried to Avada me when I freed Dobby in second year" Harry stammered out,

"A well orchestrated act between Dobby and myself, he knew to stop me and I knew that he would" Lucius replied,

"But the graveyard, and giving Voldemort's diary to Ginny"

"I was a spy, I had to fulfill my role to Voldemort to make him believe that I was a loyal follower. At the graveyard my role for the order was to make sure that you didn't get killed, I was only to help you if it was a certainty that you would die" Lucius responded,

"And the diary?"

"When I received orders to place the diary with Arthur and Molly's daughter I spoke to them about it as well as Dumbledore. We knew it was a horcrux and that there was no way out of the plan. How do you think that that book where Miss Granger found the information about the Basilisk magically turned up in the library?"

"You put it there" Hermione exclaimed, Lucius nodded,

"Yes it was from the Riddle Mansion, I was able to sneak it out and place it in the school library, with a small charm on it to encourage you to look at it. After the basilisk was killed I replaced it back in the Riddle Mansion Library"

"So that's why I couldn't find it again" Hermione murmured quietly to herself,

"NO! it can't be, how do I know that you weren't just pretending to be a spy to save yourself from being locked up in Azkaban?" Harry demanded,

"Harry! Mind your manners" Sirius reproached,

"Its alright Sirius, he is indeed entitled to his anger and disbelief, if I were in his position I would be the same way" Lucius stated,

"Lucius show him" Dumbledore told the elder Malfoy. Lucius grimaced, but removed his cloak and jacket and untucked his shirt from his trousers. Turning around so his back faced the group assembled he started to lift the back of his shirt. Narcissa rose to her feet and assisted her husband, lifting his shirt until his muscled back was entirely exposed. Harry stared in stunned silence, for there on Lucius's right shoulder blade was a tattoo of a phoenix in full wingspan with flames dripping off the tail and wing feathers. It was the magical tattoo of the Order of the Phoenix, only those loyal to the Order and who had never betrayed it were able to show that tattoo, anyone could receive it but the moment they left the Order or were disloyal to it the tattoo would disappear.

"Convinced Harry?" Sirius asked gently, Harry nodded dumbly and slumped back in his seat, then his head snapped up and he turned to Lucius,

"If you have that tattoo and are loyal to the Order, then your Dark Mark must have disappeared when I killed Voldemort!" Lucius paused in the middle of tucking his shirt back into his trousers and nodding pulled up the left sleeve of shirt, revealing the pale and unblemished skin of his inner forearm,

"From what I have seen so far, I am assuming that you were living under a charade until the last free Death Eater was caught" Harry stated slowly, choosing his words carefully,

"Yes Harry, Lucius joined the Death Eaters to protect me. My younger sister Bellatrix had joined and I was frantic with worry for her, I was going to join myself to try to keep her out of trouble, but Lucius wouldn't allow it as I was pregnant with Draco at the time. In order to protect me and Draco he told me that he would join to keep a watch on Bella" Narcissa explained,

"Before I took the mark, I met with Albus and told him what I was going to do. As I had no choice in the matter I offered to report anything I heard to him and to spy for the Order, that was when I received my Phoenix tattoo, before I took the Dark Mark" Lucius added, once he was fully dressed again and sitting next to his wife. Harry was silent for a moment and then he turned to Lucius, his eyes shimmering with fury,

"If you joined before Draco was born, then you would have been aware of the attack on my parents, and that Pettigrew was the traitor!" Lucius shook his head sadly,

"No. Voldemort never told his followers more than we needed to know, we never learned the identity of the mole he had in the Order, although we hated to admit it, we were forced to believe, like the rest of the wizarding world that it was Sirius. I didn't learn of the attack on your parents until I was handed the piece of paper with their address on it to apparate to. As I was stationed alone at the back of the house I was able to send a shot of red sparks into their open bedroom window to warn them so that they would at least have a fighting chance and not be killed while they were asleep in their beds. After they were killed and Voldemort lost his powers, the other Death Eaters were so angry that they destroyed the house. It was I who cast the protective charm on you so that you wouldn't get crushed by the rubble when your house collapsed"

"Why wouldn't Voldemort tell you about the attack before hand?" Harry asked curiously, he believed Lucius as he could see the truth in his blue eyes,

"Because I was friends with your mother at school Harry" Narcissa answered gently, tears shimmering in her silver eyes, Harry turned to face her and gaped in astonishment,

"What?"

"I transferred to Hogwarts from Beaubaxtons in sixth year, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. As Bella stayed at Beaubaxtons I was friendless, so I hung out with Sirius and the Marauders. I met Lily one day while James was trying to get her to go out with him.."

"For like the ten thousandth time" Sirius butted in, Narcissa smiled then continued,

"Lily and I became friends through similar circumstances. James was always asking her out, but she refused him every time"

"Why?" Harry asked, intrigued that he was hearing a different point of view on his parents story,

"Because Lily and Severus were somewhat friends and James kept fighting with him. At the same time Lucius here had decided that he wanted me as his girl and kept asking me out, but once again I wanted nothing to do with an arrogant egotistical prat"

"Sounds familiar" Ron snorted, then fell silent when his mother glared at him,

"There was even a running bet between the houses as to who would succeed to get their girl first, James or Lucius" Remus added with a grin, ignoring Ron's comment,

"I didn't believe in all that pureblood is superior hogwash that my mother and sister did, and I even broke Lucius's nose once when I punched him for calling Lily a 'mudblood' in front of me" Narcissa grinned at the memory, while Lucius scowled. Ron grinned and shot a look at a blushing Hermione, remembering the time when she punched Draco in third year.

"Yes Hermione, much like you did to Draco in third year, from what Draco told me it was indeed a great punch" Narcissa smiled at the blushing girl,

"Who won the bet?" Harry asked,

"James and Lucius hated one another, much like you and Draco do, but they decided to call a truce in order to get the girls they wanted" Narcissa continued,

"What kind of truce?" Harry asked again,

"James and I agreed that he would stop picking on Severus, and I would stop picking on Sirius and his friends" Lucius answered, "It worked as Narcissa and Lily started to see us both in a different light"

"Lily and I knew about the bet, and when we decided that we would give them both a chance, we agreed that neither of them deserved to win the bet so we walked up to them during lunch one day and both kissed them at the same time, neither of them won, but neither lost. The rest as they say is history, I married Lucius and Lily married James. Voldemort didn't tell Lucius about his attack on your parents until the last minute because he could feel that Lucius loved me, and if he knew that my friend was in danger that he would tell me about it. He didn't trust that I wouldn't try to warn Lily about the attack" Narcissa finished. Harry nodded in acceptance and sent a tentative smile towards both Malfoys.

"Harry, this isn't easy for me, I am not the man that you have known for the last few years, but I have always been cold and distant due to the way I was raised. It wasn't until I met Narcissa that I knew what love was, and it was her influence that changed me. I have always been of the opinion that Purebloods are superior but I never believed that muggles and muggleborns should be slaughtered for no reason, and up until the attack where you and Draco nearly died I still believed in the fact that they didn't belong in the wizarding world. Its true that I didn't get along with your father, but I did respect him. I would like to thank you for what you did for my son during the Manticore attack, without your interference Draco would have surely been killed" Lucius stated somewhat stiffly. Harry nodded, knowing how difficult it was for Lucius Malfoy to thank anyone.

"Excuse me sir, but you said that up until the attack on Draco and I you still believed in blood prejudices, does that mean that your views have changed somewhat?" Harry asked tentatively,

"Yes they have, something happened to change my views. If it wasn't for a certain muggleborn witch, who has the same rare blood type as Draco, my son would have died. I realized at that moment, when I was faced with the reality of losing my son, that blood didn't matter, all that mattered was life itself" Lucius answered with a small smile at Hermione. Hermione blushed but smiled back. Harry nodded, he and Ron having already been told by Hermione that she had been the donor for Draco's transfusion.

"Mr Malfoy, how come your son acts the way he does if you and Mrs Malfoy have a relationship just like my parents?" Ron asked tentatively, with a wary glance at both his parents and the Malfoys.

"Because due to circumstances we had to present the same façade to Draco as we did to the rest of the world" Lucius replied,

"So Draco didn't know that you and your wife were in love?" Ron queried,

"Voldemort knew that I was pregnant when Lucius took the mark, he told Lucius that our son might just be the heir that he was looking for. In order to protect Draco we had to make it look like we didn't care about him at all. If Voldemort found out that we were teaching Draco about love and affection, he would have forced us to hand him over to raise himself, and if we refused he would have killed us and stolen him. He had the children of other Death Eaters spying on him here and at home to make sure that we were raising him the way he wanted him to be" Narcissa explained, Ron nodded in understanding,

"Does he know the truth?" Sirius suddenly asked,

"Yes he does, and he would like to meet you Sirius" Narcissa replied with a smile,

"Now that all the explanations are out of the way there is one more thing that I would like to discuss with you all" Dumbledore addressed the eleven people sitting in his office.

"What is it Albus?" McGonagall spoke for the first time since the discussions had started.

"When the Ministry searched the hovel where Pettigrew and McNair were hiding they found something that was obviously important to Voldemort. They have asked me to see if I can figure out what it is, and of what importance it was to Voldemort" Dumbledore replied as he rose to his feet and walked to a door in one of the walls of his office. He opened the door then with a wave of his wand he levitated what looked to be a large wooden box out of the room before setting it down next to his desk. Taking a closer look at it, they all noticed the eight snakes that were stationed an even distance apart down one side of the box, it was obvious that they were the locking system to protect or secure whatever was inside.

"Albus, what in the world?" Arthur Weasley asked as he started at the box,

"I honestly don't know Arthur. Lucius, Severus, do either of you have any idea what may be inside?"

"I have never seen this box Albus" Severus answered, while peering closely at the object,

"I saw it once, it was locked in the maximum security cell in the dungeons of Riddle Mansion, all Death Eaters were warned not to go near it or attempt to touch it or he would kill them" Lucius supplied.

"Harry could you open it please" Dumbledore asked the black haired boy,

"What? Professor how?"

"The snakes Harry, they are the locking system, much like the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets I would imagine" Dumbledore replied,

"Albus I don't think that this is such a good idea with the children in the room" Molly protested,

"Harry is the only one who can speak Parseltongue Molly, I have already cast the necessary protective charms in this office as well as security charms on the box itself, it cannot hurt us, but just to be on the safe side could all the adults please draw their wands and surround Harry as he opens the box" Dumbledore responded. The adults all nodded and drew their wands. Harry stepped forwards and faced the box, studying it carefully, he waited until Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, Sirius, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur were all surrounding him with their wands pointed at the box before he concentrated on the centre snake and spoke, the parseltongue coming easily to his lips as he concentrated on the Cobra lock in the centre,

"I command you to open!" the snakes all hissed at him, then one by one they started to unlock themselves. Harry stepped back a few paces as the last snake unlocked itself and the door of the box opened with a hiss. Everyone tensed in readiness when the box glowed with a green light. When the light dissipated all that was left was an enormous ancient picture frame. The portrait inside was of a life sized stag with a beautiful red haired woman sitting astride it. Silence ensued as the adults lowered their wands, then the silence was broken by Sirius who spoke in a shaky whisper,

"Prongs?"

* * *

Well there it is, as i said at the beginning the events at the end of this chapter and at the start of the next chapter will be explained in more detail and covered fully in the side story 'The Power of Blood' that i am writing, i am hoping to have at least the prologue and the sceond chapter to that story up before i go away.

Please read and Review but no flames, get into the christmas spirit and if i don't post again beforehand Merry Christmas to all my readers and Happy New Year as well!!! xoxoxo


	4. Surprises

**Ok here is the latest update for this story. NOW BEFORE YOU ALL READ IT THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAT I MUST MENTION!!!!!!!!! This chapter goes off track from the story a little, but it is vital information for later chapters!!!! As it is the plot on it own, it will all be fully explored in the side story that i will be writing called 'The Power Of Blood' which will not be centred around the whole Hermione/Draco theme but will of course feature them in it.**

**So to all of you who are patiently waiting for more Draco/Hermione action, it should all be in the next update, which i will start writing as soon as i finish uploading this one!!**

**Usual Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters, though i will admit to owning the plot line for this story, its the only thing that i can safely say is all mine!! YAY!!****

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Surprises

_Everyone tensed in readiness when the box glowed with a green light. When the light dissipated all that was left was an enormous ancient picture frame. The portrait inside was of a life sized stag with a beautiful red haired woman sitting astride it. Silence ensued as the adults lowered their wands, then the silence was broken by Sirius who spoke in a shaky whisper,_

"_Prongs?"_

The figures in the portrait didn't move, it was almost as if they were frozen, then, the woman's hand twitched, her eyes blinked and she shook her head, her red hair cascading behind her in a shimmering curtain.

"Oh my god! I can move! James! James! I can move, the spell is broken!" The woman cried as she slapped the neck of the stag before climbing off and groaning, "Oh Merlin! James Potter you need to lose some weight, my legs are killing me! I feel like I've been sitting on a fat elephant for ten years" she glanced at the stag who still stood there, though his ears were twitching, "Well don't just stand there looking stupid, hurry up and transform" the woman scolded. The stag twisted its head to look at the woman before it transformed into a man with messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, he was holding his back and groaning loudly,

"Merlin Lily, I haven't ached like this since my first transformation, I think my back's broken" groaned the man as he straightened his body and heard a crack coming from his back.

"James stop being so melodramatic, you sound like Sirius!" Lily scolded

"Lily didn't you hear it when I straightened up? Are you sure you lost all that baby weight after you had Harry?" James asked, then grimaced when Lily turned and slapped him upside the head,

"James Harold Potter how dare you! One more word like that and you will be sleeping on the couch for the next six months!" Lily snapped,

"We can sort that out later, first thing I'm going to do is hunt down that rat and skin him alive!" James growled,

"James, first we have to find Harry, Sirius, Remus and Albus!" Lily retorted

"That's if we ever get out of here, I don't even know where we are…" James trailed off as he noticed the group of people surrounding their portrait, "Sirius? Remus?" he asked,

"James? Lily? Oh Merlin! I can't believe its really you!" Sirius cried as he rushed towards the portrait of his best friend and his wife,

"James, we didn't know that you and Lily had a portrait painted of yourselves" Remus said as he moved to stand next to Sirius,

"We didn't! Voldemort captured us and trapped us in this bloody thing" James answered,

"But you're both dead! Voldemort killed you both! We saw your bodies" Sirius stammered,

"He didn't kill us, and the bodies you saw were most likely fake" James replied

"Sirius, where's Harry? Is he safe? Please tell me that Voldemort didn't kill him" Lily begged,

"Harry's fine, he's right here" Sirius answered, as he took hold of the stunned Harry's arm and pulled him forwards till he stood between him and Remus. James and Lily's eyes opened wide as they stared at their teenaged son,

"Harry?" Lily asked tentatively, tears streaming from her eyes. James wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he took in his son's appearance,

"Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered, still shocked to his core that his parents were talking to him,

"Yes Harry, its us" James answered, then he turned to Dumbledore, who had approached and was standing behind Harry, "Albus!, how long have we been trapped in this thing?"

"Fifteen years James, we had all thought that you had both been killed, if we had known that you were both alive but trapped we would have searched for you"

"Fifteen years" Lily sobbed, her eyes never leaving Harry, who had tears streaking down his face,

"What's happened? How did you find us? Is Voldemort still around?"

"No James, Voldemort was destroyed two years ago, he is gone for good" Remus answered

"Oh thank Merlin! Well what else has been happening?" James asked,

"James I think that it is best for us to concentrate on how to get you two free, all the rest we will fill you in on after that" Dumbledore answered,

"Alright Albus" James nodded,

"Ok, lets all sit down and see what we do about getting you two free" Dumbledore stated as he moved back to his seat behind his desk and levitated the portrait so that James and Lily could see everyone in the room. James and Lily greeted everyone individually and received shocked greetings in return. Harry was still to shocked to speak, he just sat in his chair and stared at his parents, drinking in the sight of them, he focused on his mother when he heard her speak,

"Cissa! Oh its so good to see you! How are you?"

"Lily, oh I can't believe that you're alive! Lucius tried to warn you of the attack by sending sparks into your bedroom window. It was the best he could do, Voldemort didn't tell him of the attack until the last minute" Narcissa replied,

"Oh, so that's who it was! Thanks for that Lucius, nearly singed my eyebrows off, but still thanks" James commented, Lucius just nodded stiffly in response,

"What do you remember about when you were placed in the portrait?" Dumbledore asked,

"Nothing, the last thing I remember is telling Lily to take Harry and run, then the door being blasted off its hinges, I fought Voldemort for a few minutes, then I got hit with a spell. A few minutes later Lily turned up with me, then the next thing I know is Lily is slapping me on the neck, climbing off my back and telling me to transform. I don't even know how I ended up as Prongs" James answered,

"What about you Lily?" Remus asked,

"Like James told you, I did as he said and grabbed Harry from his crib, but when I turned to run he was already at the door. I slammed the door and locked it then moved to the wall and shielded Harry with my body. The door blasted in and Voldemort strode in, telling me to stand aside. I just remember begging him not to kill Harry, to kill me instead"

"Anything else?"

"He just kept telling me that he didn't want to kill me, that he had other plans for James and I, he said something about a frame and a box where we would be frozen until the box was opened, then next thing I know he shot a spell at me, I screamed then ended up sitting on James in his Prongs form, then hearing a noise and waking up here" Lily finished,

"Hmm, so neither of you have any idea on how to release you?" Dumbledore asked, Lily and James both shook their heads,

"No, sorry Albus" James replied. Harry slumped down in his chair dejected. Hermione however had been studying the frame throughout the entire conversation. Rising from her seat she approached the portrait and took a closer look at the markings carved into the wooden frame.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?" McGonagall asked sharply,

"Just looking for something to confirm my suspicions Professor" Hermione replied as she continued to study the frame. Finally she found what she was looking for in the bottom right hand corner, "I thought so" she murmured to herself,

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked,

"The markings in the frame are runes inscriptures, I was just trying to find the signature that indicates which ones they were and they are Incan"

"Incan inscriptures are extremely difficult to translate, it will take weeks to translate all that" Narcissa stated, Hermione turned to her and smiled,

"No, I created a spell for that, it will take me but a few moments" Moving to her bag, Hermione pulled a blank piece of parchment out of it, then after drawing her wand she pointed it at the frame. Narcissa leaned over and whispered to Lucius,

"No wonder she is the top in the school if she can create a spell like that" Lucius nodded but remained silent, his blue eyes watching Hermione admiringly,

"_Translatio Incan Doth Runo" _Hermione stated clearly, a jet of orange light shot from her wand and snaked its way around the frame, covering all the inscriptures before returning to the wand, once the light returned Hermione tapped her wand on the parchment three times and this time a purple light came from her wand and hit the parchment, leaving words in its wake. Once the light disappeared Hermione pocketed her wand then returned to her seat, reading the parchment with narrowed eyes,

"Did it work Hermione?" Ron asked,

"Yes"

"What does it say Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, Hermione raised her eyes to the Headmaster, then returned her eyes to the parchment and began to read.

_Blood from two disloyal to the cause,_

_The family symbol of the sire, the crest of the ring,_

_Blood from the son of those who freedom do seek,_

_Dog and Wolf should repent, a hair from each with the blood traitors consent,_

_Finally Pureblood to counteract the Mudblood friend,_

_Blood and Hair stirred together thrice over a flame of green, coat the symbol then find the lock, turn the key and those trapped will be forever free._

"It's a cross between a recipe list and a riddle, how will we ever figure that out?" Ron groaned,

"Oh honestly Ron, its not that hard, its just that the way he has formed this, its obvious that he really didn't expect anyone to find them, much less attempt to release them" Hermione retorted,

"How do you figure that Hermione?" Harry asked,

"Well its too simple really" Hermione responded. The adults in the room as well as the two in the portrait were silent, watching with interest as the sixth year Gryffindor worked out the riddle,

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused,

"Well the first part is 'Blood from two disloyal to the cause'. Well its obvious he means his cause, so we need a drop of blood from two disloyal Death Eaters" Hermione started with a glance at Lucius and Snape, who both nodded,

"Well what about the next part?" Harry asked,

"This is the hardest bit but I think I have it right, 'The family symbol of the sire, the crest of the ring'. That obviously means a ring with the family crest, and by the way the next line is worded I'm assuming that he means the Potter family crest as your dad is your sire" James turned to Lily,

"Didn't you put the family crest ring in a safe place?"

"Of course I did, lets finish the riddle first then I'll instruct someone on how to get it" Lily replied, then she turned back to her son's best friend, "What's next Miss Granger?"

"Please call me Hermione, Mrs Potter" Hermione blushed, then continued, "This part is easy 'Blood from the son of those who freedom do seek' that's a drop of Harry's blood. The next part is easy as well, 'Dog and Wolf should repent, a hair from each with the blood traitors consent'"

"Well I'm glad you think that's easy" Ron grumbled,

"Ron are you forgetting third year?" Hermione snapped

"No, why?"

"Oh honestly, Dog and Wolf! Ring any bells? He's talking about Sirius as Padfoot and Remus as Moony, he wants a hair from each of them"

"But what's all that blood traitor stuff?" Ron asked

"They are both purebloods, Voldemort saw them as blood traitors because they were friendly with muggles and muggleborns, so we need their consent"

"Brilliant, how are we supposed to get the consent of Remus while he's a werewolf?" Ron asked,

"The wolfsbane potion Ron"

"But the next full moon isn't for another three weeks" Harry stated,

"I already have some of Moony's hair, he gave it to me over the summer for my potions stores" Hermione replied smugly,

"For once Hermione I'm not going to pick on your dedication towards your studies" Harry commented, Hermione ignored him,

"It's the last one I'm not sure on but I think I might have some idea"

"What is the last one?" Harry asked,

"Its 'Finally Pureblood to counteract the Mudblood friend'"

"Well that's easy, that could be Ron to you" Harry replied,

"No Harry, its not"

"Why not?"

"Because when he did this spell we were all one year old, how would he know that we would end up being friends? He's talking about a pureblood friend of your mothers"

"That would be me" Narcissa interjected, Hermione nodded,

"That's what I worked out"

"What about the part of a green flame? How are we supposed to get a green fire without using floo powder?" Harry asked,

"I'm sure Professor Snape has a potion to do that, either that or Professor Dumbledore knows how to conjure a green flame" Hermione replied,

"Yes Miss Granger, there is indeed a potion that creates a green flame, Voldemort insisted that all the fires in his Mansion were green, red flames reminded him too much of Gryffindor and Albus" Lucius replied,

"Thanks Mr Malfoy" Hermione smiled at him before returning her gaze to the parchment that she was holding, "Now all we need is the hair from both Padfoot and Moony and the Potter family ring, then we have all the ingredients to do this" Hermione stated as she looked up from the parchment. Lily turned to Narcissa,

"Cissa do you remember that small box that I asked you to hide when we found out about the prophesy and went into hiding?"

"Of course Lily"

"It has the Potter family ring in it" Lily explained. Narcissa turned to Dumbledore,

"Albus, I need to borrow Dobby for a moment if that's ok, I gave the box to him and asked him to hide it without telling anyone where he hid it"

"Of course Narcissa" Dumbledore answered before he called for Dobby. There was a soft pop and Dobby arrived in the office wearing his tea cosy and his mismatched socks,

"You called for Dobby Professor Dumblydores?"

"Indeed I did Dobby, Narcissa here needs your help for a moment" Dumbledore answered indicating Narcissa. Dobby turned around and a huge grin appeared on his face when he saw Narcissa and Lucius,

"Miss Cissa! Mr Lucius! Dobby is so happy to see you, I have been doing the favors that you has asked of me, I have been watching and helping young Mr Draco and young Mr Harry, just like I promised"

"Yes and a fine job you have been doing indeed" Lucius answered with a small smile and a nod. Dobby beamed at the praise, Lucius had been a strict owner but a kind one, and after the plan to get Dobby into Hogwarts so that he could keep and eye on and protect both Harry and Draco, Lucius had come and visited Dobby in the kitchens to see if there was anything that Dobby needed to help him.

"We thank you for that Dobby but I needed your help in another matter" Narcissa added,

"Yes Miss Cissa, how can Dobby help you?"

"Do you remember when I asked you to hide a small black box for me and to tell no-one of where you hid it?" Narcissa asked, Dobby nodded his large head

"Yes Miss Cissa, Dobby remembers"

"Could you go and get it for me please?"

"Yes Miss Cissa, Dobby go get it now" Dobby answered, then with a pop he disappeared. After Dobby went to get the ring Hermione turned to Snape,

"Professor, could I please have permission to go the your classroom and retrieve Moony's hair from my potions cabinet?" Snape nodded,

"Miss Granger if you accompany me I will get the potion and the small cauldron needed for the fire and to create this concoction" Snape stated in his usual tone. Even he had to admit to himself that he was impressed with the Gryffindor's intelligence in creating that translation spell, he would never admit it to anyone though.

"Use the fireplace Severus, it will be quicker and cause less questions" Dumbledore instructed, Snape nodded then he and Hermione disappeared through the fireplace. A few minutes later they returned with everything they needed. Once Hermione placed the vile containing Remus's werewolf hair on Dumbledore's desk she returned to the portrait and started searching it again.

"What are you looking for Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked curiously,

"While I was in the dungeons with Professor Snape, I remembered that the translation mentioned something about finding a lock to fit the key. I'm assuming that the family ring is the key so I'm looking for the lock" Hermione answered the deputy Headmistress. Harry watched her for a few moments, then something she said earlier came to mind,

"Hermione, you said earlier that you thought that Voldemort obviously never thought that anyone would find my parents or try to release them, and yet this whole thing seems so simple. What made you say that?" Hermione continued examining the frame for the lock as she answered,

"Its just the things that he included in the spell to release them Harry"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he made it simple to follow, yet he never thought that anyone would free them, he must have created this spell and frame before he went to your house that night. His powers were destroyed when you rebounded the killing curse back at him. It would have been impossible for him to create it afterwards"

"Your point being?" Ron asked,

"Honestly Ronald, you're not that stupid! Voldemort was an arrogant man, he never thought for one moment that he would have two disloyal followers, he probably knew that the Potter family ring had disappeared, he thought that he would have killed Harry, therefore unable to collect his blood, as for Sirius and Remus, he and Pettigrew had framed Sirius so they thought that he would be in Azkaban, the wolfsbane potion wasn't invented yet, so how were we supposed to get Moony's hair with his consent and as for the last one, Narcissa is the wife of the man he thought was his most loyal Death Eater, he never expected that if someone actually found the Potters that they would be able to get everything needed to free them" Hermione explained,

"Whoa hang on, back up, what do you mean that Peter and Voldemort framed Sirius and he would have been in Azkaban?" James asked suddenly,

"Sirius was framed for your murders and thrown in Azkaban" Remus answered,

"WHAT?!" James shouted,

"Its true Prongs, when I confronted Peter over his betrayal he tricked me by blowing up a muggle street and killing twelve muggles. During the explosion he cut off his finger and then transformed and disappeared into the sewer so I was convicted of his murder as well" Sirius added,

"Well didn't you tell them at your trial that Peter was our secret keeper? Not you"

"I didn't get a trial James, they just threw me in there"

"I don't bloody believe this" James snarled, then he looked back at Sirius, "How did you get out?"

"I escaped in Harry's third year and went after Peter when I found out that he was living as Ron's pet rat, he got away and I have been in hiding ever since, er well until two years ago at least when Voldemort was destroyed and I received a trial. I was questioned under Veritaserum, after the truth came out, I was pardoned"

"If you were in Azkaban, then where was Harry living?" James asked warily,

"At Lily's sisters place" Remus answered, then cringed at the thunderous look on Lily and James's faces,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS HE DOING THERE!? WE SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT HE WAS NEVER TO LIVE WITH THEM! IF SIRIUS WAS UNAVAILABLE THEN HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN PLACED WITH YOU REMUS!" James shouted

"I'm afraid that that's my fault James" Dumbledore interrupted,

"Albus what the hell was going on, we told you that he was never to live with my sister" Lily demanded angrily,

"I had no choice Lily, she was his only living blood relative"

"Your point being?" James growled out,

"The scar that Harry has on his forehead is where Voldemort's killing curse bounced off him, and that was because Lily was willing to die to save him. In order to protect him from Voldemort's followers, as well as the fact that I knew that he would return, he had to live with his mothers blood relative to help keep up the protective charm. He has been living with Sirius since Voldemort was destroyed and Sirius was pardoned" Dumbledore explained. James started cursing under his breath, even Sirius and Remus, who were well aware of James's swearing vocabulary were shocked by his tirade. Harry was about to say something when Hermione's voice put a stop to the argument,

"I found it!" she called triumphantly from the side of the frame,

"Where?" Ron asked,

"Harry come over here and have a look, since you will have to be the one that wears the ring and turns it in the lock" Hermione replied ignoring Ron's question. Harry rose to his feet and walked over to where Hermione was standing next to the frame. Hermione pointed to a small round hole in the side of the frame,

"Are you sure that's it Mione?" Harry asked excitedly, his shock over his parents sudden appearance was wearing off,

"I'm sure Harry" Hermione replied, a small popping sound interrupted whatever Harry was going to say and Dobby appeared back in the office,

"I have it Miss Cissa!" he cried excitedly, presenting a small black box to Narcissa, Narcissa looked at the box in surprise, it still looked like it had the day that she had given it to Dobby to hide,

"If you don't mind me asking Dobby, where did you hide it?"

"Dobby hid it in a cave behind Niagara Falls, Miss Cissa. Dobby made it invisible so that nobody would know it was there if they found the cave"

"Thankyou Dobby, you did a wonderful job" Narcissa smiled,

"Dobby was happy to help Miss Cissa" the house elf replied before he disappeared again with a small pop.

"Well we have everything, are we ready to do this?" James asked shakily from where he stood next to his wife in the portrait. Narcissa walked over to Harry and handed him the box. Harry took it, then, with shaking hands, opened it and stared at the golden ring glinting up at him,

"Put the ring on your right ring finger Harry, that is where it traditionally belongs" James instructed his son. Harry, unable to speak from the emotion clogging his throat, nodded, then pulled the ring from the box and placed it on his finger. The ring magically resized itself to fit his finger and he glanced up at his father, who nodded in approval. Snape moved to Dumbledore's desk and with a wave of his wand conjured a small fire. He pulled a small vial from the pocket of his robe and dripped three drops of the potion into the centre of it. The flames sparked slightly then turned an emerald shade of green, after placing a mini cauldron, no bigger than a goblet, over the fire, he turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, if you could please call out the ingredients in the order that they appear on the parchment we shall proceed" he stated stiffly, Hermione nodded as she returned to her seat and picked up the parchment that she had placed on it when she had left it to examine the frame for the lock.

"The first one is '_Blood from two disloyal to the cause'" _Lucius stood from his seat and made his way over to Snape as the potions professor accepted a small silver knife that the headmaster had conjured. With quick movements he pricked both his and Lucius's thumbs, then they both allowed a drop of their blood to fall into the cauldron,

"What was the next item?" Snape asked as he and Lucius healed their thumbs,

"_The family symbol of the sire, the crest of the ring"_ Hermione replied,

"Potter, come here and tap the ring on the edge of the cauldron three times" Snape instructed Harry. Harry stood and did as Snape asked, then stepped back a couple of paces, waiting for the next thing that Hermione would say,

"_Blood from the son of those who freedom do seek_" was Hermione's next words. Harry grimaced as he held out his thumb, which Snape promptly pricked with the silver knife. Harry held his hand over the mouth of the cauldron and watched as a drop of his blood fell into the cauldron and mix with both Lucius's and Snape's,

"Alright Miss Granger, the next if you please" Snape requested as he healed Harry's thumb,

"_Dog and Wolf should repent, a hair from each with the blood traitors consent_" Hermione supplied. Remus and Sirius stood from their seats, Remus approached first and after removing a single hair from the vial that Hermione had placed on the table, he looked at Snape who nodded, then dropped the hair into the cauldron. The hair hissed and a small puff of green smoke erupted when the hair touched the blood already in there. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and padded up to Remus, cocking his shaggy head he indicated that his friend and fellow Marauder should pluck a single hair from his tail, then yelped slightly when Remus did so. Transforming back into his human form, Sirius collected the hair that was held between Remus's fingertips,

"That hurt Moony!"

"Stop your whining and put the hair in the cauldron already" James laughed from the portrait, Sirius childishly stuck his tongue out at James, but did as he said, then jumped, startled when red sparks flew into the air when it mixed with the rest of the ingredients in the cauldron,

"Miss Granger?" Snape asked, ignoring his childhood enemy's actions, Hermione nodded, then turned her eyes back to the parchment that she held in her hands,

"The last one is '_Finally Pureblood to counteract the Mudblood friend_'" Narcissa moved to Snape's side, and stood silently as he gently pricked her thumb the same way he had done with Harry, Lucius and himself. Narcissa squeezed a drop of her blood into the cauldron then gasped when a large billow of gold smoke shot up out of its small mouth. Snape healed her thumb, then once again turned back to Hermione,

"What are the rest of the instructions?"

"_Blood and Hair stirred together thrice over a flame of green, coat the symbol then find the lock, turn the key and those trapped will be forever free_" Hermione answered, Snape nodded, using his wand he stirred the mixture three times, then enlarged the mouth of it so that Harry could fit his hand into it easily.

"Dip the ring into the mix Potter, and make sure that you coat it thickly" Snape instructed. Nodding, Harry did as he was told, once the ring was liberally coated with the mix of blood and hair, he moved to the portrait and inserted the ring into the small hole that Hermione had found earlier. The frame began to glow bright green and Harry could feel a pulsing sensation in his hands, starting from where the ring encircled his finger. Slowly as if fearing that his hopes would be dashed and that it wouldn't work, he twisted his hand and turned the ring in the lock. There was a loud clanking sound and an unseen force threw Harry backwards. Lucius who had been behind Harry, caught him and righted him back onto his feet,

"Thanks" Harry muttered, with a quick glance at Lucius who simply nodded, then he turned his attention back to the brightly glowing green frame that housed his trapped parents. The frame glowed brighter, then started to swing open, much like a door would. It opened fully and James and Lily tentatively stepped out onto the stone floor of Dumbledore's office. Harry barely had time to comprehend that it had indeed worked, before he was wrapped tightly in the loving arms of both his parents, as they hugged him fiercely.

* * *

Well there you go, a nice long chapter. As i said it goes off track from the main storyline but the inormation is essential for later chapters trust me!! Please read and review, but no flames please as i enjoy and get encouragement from all the reviews i recieve, it tends to motivate me to update faster because i know that readers are waiting for the next installment.

Thankyou to all those who have read and reviewed this story so far!


	5. Appreciation and Awkwardness

**All right here is the next update for this story.**

**Sorry that it has been so long but i have had a bad case of writers block, i knew what i wanted to happen in this chapter, but i couldn't seen to get it down.**

**I don't own Harry Potter****

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Appreciation and Awkwardness

Draco sat in his bed in the hospital wing as he listened to his parents tell him all about the happenings in the last twenty four hours,

"Wait, hold on, you said that Granger created a spell that translates ancient runes" Draco interrupted,

"Yes Draco dear, indeed she did, and it worked too" Narcissa replied to her son,

"She is a very talented witch" Lucius added,

"Yes Dad, I know, but it still confuses me as to why she would save my life" Draco admitted,

"You could always ask her" Lucius suggested dryly,

"I couldn't! she probably won't even let me speak to her" Draco replied,

"And why not? She speaks to your mother and I" Lucius intoned,

"But that's different" Draco insisted,

"How so? Speaking from experience, I have done far worse things in this life than you have, and yet the Potters, and the Weasleys all speak to me" Lucius retorted,

"Dad, you don't know what I've done to her"

"You insulted her on a regular basis, called her mudblood more times than you or she could count, ridiculed her, hexed her, belittled her and generally made her life hell. Is there anything else? Did you lay a hand on her? Abuse her physically?" Lucius asked candidly,

"NO! No, I would never lay a hand in anger on a woman, she's the one who punched me" Draco cried, insulted that they had thought that he would ever hit a woman,

"Ah yes, in your third year I believe it was. Draco you will find that there quite a few people in this world who are willing to forgive others for mistakes, Hermione is one of them" Lucius answered,

"Hermione? You call her Hermione?" Draco asked stunned,

"Yes, she asked us to" Narcissa replied,

"Draco, why do you pick on her so much? It can't just be because she is a muggleborn, there are hundreds in Hogwarts, and yet you pick on her, why?" Lucius asked curiously,

"Well at first it was because she was friends with Potter, then it became somewhat of a game really, I'd insult her, she would insult me back and it would go on from there. Its hard to explain, but, everytime she and I would fight, I would feel like I was alive, not just this emotionless shell, that's why I would go out of my way to annoy her and pick fights with her, it was invigorating, and for the few brief moments when we were clashing wits, I didn't feel the loneliness that haunted me, I felt like I was whole, instead of being empty. I was jealous of her, everyone loves her, and for good reason, and yet she's not conceited, she never once believed that she was better than me because she was the top student of our year and I was second, she always saw me as an equal, regardless of how I treated her, when she punched me in third year I wasn't even angry, I felt respect for her, but I couldn't show it. Blaise is the only one who knows all this, he is really the only person I class as a true friend" Draco confessed, Narcissa stared at her son sadly,

"Draco, the way you felt was our fault, we knew that you wanted a loving home and family, but we couldn't give it to you"

"I know mum, and I don't blame you or feel angry at you for it, you did what you did to keep me safe" Draco replied,

"Draco you said that Blaise was the only true friend that you have, yet you are one of the most popular boys in this school, every girl wants you and every guy wants to be you in some way" Lucius stated confused, Draco sighed,

"Dad, the girls want me because of my looks and because of the Malfoy fortune, even the ones who hate me, still want to try their luck with me, all except Granger of course, and the guys? Well they only want to be me so that they could have the girls that throw themselves at me, I hate it, and yet I let everyone think that I love being that way, I'm not the playboy prince of Slytherin that everyone makes me out to be, I live with the reputation, and encourage it, and yet its totally false, the stories everyone hears about me? Its not me, it's the other guys" Draco blushed a bit as he finished his statement, "I've never gone that far with a girl, Pansy scared them all away, and I wasn't going to do anything like that with her, so I just didn't" Lucius nodded in understanding,

"Draco, while I will state that I didn't need quite that much information on your love life, I will admit that I am somewhat pleased that you don't sleep around. Let me give you some advice, if you find a girl who makes you feel like your heart is going to explode from your chest everytime you see her, and who stimulates not only your body but also your mind, then forget about all the pureblood is superior talk and go for it. If you catch her, then hold on as if your life depended on it and don't let her go, women like that are rarer than invisibility cloaks. I found one in your mother, if you ever find one, then regardless of bloodlines, go after her, you will forever regret it if you don't" Lucius advised gently, with a loving look at his wife,

"Even if it turns out that she's a muggleborn?" Draco asked, testing his father's words from the previous conversation,

"Draco if she loves you for the person you are on the inside, and you love her for the same reason, then I will accept her into your life and the family if it is truly what you want. Life and Love is more important than blood, that is one lesson that I have learned and taken to heart in the last few days. So if you find a woman, and truly love her, and she truly loves you, not for your looks or money, but for the person you are inside, then even if she is a muggleborn, I will welcome her into our family with open arms" Lucius replied, Draco smiled at his father,

"Thanks Dad"

"Now we have to leave, get some rest, you get out of here tomorrow morning and resume your classes" Lucius stated as he rose to his feet,

"Are you and mum heading back to the manor?"

"No, not yet, we have a few things that we need to discuss with Dumbledore, we go back to the manor in a week or so" Lucius replied,

"Your dinner should be here shortly, we'll come back and say goodnight later" Narcissa added as she bent and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead, then they both left the hospital wing, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

* * *

Lucius turned to Narcissa as they walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall,

"Do you think he will take the bait?"

"I think that he already has" Narcissa replied with a sly smile,

"How so?"

"Well if you noticed, everything he said kept leading either to Hermione or muggleborns, I honestly don't think that we will have to do to much matchmaking at all"

"I wasn't planning on full out matchmaking, I was just planning on dropping a few hints and nudging him in the direction of the one girl that I think is his equal both mentally and magically"

"It doesn't appear that we need to do that, he seems to be well on his way"

"Cissa, you know that if he hadn't shown any interest in Hermione at all that I wouldn't have even thought about meddling"

"I know Lucius, and I feel the same, regardless of how much I would love to have her in the family, if Draco wasn't interested then I wouldn't try, but, just the way he spoke about her today, even though he was talking about the way they fight, there was an undertone of affection in his voice, and even though she is supposedly his mortal enemy, there was no malice or hate in his tone"

"I noticed that as well, hence the reason that I said what I said, if there was to be any chance for them, then he needed to know that we would accept it. But do you think that he has a chance with her? Its all well and good for him to be interested in her, but she also has to be interested in him"

"I believe she is, their relationship is nearly identical to yours and mine, I was never interested in you at the beginning, and yet now look at us. I just want Draco to have the same kind of loving relationship that you and I have" Narcissa replied. Lucius smiled and pulled his wife close, dropping a quick but loving kiss on her lips.

* * *

Draco exited the hospital wing and walked down the hall towards the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, he could feel his nerves strung tight, wondering what awaited him at the Slytherin table. He was also feeling slightly wary about the upcoming confrontation with the golden trio. He knew that Potter had saved his life from the Manticore, and that Weasley in return had saved Harry's life, then there was the whole situation between him and Granger, What would he say to her when he saw her? Should he say thanks for saving his life? But then again that seemed almost pitiful in the wake of what she had done for him and his family. Confused and disorientated Draco reached the huge double doors, and with no small amount of trepidation he opened them and walked inside. The chatter inside the hall came to a halt as he entered and started heading towards the Slytherin table, he could hear the snippets of the whispers that followed his progress, they ranged from him setting the Manticore loose to kill Harry Potter, to the fact that he and Granger had been secretly dating and that was why she gave him some of her blood. None of the whispers he heard even came close to the truth, keeping his head high he strode to where Blaise was sitting at the Slytherin table with a huge welcoming grin on his face.

"Man, Draco you still look like crap" Blaise commented as Draco took his seat next to him,

"Thankyou captain obvious, that just made me feel oh so much better" Draco retorted in sarcastic amusement as he filled his plate,

"Hey, that's what friends are for" Blaise grinned,

"So where is everyone?" Draco asked, finally noticing that Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were not at the Slytherin table,

"Pansy is crying in her room, which is where she has been for the last couple of days"

"Ever since Dad and I told her that there was no chance of ever becoming a Malfoy" Draco surmised,

"That's it"

"And what about Crabbe and Goyle"

"They were expelled the day after you were attacked" Blaise replied,

"Expelled? Why?"

"They were taking orders off McNair and set the Manticore loose to kill Potter"

"Where the hell did those two idiots get a Manticore?"

"McNair shrank it and sent it to them through owl post, all they had to do was free it, then enlarge it again"

"How do you know all this?"

"Nott and I overheard them, they were worried because the Manticore got you as well, we stunned them and took them to Snape"

"Nott?"

"Yeah, strange, but who would have guessed that the darkest of us all, was actually on the light side and a spy for Dumbledore in the Slytherin house" Blaise replied,

"A spy?" Draco hissed, "What was he spying on in Slytherin?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yep, Lucius and Dumbledore had him watching you in Slytherin to make sure that you were never harmed"

"How did you know?" Draco asked softly,

"Lucius and Cissa explained it all to me"

"So you know everything?"

"Yeah, I know about everything, including Potter's parents" Blaise answered with a nod in the direction of the head table. Draco followed his gaze and saw his parents seated next to Snape, there was a beautiful red haired woman seated next to his mother and a handsome man that looked enough like Potter to be his twin was sitting next to her, there was another handsome black haired man seated next to him with Professor Lupin on his other side.

"I'm assuming that the red head and the man seated beside her are Potter's parents" Draco commented,

"Yeah, that's them. Lily and James Potter"

"Who is the other black haired guy sitting next to Lupin?" Draco asked,

"That's Sirius Black, your mothers cousin and Potter's godfather" Blaise then laughed as Sirius pulled a prank on Lupin, "Man, Sirius is just like a Gryffindor version of me" Draco groaned and returned to his breakfast,

"What class do we have first?"

"Defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors"

"Dammit, I was hoping to put it off for at least a few hours" Draco mumbled to himself,

"Put what off?" Blaise asked, having heard what Draco had said,

"Talking to Granger"

"You know, Hermione's not that bad once you get past her defenses" Blaise commented offhandedly as he snatched a piece of bacon and popped it into his mouth,

"What?" Draco asked, the shock on his face easily recognizable,

"After Lucius and Cissa explained everything to me I went and had a talk to the Golden Trio, they really are quite good people, not at all what we thought they were. Even Nott called a truce with them" Blaise explained,

"I don't believe this"

"Draco, just talk to them, even your parents have made peace with them"

"Yeah I know, Dad told me"

"Well, perhaps you should follow their example"

"I was planning to, but doing it seems to be a lot harder than planning it" Draco admitted,

"Just don't insult them and perhaps they will do the rest, that's what they did with me" Blaise advised. Draco nodded but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"GRANGER!" Hermione stopped and turned at the sound of her name being called. Draco jogged up to her and panted slightly, still weak from his injuries, "Granger, can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco asked awkwardly. Hermione nodded, then turned to Harry and Ron who had stopped with her,

"You two go ahead, I'll meet you in the classroom" Harry and Ron nodded, then after sparing a curious glance at Draco they continued on their way to the DADA classroom. Draco stood there awkwardly for a moment before he finally blurted out the question that had been bugging him since he found out that it had been her that had saved his life,

"Why did you do it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, Draco flushed a little, "Don't think I'm not grateful or anything, I am! Its just that I don't understand why you would do that for me of all people" he finally added,

"I did it for many reasons" she finally answered gently,

"I'd like to know what they are"

"Why is it so important to you why I did it?" Hermione asked curiously, as she cocked her head sideways t look at him,

"Look Granger, this is really awkward for me, a lot has happened to me in the last few days, its thrown my world totally off kilter. I'm still coming to terms with it all and its really bugging me that I don't know the reason why you would donate your blood to save my life"

"It bugs you that a muggleborn was the only one who was able to save you?" Hermione asked, though it was gently said, Draco still winced at the implication in her tone,

"No, its not that. This has nothing to do with you being a muggleborn. Its all about blood, your blood, which you donated to save an enemy" Draco replied,

"Yes, you're right, it is about blood, blood that I had and you needed to survive, I couldn't let you die knowing that I could save you" Hermione answered,

"But I'm your enemy, why would you save me?" Draco persisted,

"Because I could Malfoy" Hermione responded,

"Granger, I realize that you probably don't want to hear this, but I know that there must be a reason why you would do what you did, I really want to know what it is, but, if you're not willing to tell me then I'll just have to find out some other way"

"Malfoy, the reasons are vast and extensive, they would take a hell of a lot more time than we have now to fully explain them, maybe one day I will tell you, but right now I really don't feel up to it"

"Ok, I can understand that, something else that I really wanted to say was Thankyou, Thankyou for saving my life" Draco stated softly,

"You're welcome, now come on, lets get to class before we lose points for being late" Hermione smiled, then turned and headed towards the classroom. Draco took a few seconds to gather his wits before he followed her.

* * *

ok well its a little shorter than the other chapters, but there you go. I'm not sure how long it will be until the next chapter but i hope it won't be too long before i get it out.

PLease read and review, no flames though.


	6. Marauders Return

**Alright here's the next chapter. Not alot of Draco/Hermione stuff but it kind of sets the scene for future chapters. Now i must warn you that it could take a while to get the next chapter out since i have started a writing course and it will take a huge chunk of my time.**

**I do not own Harry Potter!!****

* * *

**

Chapter six: Marauders Return

Defense Against the Dark Arts was very boring that day, they did mostly theory work on the advanced stages of being a werewolf, ranging from the first change of the full moon, to the effects that the wolfsbane potion has. After DADA the students all trundled down to the dungeons for double potions. Professor Snape was already in the room when they arrived and he wasted no time in starting the lesson.

"Today is not a typical lesson, due to the events of the last couple of weeks, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to restock some of the potions supplies. We have three potions to make today, one is very difficult, one medium difficulty and one that even a simpleton could brew" Snape finished while sending a glare at Neville Longbottom "I'm splitting you into three groups, you will of course be able to tell which potion you will be brewing from the members in your group" everyone started glancing around, knowing that they were going to be put in groups with members of the other house. "Nott, Malfoy, Zabini, Granger, Potter and Weasley, you six will be brewing the Wolfsbane potion for our resident werewolf, the full moon is in two weeks" Snape sneered as he indicated to a large cauldron on the right hand side of the room, "Since these potions are needed urgently, all your instructions and ingredients are already set out, you just need to follow them" Snape scowled, obviously unhappy at what he had had to do for his students. "Bulstrode, Parkinson, Perks, Brown, Patil and Thomas, you will be brewing the Dreamless Sleep potion, in the centre there, Longbottom, Finnigan, you two will do the Pepper-up Potion over the other side of the room. Well what are you all waiting for, move to your cauldrons and begin"

Draco, Blaise and Theo rose to their feet and moved to where the three Gryffindors were already at the cauldron. Hermione was already reading the instructions with a worried look on her face,

"What's up Mione?" Draco heard Harry ask as the Slytherins reached the bench

"Well for one, I'm thankful that Malfoy is in our group, with his potion making skills it will make this easier, but its still going to be difficult, we are really going to have to work as a team"

"What are you talking about Granger?" Draco asked as he took a seat next to her, Hermione handed him the instruction list. Draco skimmed over the parchment and his jaw dropped in astonishment,

"Holy crap! How does Snape brew this on his own?"

"What is it Draco?" Blaise asked,

"Granger's right, we are really going to have to work as a team, otherwise this potion will blow up in our faces. Literally!" Theo, Blaise, Harry and Ron all gulped, then they turned back to Draco and Hermione, unofficially electing them as the two leaders,

"Alright, lets just put our heads together and work out who does what" Hermione suggested. After about five minutes discussion, they separated and started on their respective jobs. Ron was busy pounding three dragon scales into a fine powder, Harry was finely shredding Boomslang skin, Theo was grinding Campher berries into a paste and Blaise was slicing cherry tree root into precise 2mm thick pieces. Draco and Hermione were meanwhile starting on the potion itself.

"It must be good to finally get out of the hospital wing. How many grams of powdered unicorn horn do I need?" Hermione commented. Draco looked at the list,

"Two grams, and yeah its great to get out of there, I was bored out of my mind. I still can't believe that Crabbe and Goyle were stupid enough to set a wild Manticore loose on the Hogwarts grounds"

"Yeah I must admit, even I didn't think that they would be that stupid" Hermione admitted, "What goes in next?"

"Two unicorn tail hairs, one at a time five seconds apart" Draco read. Hermione did as the instructions stated then watched as the potion turned a deep dark purple,

"Is that the colour that its supposed to be?" Harry asked as he handed Hermione the Boomslang skin,

"Yes, according to this it is" Draco answered as he read the parchment with the instructions,

"What do we need next?" Blaise asked as he finished his job,

"Ron I need the green powdered dragon scale, you did remember to keep them separated right?" Hermione asked Ron, after reading the next instruction over Draco's shoulder

"Yes Mione, here you go" Ron answered as he handed her a small dish with a pile of fine green powder in the centre, "I'm still pounding the black one, but the red one is ready when you need it"

"Thanks Ron" Hermione stated as she took the dish "Malfoy does it have any instructions on how to put this in?"

"Sprinkle evenly over potion, leave for fifteen seconds then stir three times clockwise and the potion should turn a royal blue" Draco read, then he read a bit further and added, "Exactly five minutes after it turns royal blue, put all the finely shredded Boomslang skin and the Campher berry paste in at the exact same time, then stir once counter clockwise and the potion should turn fluorescent green. Leave to simmer for ten minutes then add the powdered red dragon scale in the same way that you did the green, but stir only once clockwise and Potion should turn crimson in colour" Draco looked up from the parchment at the rest of the group, "This is where it starts getting tricky, everything has to be timed from now on. Once we put the green dragon scale in we have to time everything to the last second" everyone nodded, Hermione turned to Harry,

"Harry can you set your watch to countdown five minutes? Then you can start the timer when the potion turns blue"

"No problems Hermione" Harry replied as he set his watch,

"I'll do it for the ten minutes that the potion has to simmer" Blaise volunteered as he started to set his watch,

"Thanks Blaise" Hermione smiled at the raven haired Slytherin,

"Draco what happens after the potion turns crimson?" Theo asked as he set the Campher berry paste down next to the cauldron. Draco looked down at the parchment in his hands.

"Simmer for three minutes then add the sliced cherry tree root, potion should let off a plume of pink smoke then turn clear. After potion is clear, stir four times counter clockwise then finally add the black dragon scale in the same manner as the first two scales, then stir twice clockwise and once counterclockwise and the finished potion should look like molten silver"

"Alright, then I'll set my watch for three minutes" Theo stated as he set his watch,

"Malfoy can you read the instructions out as we go, and Ron, can you put the Boomslang skin and the Campher berry paste in when Malfoy says?"

"Sure no worries Mione" Ron agreed and picked up the two ingredients,

"Granger that leaves you in charge of the stirring and the dragon scales" Draco indicated, Hermione nodded,

"Alright lets do this" Harry stated. The three Gryffindors and the three Slytherins followed the instructions off the parchment as Draco read them out. Nearly twenty minutes later they were all looking at a cauldron full of molten silver potion.

"We did it!" Ron stated with a grin, then his grin dropped when Snape materialized next to their workstation. Professor Snape glanced into the cauldron and his eyebrows lifted with surprise at the sight of the perfectly brewed potion,

"I can find no fault so I am forced to do this, ten points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor, it appears that the two houses can work together when needed" and he stalked away, leaving six flabbergasted students in his wake.

* * *

Draco, Blaise and Theo were all sitting at the Slytherin table during dinner that night commenting on how surprised they all were about how well they had worked with the Gryffindor golden trio.

"I actually enjoyed potions today, and can you believe that Snape actually gave us all a backhanded compliment?" Blaise asked as he placed a forkful of shepherds pie in his mouth.

"It was strange working with Potter, Granger and Weasley" Theo commented,

"Yeah, we didn't have a single disagreement, but it was actually nice for a change" Draco added, thinking about how well he and Granger had worked together. Blaise opened his mouth to say something else when he was interrupted by a bellow resounding from the Entrance Hall.

"POTTER!" Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry had paled, though his face was a mask of confusion. The doors to the Great Hall opened and a furious Filch stormed in. "POTTER! I'll kill you for what you did to Mrs Norris!" Filch bellowed again as he stormed into the hall.

"I didn't do anything to Mrs Norris!" Harry shouted as he got to his feet, then he saw Mrs Norris enter the hall behind Filch. The students all started laughing when they saw the cat who had been turned into a miniature replica of the Gryffindor lion.

"Not you Potter, the other one!" Filch retorted as he pointed an accusing finger at James, who was sitting up at the head table with a huge grin on his face. Sirius and Remus both had identical grins on their faces as well.

"Now, now Argus, I think she looks better that way" James smirked. With a roar, both Filch and Mrs Norris both charged towards the head table.

"RUN!" Sirius cried, as the three Marauders bolted from their seats and past the charging Filch. Filch careened to a stop and swung around, chasing after the three men as they ran out of the hall. Everyone in the Great Hall were silent in their collective shock, though Lily Potter was red with embarrassment. They had all returned to their meals and conversations when they heard the clatter of hooves on the stone floor,

"Faster Prongs! He's gaining on us!" came a voice from the hall, everyone looked up in time to see a large black dog bound into the Great Hall followed by Remus, who was riding a huge stag, a look of panic on his pale face. His legs were frantically kicking the stag's ribs and his hands were holding on for dear life to the huge antlers that were upon the stag's head.

"I'll get you Marauders!" came Filch's shout as he putted into the Great Hall astride a very old, mouldy broom that was emitting puffs of smoke from its tail, he held a spear that had obviously been taken from one of the suits of armor.

"Padfoot! Move that bushy black tail of yours!" Remus yelled as the stag and the dog leaped over the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and galloped past the Hogwarts caretaker and back out of the Great Hall, Remus burying his heels into the stag's ribs yet again. Silence reigned after Filch disappeared after the three, as everybody looked at each other, trying to figure out the puzzle. Harry and Ron had huge grins on their faces, while Hermione was trying to suppress a grin at the same time as scowling disapprovingly, the grin won. A loud scream could be heard outside on the grounds, then all eyes turned to the door, awaiting what would happen next. Five minutes later, the black dog appeared with the stag and its rider. Both animals were prancing proudly. Remus looked like he was ready to pass out, though he still bore a grin on his face.

"Merlin Prongs! Lily was right you do need to lose some weight, you are not the easiest animal to ride at breakneck speeds" Remus groaned as he climbed off the stag and rubbed his sore legs. The stag shook its head then transformed into James Potter, who was holding his ribs with an exaggerated look of pain on his face,

"I was on a diet of air for fifteen years Moony! And did you have to kick me so hard? I'm not a bloody horse!" James retorted, rubbing his bruised ribs,

"My tail is not bushy!" Sirius growled, having transformed and glaring at Remus,

"Have you seen it lately Padfoot?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Just you wait until the full moon! Then we'll see who has the bushy tail Moony!" Sirius retorted.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" James gulped and dived behind Sirius, peering comically over his shoulder at his irate wife.

"Yes honey?"

"Don't you, 'Yes honey' me, you immature child! What have you done with Argus?" Lily demanded glaring at her husband from where she stood behind the head table,

"He's just playing with the giant squid" Sirius answered with a grin, but fell silent at the glare that Lily sent his way,

"You're in just as much trouble Sirius Black!" she snapped before turning her attention back to her husband,

"Lily, it was just a little fun" Remus tried to explain,

"Remus Lupin, I thought you had more sense than this, you are just as guilty as the other two!" Lily replied,

"Now Lily flower, don't do something crazy! Its tradition that when the Marauders are at Hogwarts that we play a prank on Filch" James tried to placate his wife, though he still remained safely behind Sirius, "If she goes for her wand be ready to transform and run, Moony you'll have to jump onto my back again" James added in a whisper to his two best friends. Both men subtly nodded and moved closer together.

"What kind of an example is that to be giving your son James?" Lily demanded with a pointed look at the bemused Harry,

"The right one! He has to know how to have some fun!" James replied with a cheeky grin,

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily shouted as she reached into her robes,

"NOW!" James shouted as he transformed, Remus leaped onto his back, while Sirius transformed himself.

"_LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" _Lily shouted,

"YIKES!" Remus bellowed as Prongs dodged the pink light that shot from Lily's wand, "I nearly fell off Prongs! Get us out of here before your wife actually hexes me!" Remus shouted. The stag, dog and werewolf, bolted out of the door and disappeared onto the Hogwarts grounds. The silence following their departure was broken by the sound of a deep chuckle. Everyone looked up towards the head table, to see the headmaster holding his sides as his chuckle turned into full on laughter,

"Oh I have missed those guys! The Weasley twins are entertaining to say the least, but still they aren't a patch on the Marauders" Dumbledore exclaimed, then he rose from the table, still laughing. Leaving a stunned Great Hall silent in their shock.

* * *

"I can't believe that Potter has such a cool old man!" Blaise grinned as he, Draco and Theo sat in the Slytherin common room.

"I know, it must have been such a blast going to Hogwarts when the Marauders were here" Theo agreed,

"Dad said that they were always pulling pranks and stuff" Draco stated,

"I never knew that they were animagi" Blaise admitted,

"They were unregistered, up until the day the Potters were freed" Draco explained,

"So was that how Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban?" Theo asked,

"Yeah, he transformed into the dog and escaped, that's also how he didn't go insane"

"How come he waited twelve years to escape?" Blaise queried,

"Don't know, probably never had the opportunity to do so" Draco answered with a shrug,

"It feels strange to be talking about people that were presumed dead for fifteen years only to find out that they were trapped in a portrait" Theo stated,

"It felt weird to learn that you were always on the light side, and were spying on the Slytherin house" Draco replied with a smirk. Theo looked uncomfortable,

"Even though my parents were well into the dark arts, I never enjoyed it. Like all of my family, I was forced to study them, but I never actually wanted anything to do with them. When I came to Hogwarts I found the opportunity to seek help from Dumbledore and also to help out other students" Theo explained,

"So you were never blood prejudiced?" Draco asked, Theo shook his head,

"No. I figured that anyone who was able to do magic should be allowed to, if they were born with the ability to do magic, then what right does anyone have to say that they can't?"

"I never really thought about it that way" Blaise admitted, "I mean I was never blood prejudiced, and didn't believe in Voldemort's ideas, but I never really had a reason as to my own opinions"

"Well when you think about it, what is the difference between a muggle and a squib? Neither can do magic and yet most squibs are from pureblood families, a few are from halfblood families, but, pureblood families have the highest rate of squib births" Theo commented,

"But I have never heard about any squibs in the pureblood families" Draco stated,

"That's because most of the old pureblood families don't have them. As soon as a child from a pureblood family is discovered to be a squib, the child is killed and everyone's memory altered to hide the fact" Theo stated softly,

"What?" Draco and Blaise asked aghast,

"It only happened for the families deep into the dark arts, they didn't want to live with the embarrassment of having a child who was a squib, so they kill them and pretend that they never existed. That's why I never wanted to practice the dark arts. Before my parents had me they had two other children, twins, both my sister and brother were born squibs, so my parents took them to Voldemort for him to kill. It showed their devotion to his cause, and allowed him to create an example of them"

"How did you find out?" Blaise asked quietly,

"I found my father's pensieve when I was ten, just before I got my Hogwarts letter" Theo replied, "Draco do you realize how lucky you are to have the parents that you do. If Voldemort had chosen me for his heir, my parents would have handed me over to him. Yours went through a huge charade, risking their lives, just to keep you safe with them" he added,

"Yeah Theo, I do realize how lucky I am to have parents like mine, never really thought about it much, and I have been having a hard time acclimatizing to the fact that I have loving happy parents. But what you have just told me has helped me to understand the danger they put themselves in, just for me. Its really quite humbling. And then to top it off there's the whole Granger thing. What is it about me that would cause the girl whose life I made a living hell, to give me more than a third of her blood?"

"Did you ask her?" Blaise asked,

"Yeah, she said that there were many reasons, but that she didn't fell quite up to explaining them to me yet, though she said that she would someday, maybe"

"Hermione really isn't that bad once you get to know her, she's not snobby, though she tends to be a little bossy at times, but then again, who can blame her when Potter and Weasley aren't exactly the most studious guys" Theo stated with a laugh,

"That's true. And I'm sick of all the fighting that goes on between Slytherin and Gryffindor, I mean we all worked well together today in potions" Blaise added,

"Yeah, even Weasley was good to work with, I always thought that he was dumb, but its more that he's just lazy, except when it counts, like today. The potion was needed, so he knuckled down and did it" Draco commented,

"He and Potter both want to be Aurors" Blaise grinned, then added, "I'm thinking that it sounds like a cool job. I'm already doing all the classes needed, I might talk to Snape and see what he thinks"

"That's what I'm going to do" Theo grinned, "What about you Draco?"

"I don't really know, although after the last couple of weeks, I thought being a healer would be pretty cool, but then again I don't know, I'll talk to mum about it see what she thinks"

"Well I'm heading to bed, we have Care of Magical Creatures in the morning and I hate to think what Hagrid has for us to study" Blaise grimaced as they got to their feet and climbed the stairs to their dormitory. Draco groaned,

"As long as it's not a Manticore!"

* * *

Ok so there you have the next chapter, lol. The scene with the Marauders popped into my head when one day, and i thought, why not include it in this story? after all its been 15 years since they were all together, they have to act up a little!

Next chapter should be out soonish, though i'm not sure, depends on how much time i get to write.

Please Read and Review, no flames.


	7. The Manticore

**Here's the next chapter, originally it was going to have more to it but i decided to put it into the next chapter instead. There is alot of Hermione /Draco interaction in the next chapter so keep on the lookout for it.**

**I do not own harry potter****

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: The Manticore

The next morning found the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years heading across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. All the students were cautious and wary, Hagrid's penchant for dangerous creatures was well known and they were wondering if today would be any different.

"Alrigh, alrigh, we ave a special lesson today" Hagrid stated, once the students were all gathered around him. He stood next to a large object covered with a black cloth.

"Hagrid, what's under the cloth?" Hermione asked tentatively, she had a feeling about what it could be but for the sake of two particular students, she hoped she was wrong. Hagrid reached out and pulled the black cloth off the object. The students all gasped and stepped back. Harry and Draco however, scuttled back about ten feet upon seeing the thing they both most feared at the moment.

"Its all righ, its dead, Dumbledore preserved it so it can't hurt yeh" Hagrid reassured his class,

"Hagrid, is that the one that attacked us?" Harry asked quietly, indicating himself and Draco. They both still refused to move any closer.

"Yes 'arry it is" Hagrid nodded. Harry and Draco both glanced at the Manticore. It had a man's head that was surrounded by a lion's mane. A red lion's body and a green scorpion's tail.

"Hagrid, I'm not sure that this is such a good idea" Hermione said tentatively, with a concerned look at Harry and Draco, who were both pale.

"As I said, its dead, it can' urt yeh. It was Dumbledore's idea, and the Potter's and the Malfoy's both gave their permission" Draco looked up at Hagrid,

"My parents gave their permission?"

"Yea, they did. We all though it was important to yeh, to learn abou' em, and ow to defend yeself from em" Hagrid replied, "Now I know yea two dun wan ta come closer, an that's fine, but ye still ave ta participate in da lesson" he added. Draco and Harry looked at each other, then without a word then moved forward about five feet, then sat, refusing to come any closer. Hagrid nodded in agreement and indicated for the rest of the class to take a seat. Blaise, Theo, Hermione and Ron, all moved and sat near their friends, who even though they weren't friendly, were finding security in their shared knowledge and fear.

"Alrigh, who can tell me what the Manticore's weapons are?" Hagrid asked once they were all seated. Hermione went to raise her hand but stopped when she saw that both Harry and Draco had their hands raised, though they were shaking, "Arry, Draco, what are they?"

"It has three rows of razor sharp teeth, these are strong enough to break bones and to rip the flesh from their prey" Harry answered paling,

"Their tail is that of a scorpion, though the venom is different, it is used to paralyze you so that it can move in for the kill, but if it is able to inject enough into you, then it can cause your organs to shut down and kill you" Draco continued quietly, then he paused and added, "Its claws are also like small daggers, they can cut through your skin and muscle as if it were soft butter" Hagrid nodded,

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor" then he turned and started talking about the lives of the Manticore. Hermione however had tuned out Hagrid's lecture. She was intently watching the play of emotions on Draco's face. Harry appeared to be coping alright, but Draco looked to be on the verge of panic. His breathing was shallow and quick, his eyes were wide as they stared at the dead Manticore, and he appeared to be incapable of listening to anyone. Blaise was trying to talk to him, but was getting no response. Looking around, Hermione noticed that the rest of the class had moved closer to the Manticore, and that they were oblivious to the six students who remained behind. Hermione glanced at Ron, Blaise, Theo and Harry, they had all noticed that Draco was getting close to the edge of hysteria. Hermione, made up her mind then,

"Blaise, Theo, can you two go and get Lucius and Narcissa, don't make a big deal out of it, we don't want to cause a scene. Harry, Ron, somehow you have to get Hagrid to cover the Manticore and to get the students out of here without alerting them to Malfoy's condition, I'll stay with him"

"Mione, are you sure?"

"Harry, you would know what he's going through, please, do you honestly think that when this breaks, that he wants anyone else here, I may not be his friend, but I'm not a guy, so therefore its not going to be as embarrassing for him"

"She has a point Potter" Blaise agreed, "If Draco breaks, then the least humiliating person for him to do it in front of, would be Hermione" he looked at Draco in concern. The bell rang, signaling the end of class, Blaise and Theo immediately gathered their books and went in search of Lucius and Narcissa, Harry, Ron and Hermione surrounded Draco so that the passing students couldn't see him, eventually it was only the four of them left on the grounds. Hagrid, having gone into the forest for who knows what.

"Guys, can you cover the Manticore, then get to transfiguration, tell McGonagall what happened, and let her know that I doubt that I will make it to class" Harry and Ron nodded, then did as she asked. Hermione turned her attention back to Draco.

"Malfoy?" she called gently, there was no response, his eyes were fixed on the Manticore that Harry and Ron were struggling to cover. Hermione moved and knelt in front of him, blocking his view to the Manticore, "Malfoy?" No response. Hermione moved her head until she was staring straight into his eyes, she saw Harry and Ron leave from the corner of her eye, but kept her attention on Draco. "Draco?" using his first name felt strange, but altogether better than she had thought, "Draco, its ok" Hermione kept her eyes locked with his. His face was white, his pupils dilated and his whole body was rigid. "Draco, come on, its ok, just focus on me, tune out everything except my voice and focus on me"

* * *

Draco could feel fear engulfing him, swallowing and drowning him in its intensity. He couldn't see anything but the Manticore, heard nothing but the sounds it had made that day when it had nearly killed him. He felt himself falling into an abyss, unable to escape, panic started to set in and his whole body became rigid, then, something else registered in his panicked mind. A soft voice calling his name.

"_Draco, its ok" _the voice was louder this time, _"Draco, come on, its ok, just focus on me, tune out everything but my voice and focus on me" _Draco felt his senses coming back to him, he focused on the voice and was finally able to see the warm amber eyes locked with his own.

* * *

Hermione saw his pupils shrink and his eyes focus slightly on hers. Keeping her eyes locked with his she moved closer so that her bent knees were almost touching his,

"Draco, just focus on my eyes and my voice" his eyes focused a bit more, but his body relaxed only slightly. Hermione leant forwards and placed her hands on his shoulders, ignoring the strange shock that went through her system when she touched him, she continued to keep her eyes locked with his. "Relax, its ok, just focus on my eyes, listen to my voice" over Draco's shoulder, Hermione saw Lucius and Narcissa both approaching quickly from the corner of her eyes. Without breaking eye contact she held up her hand and shook her head slightly. Lucius and Narcissa stopped and nodded. Understanding what she was doing, both sent her a worried smile.

"Draco, take slow breaths, relax, its ok, I'm here"

* * *

Draco felt gentle hands on his shoulders but was too encased in his fear to notice the tingle that went through his body at the touch. He could hear her voice, telling him to focus, to concentrate on it. Finally his fear eased enough for him to realize that it was Hermione that was talking to him. Hermione who was slowly breaking the barrier of the fear that surrounded him. Slowly he felt his body relax slightly, his mind fought against the overwhelming fear and his eyes focused intently on the amber ones locked with them, and he hesitantly whispered her name.

* * *

"Granger?" Hermione's hands tightened on Draco's shoulders when she heard him whisper her name,

"Yes Draco, its me. I need you to relax, concentrate on my eyes and let go of your fear"

"I can't" he whispered,

"Yes you can, you can do this" Hermione insisted,

"I can hear its cries, still feel its claws, feel its breath"

"Draco, hear my voice, feel my hands, my breath" Draco slowly relaxed and his hands that had been clasped tightly in his lap, slowly moved up to rest lightly on her shoulders. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that soon it would be over. Then a slight breeze blew across the lake and ruffled the black cloth that covered the Manticore. Draco's eyes were distracted from her own and drawn towards the cloth. Immediately his body became rigid once again and his pupils dilated, his hands gripped her shoulders painfully and his breathing became more rapid. Hermione was not going to give up that easily. Her hands moved from his shoulders and cupped his face, she dipped her head and pressed her forehead against his, forcing his eyes to meet her's again.

"Draco, focus on me, come on, concentrate on my eyes" Draco started to shake his head,

"I can't"

"Yes you can! Look into my eyes! Take a deep breath and focus, you can do this!" Draco closed his eyes for a split second as he took a deep shuddering breath, then he opened them again and locked his silver orbs with her golden ones. Hermione continued to keep their gazes locked, watching the fear slowly ebb away to be replaced by despair.

"I keep seeing it, I thought I could handle it. But then when I answered the question about its weapons, everything came back to me, the pain, the horror. But most of all the fear, I thought I was going to die Granger!" and suddenly the dam broke. Draco threw his arms around Hermione and buried his face into the crook of her neck. His heart wrenching sobs shook both their bodies as he finally let out all the emotions and fear that he had kept locked up in his mind since the attack.

* * *

Narcissa started forward as soon as she heard Draco's sobs but was stopped when Lucius placed a restraining hand on her arm.

"Leave him Cissa" Lucius stated gently,

"But Lucius, he's upset" Narcissa protested,

"And that's exactly why. Draco's pride would suffer if he was to be found with a weakness in front of us" Narcissa sighed when she realized that Lucius was right,

"Why is this happening now? He never showed any signs of fear like this, if he had, we wouldn't have granted permission for the Manticore to be used in today's lesson"

"Perhaps he wasn't aware of it himself, until faced with it" Lucius replied as he studied his son, wrapped securely in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione seems to know what to do, though I wonder why he responded to her when Blaise said that he couldn't break through" Narcissa replied,

"I believe that there may be more to Draco's feelings for Hermione than we first thought, and vice versa" Lucius responded thoughtfully,

"You believe that her feelings reflect his?"

"I do, but I think it may be time for us to leave, Draco seems to be gaining control, the last thing he needs is to know that we were watching his breakdown" Lucius stated, then he turned and guided Narcissa back up to the castle.

* * *

Hermione was unprepared for the force with which Draco threw himself into her arms, but recovered quickly enough that they didn't go sprawling onto the ground. Wrapping her arms around him, she gently stroked his back, all the while whispering gently in his ear that it was ok, to let it all out and to take all the time he needed. Eventually his sobs ceased, though he still held to her tightly, as if afraid to lift his head and face her. Finally Draco pulled back and Hermione felt him withdraw, not just physically but emotionally as well.

"Granger" Draco began hesitantly

"Its alright Malfoy" Hermione replied, instinctively knowing that saying his first name now would cause him to withdraw even further. Draco rose to his feet, then, after a slight hesitation he held out his hand to help her stand. Hermione tentatively took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. The both bent and collected their things, then silently they started walking back to the castle. It was lunch time, and as they reached the Great Hall they both stopped. Hermione saw that Draco seemed to be gathering himself together, when he moved to open the doors, he paused,

"Thankyou" he whispered quietly, before opening the doors and striding into the Great Hall. Hermione waited for a few minutes before she too entered the Great Hall. She glanced briefly at the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting between Theo and Blaise, all three acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny. When Harry opened his mouth to ask what had happened, Hermione subtly shook her head, indicating that it was not up for discussion. Harry closed his mouth and nodded in acceptance. Hermione filled her plate and started to eat, listening to Ron moan about the amount of homework that McGonagall had set them.

"Here Hermione, McGonagall gave this to me to give to you, its an overview of today's lesson as well as the homework that she set" Harry stated, handing her a thick pile of parchment,

"Thanks Harry"

"No problem" Harry replied with a smile, then he returned his attention to his meal and to Ron. Hermione felt eyes upon her and turned in her seat to see who was watching her, her eyes met the silver gaze of Draco and he nodded subtly before returning his attention to what Blaise was saying. Glancing up at the head table, she saw Lucius and Narcissa watching the interaction between her and Draco, when they felt her eyes on them, they turned towards her and both smiled at her, silently thanking her for what she had done.

* * *

Draco sat listening to Blaise and Theo moaning about the Herbology homework that they had been given. Blaise had already given him the homework, but apart from that they were both acting as if nothing unusual had happened. For that Draco was thankful, but, even though he appeared to be listening intently to the conversation going on around him, his thoughts were on the muggleborn Gryffindor sitting at the table across the hall. Once again Hermione Granger had saved him, this time from his own fear. A fear that he hadn't even realized that he had until he was faced with it at point blank range. Even now, he could still feel the shivers running down his spine when he thought about the Manticore, though his fear was controlled, he knew that faced with it again he would fall to pieces like he had earlier, and who knew if Hermione Granger would be there to help him back out the next time.

"Hey Draco, what have you got next?" Blaise suddenly asked,

"Double Divination, followed by Ancient Runes, you?"

"Muggle Studies, then double Arithmancy"

"I'll never understand why you and I have Arithmancy on different days" Draco commented,

"Who knows" Blaise shrugged as he gathered his things and stood. Draco and Theo followed suit then they left the Great Hall, splitting up to head to their respective classes.

* * *

well there it is, not really that good but it starts to bring out the whole Draco/Hermione thing Read and Review please, but no flames. 


	8. The Nightmares Begin

**Ok here it is, the next chapter, sorry it took so long but i got writers block halfway through it and was unsure of how to proceed with it.**

**This chapter also went through several name changes before i was happy with it, thoug i'm not too sure that i am totally happy with the chapter i figured that i had kept you all waiting long enough, i may come back and edit this chapter at a later date, most probably after i finish this story.**

**Usual disclaimer i don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter world, if i did Draco and Hermione would end up together!!!**

**Read and enjoy (i hope)

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: The Nightmares Begin

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blaise and Theo both awoke to the scream reverberating around their room that night, each threw the curtains of their beds back and looked at each other,

"What was that?" Blaise asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes,

"I don't know!" Theo replied, then they heard it again,

"That sounds like Draco!" Blaise stated as he jumped out of his bed and ran over to Draco's bed, Theo directly behind him. They threw back the curtains and saw Draco. He was thrashing about, every now and then he would shout out 'NO!' then continue with his thrashing, almost as if he were fighting something. Sweat covered his face and arms, and soaked the green t-shirt that he wore with his boxers. Blaise placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and shook the blonde roughly,

"Draco mate, wake up!"

"Look out!" Theo cried as Draco's arm swung towards Blaise. Blaise jumped back, just in time to avoid being hit with Draco's flying fist. Both boys looked at each other in confusion, then comprehension dawned,

"The Manticore!" Blaise stated. Moving together they both took hold of his arms and began to shake him, hoping to wake him up. Draco fought them off, thrashing wildly, almost viciously in his attempt to break free of their hold. Finally, panting, both boys gave up and watched, helpless, as Draco continued to fight his nightmare.

"Any suggestions?" Blaise asked,

"We need to get Snape, Lucius and Narcissa" Theo answered, Blaise nodded in agreement,

"Damn, I'm glad that there's a silencing spell on this dorm, otherwise, every Slytherin would be in here!"

"You stay here with him and I'll go grab Snape" Theo decided, then, without waiting for Blaise's reply, he threw on his robe and bolted out the door, being careful to close it behind him. What seemed like hours later, but was only five minutes, Theo returned with Snape and the Malfoy's.

"Draco!" Narcissa called as she moved to her son's bedside, "Draco, wake up honey!"

"Cissa duck!" Lucius called, Narcissa looked up and just managed to duck in time to avoid being kicked,

"Lucius, what do we do?" Narcissa asked as she moved back from the bed wringing her hands in worry. Lucius and Snape both approached the bed and tried to restrain Draco, at the same time as shake him awake. Draco fought furiously, screaming and thrashing for all he was worth,

"Cissa try to enervate him!" Lucius gasped as he struggled to wake his thrashing son,

"Enervate!" Narcissa cried, it didn't work, she tried several other spells, none of them worked either. Draco finally managed to throw what he thought were his attackers off, Snape landed on the floor and Lucius found himself sprawled over Draco's huge mahogany desk.

"What in Merlin's name is happening to him?" Lucius demanded as he straightened himself out,

"He's dreaming about being attacked by the Manticore" Blaise answered,

"Professor, would a dreamless sleep potion work on him?" Theo asked, Snape shook his head,

"He is no longer sleeping, his nightmare and fear have completely absorbed him, I don't know if there is any way to reach him until he snaps out of it on his own" Blaise and Theo looked at each other, both had the same thought,

"Hermione!" Snape spun around,

"Miss Granger?" Blaise nodded,

"He had an episode like this during care of magical creatures, the first, its probably what triggered his nightmare"

"And what does this have to do with Miss Granger?" Snape asked,

"She was able to bring him out of it"

"He's right, Hermione somehow managed to get him to focus on her voice, it brought him out of his panic" Lucius explained. Narcissa didn't say a word, instead she moved to the desk and wrote a quick note on a piece of parchment. Moving to the perch next to Draco's bed, she roused his black eagle owl and sent it off, instructing it that the note was urgent and to use any means necessary to wake Hermione up to deliver it.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of a sharp tapping at her window, glancing around she saw that it was till dark outside.

"What on earth?" the tapping was getting louder and more insistent. Opening the curtains around her bed she saw what looked to be a large owl shining in the moonlight, it had a note attached to its leg. Moving out of bed she approached the window and opened it, allowing the owl to enter.

"Who is your note for?" Hermione asked as she watched the bird fly around the room, finally it settled on her bedside table and held its leg out for her. Something in the owl's demeanor gave Hermione a sense of urgency and she quickly removed the note and unfolded it, reading the hasty scribble.

_Hermione sorry for waking you, but an urgent situation has come up and we desperately need you in the Slytherin common room now! Please hurry! I will meet you that the entrance._

_Narcissa_

Hermione gasped and wrote a quick reply on the back of the parchment saying that she was on her way. After sending the owl off with her reply she quickly put her robe on over her sleep wear and exited her dorm room, thankful that both Pavarti and Lavender were sound sleepers. Silently she snuck out of Gryffindor tower and ran down the halls, heading for the dungeons. Narcissa was waiting for her as she reached the Slytherin House entrance,

"Narcissa what's going on?" Hermione asked as Narcissa opened the portrait and ushered Hermione inside,

"Draco had a nightmare about fighting the Manticore and now he's slipped into his fear, we can't snap him out of it, we thought that maybe you could help"

"I can try" Hermione replied, then gasped as they entered the 6th year boys dorm's and she saw Draco, "Oh dear Merlin" she whispered as she approached the bed. Snape and Lucius moved forwards and started to restrain him,

"Wait until we hold him still" Snape instructed,

"NO! No, don't touch him, he'll think that you're the Manticore and fight you harder, it will distract him from my voice" Hermione replied quickly, as she dodged arms and legs until she was beside the bed, she contemplated the situation for a moment before turning to the other people in the room,

"Miss Granger?" Snape enquired, seeing that her attention was on them and not his godson,

"Can you see if you can get his blankets off him, he needs nothing on him at the moment to make him feel like he's being restrained"

"Of course" Snape replied. He and Lucius moved to the bed and pulled the covers off the bed, dodging limbs as they went. As soon as the covers were off, Draco's thrashing slowed down somewhat, but didn't stop. Hermione knelt by the bed and placed her lips next to his ear.

"Draco" No response, "Draco, its Hermione" a hesitation in his thrashing indicated that he had heard her, "Draco, focus on my voice again, just like you did before. You did it once, this time should be easier, focus on my voice, on my words, listen to my tone" Draco's thrashing slowed then eventually stopped, but his entire body was shaking. Hermione took the opportunity to climb up onto the bed beside him.

"I'm going to take your hand, don't fight, its just me" she soothed as she took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers. His hand became rigid, but then relaxed. Hermione squeezed it gently and felt him hesitantly squeeze in return.

Draco knew immediately that Hermione was there, he could feel her presence. He was too engrossed in his fear to wonder why he could feel her before she even spoke to him, but as soon as she did, the fear surrounding him eased a little. She was right, it was easier this time, probably because he knew that he had been fighting a phantom of his nightmares, instead of staring at the real thing. He heard her tell him that she was going to take his hand, then felt her delicate fingers intertwine with his. He stiffened, his fear clouding his mind for a moment before he forced himself to relax, she squeezed his hand gently and he responded. Draco listened to her voice as she talked to him, instructing him to focus once again on her and only her. The black cloud of fear parted slightly allowing him to concentrate solely on her. He refused to open his eyes, though he was finally able to speak through the lump clogging his throat.

"Hermione?" he whispered hoarsely, for the first time using her first name, Hermione looked down into his face, surprised when she heard her given name fall from his lips,

"Yes Draco?"

"The fear, its like a black cloud surrounding me, cutting me off from everything safe"

"Its ok, I'm here"

"I see it, as if it were happening again" he whispered

"What do you see? Tell me" Hermione asked. Draco's body started shaking violently, but he forced himself to tell her, hoping that she will be able to help him.

"I see it baring down on me, Potter shoving me out of the way and it pouncing on him instead. I get up and throw every spell I can think of at it, trying to distract it, finally it leaves Potter and charges at me, knocking me down. Its tail aims at my neck but I twist out of the way and it buries itself in the dirt next to my head" Draco paused to take a shuddering breath before continuing, "It pins me to the ground, I can feel its hot breath on my face, its haunting cries are echoing in my ears, I'm fighting to get it off me, and then there's nothing but pain as its claws slash into my side and legs, cutting through my skin like it were butter, there's blood everywhere, my blood and I try to push it off me but I'm getting weak, I can't fight it any more" Hermione lifted her pale face and looked over at the five others who are in the room. Narcissa had tears streaking down her face as she listened to her son recount what happened that day. Blaise and Theo looked like they were about to pass out and Lucius and Snape were speechless as they realized the horror that Draco had gone through. Hermione turned back to Draco as he started to thrash about again,

"Draco, its ok, you need to relax" she whispered soothingly,

"No I can't, I can smell its horrid breath as it moves in closer for the kill, its jaws are open, ready to rip out my throat" Hermione gripped Draco's hand tighter, leaning forwards she placed her lips close to his ear again,

"Draco, come on, focus on my voice, clear your mind of everything but my voice" Hermione whispered. Then it happened, as Hermione pulled back she accidentally breathed on his face. She pulled back sharply, knowing that that one mistake could set him off, she never anticipated the speed and violence of his reaction though. One moment he was thrashing about on the bed beside her, the next, he had reared up and pounced on her. Grabbing her other hand, he pinned her to the bed, his body was laying on top of hers, his hands held her's to the bed next to her head, and his face was flush with her own. Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed as she realized the compromising position she found herself in. _'Oh dear, this wasn't supposed to happen, what do I do now?' _Hermione thought as she gulped.

"Draco open your eyes!" she called

"No! I can't! I don't want to see it!" Draco refused, shaking his head,

"Draco, its alright, open your eyes, trust me"

"NO!" Draco cried, then he went off in his ramblings again, Hermione couldn't quite catch what he was saying,

"Miss Granger" Hermione looked to the side and saw that Snape had approached the bed,

"Yes Professor?"

"We can't move him without there being a chance that you could get hurt. You must do something to shock him out of the state he's in! something that a Manticore would never do" Snape instructed,

"Like what?"

"Think! You are the smartest witch in your year, you must know something that you could do!" Snape replied, frustrated. Hermione thought for a moment, _'Something that I can do that a Manticore never would, what could that be?'_ Hermione glanced around and noticed how close Draco's face was to hers, _'Well its worth a try, it would definitely shock him! As well as everyone else in the room!' _Hermione closed her eyes and gathered her courage, then, when Draco seemed to stop his mumbling for a moment, she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. Hermione could hear the gasps from the five people surrounding the bed, but paid them no attention, instead she concentrated on kissing Draco well enough that it would shock him out of his fear. Finally, after a few moments, Draco's hands gentled their grasp and his lips started moving against hers, returning the kiss. Hermione kept the kiss going for a couple of minutes before she finally pulled back and lay her head back on the pillow.

"Draco, open your eyes" she whispered. Slowly, ever so slowly, Draco's eyes opened and she found herself staring up into his silver orbs. He focused on her for a moment, before his body started to tremble violently.

"Oh god!" he groaned as he collapsed on her and his arms wrapped themselves tightly around her body, "I could have hurt you!" Draco whispered brokenly into her neck as he continued to tremble. This time there were no sobs, yet he continued to hold her tight. Hermione lifted her arms from their position on the bed and slowly wrapped them around him, one rested on his back, while the other lifted to stroke his hair.

"Shh, its ok, its ok" she soothed. Though she was a bit shaken, and uncomfortable with the position that she was in, with his body pressed so tightly to hers. Hermione recognized his need for comfort, so continued to whisper reassuringly to him as her hands stroked his back and hair.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa watched as Hermione gently comforted their son. They themselves were shocked at his reaction, they had heard his broken whisper about how he could have hurt her and wondered at the depth of the emotion in his voice as he said it. As far as they knew, Draco had no idea of his attraction to the muggleborn Gryffindor, and yet he found comfort and solace in her arms, when nothing else could help him. They had also noticed that Draco's hidden attraction seemed to be reciprocated by Hermione. Watching them now, they were struck by how striking a couple they made, Hermione's brunette colouring complimenting Draco's blonde.

* * *

Blaise and Theo had always thought that Draco and Hermione secretly fancied each other and that that was why they fought so much. Almost as if they were fighting against the attraction as well as each other. Now seeing them together they were shocked at how Draco had folded, it wasn't like him to be this worried about hurting anyone. Perhaps he had finally realized his attraction for the muggleborn Gryffindor. Draco had always been stubborn, never for one moment believing that he would succumb to the feelings of love and affection. Believing that it was below a Malfoy. Then his father had told him everything that had been kept hidden from him for sixteen years and Draco's world and beliefs had been totally thrown for a loop. Now it seemed that he was finally realizing the attraction that he felt for Hermione Granger and it was scaring him as much as the memory of the Manticore attack.

* * *

Professor Snape was another that was shocked at the transformation of his once cold and unfeeling godson. Now it seemed that his total outlook on life had been changed. Then again finding out that you actually have a set of loving parents could do that. Snape found that he wasn't as disgusted by the affection that Draco showed to the Gryffindor as he thought he would be. It was endearing in a soppy sort of way. He was surprised at Hermione's actions though. She seemed to reciprocate the affection that Draco was showing.

* * *

Draco knew that his parents, Snape, Blaise and Theo were watching him as he held Hermione, but for the moment he didn't care. He had been shocked to come out of his almost trance like state to find himself pinning Hermione to the bed. For the first few seconds he had felt numb, then the realization had hit him that he could have hurt her while she was trying to help him. That had terrified him beyond anything that he had felt before. Lying there on top of her, his body pressed tightly to her's, Draco was aware of the tingle of awareness that was running through his body that informed him of the fact that Hermione Granger had matured into a beautiful young woman. Now as he remembered her kiss he discovered that perhaps his hatred for her had been a front to cover a different set of feelings that he had for the Gryffindor Princess. To put it bluntly, when he had become aware of the kiss, he had felt instant attraction and so had returned it. Now his emotions were in turmoil, as he struggled to come to terms with his growing respect and attraction for the Muggleborn witch. Finally after nearly fifteen minutes, the thought entered his brain that he might be crushing her with his weight so he loosened his arms from around her and shifted his weight off her body and sprawled out on his side next to her on the bed. Closing his eyes he was surprised when he felt her small hand take his, offering continued comfort when he needed it the most.

"Draco?" Narcissa's voice tentatively asked,

"I'm okay, Mum" Draco answered, still keeping his eyes closed, he wasn't ready to face anyone yet. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand gently and returned the gesture. Eventually Draco clamed himself enough that he was able to open his eyes and face the people closest to him.

"Draco mate, you okay?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah Blaise I'm fine"

"You scared the living crap out of us! And you nearly gave me a black eye! Man you have one hell of a swing!" Blaise commented. Draco smiled at him in appreciation, knowing that Blaise was trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"I'll say, you sent Lucius and Professor Snape flying!" Theo added with a grin, remembering Snape's undignified landing on the floor. Draco smirked slightly then turned his head when he felt the bed shift. Hermione had moved to her side and was watching him intently.

"It seems that you are always saving me. I though that it was traditionally the guy who was supposed to save the girl, not the other way around"

"Who said that I was the traditional type?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled slightly and shook his head, then his face became serious and he sighed heavily,

"I'm going to have to face this aren't I?" Hermione nodded gently,

"Yes, you are, otherwise this fear will dominate your life" Draco groaned,

"I knew that you were going to say that"

"Miss Granger is right, if you do not face it now, it will manifest into something larger and will control your entire life" Snape commented.

"We'll help you through it mate" Blaise added, when he saw Draco pale.

"Alright, so anyone got any ideas as to how I'm going to do this?" Draco asked. For the next hour the seven of them brainstormed with ideas until finally they had come up with a guide of what to do, Draco would start to face his fears the following morning.

* * *

Ok so there it is, Draco and Hermione's first kiss!!! anyway there will be better ones coming up in future chapters as well as some more funny adventures with the Marauders and other characters. Please Read and Review, though No flames please!!

Also for the purpose of this story( and i know that this is not correct but this is for MY story only), in the wizarding world only those of the same blood type can give and recieve transfusions, so if Draco is AB+ then that means that he can only recieve blood from another with AB+... I have been getting quite a few reviews about this whole blood issue and i picked this blood type for a reason that will be revealed towards the end of this story so bare with it if you want to find out why!! teehee!!!


	9. Facing His Fears

**Ok i know that this is a short chapter and not nearly as good as what i had hoped it would be but it was just so hard writing it, i kept hitting writers block and had to force myself to overcome the speed humps in the writing of this chapter. I almost gave up!!**

**The next chapter will hopefully be easier to write and longer, not alot of action in this one, but the next should have some scenes where Hermione and Draco become closer, Lucius and Narcissa appear as well but only briefly.**

**i don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter world, wish i did though as i would have Draco and Hermione together!!**

**Read and Enjoy and i am sorry for the delay in this update. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so long in coming!!

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Facing His Fears

The following weeks were spent helping Draco to overcome his fear of Manticores. Hermione was called to the Slytherin dorms nearly every night of those weeks, but she always refused the request to stay there the full night. Desensitizing Draco was slow going, a form of one step forward, two steps back. They were hoping to get him to the stage where he would be confident and in control enough to face a Bogart, that would form into a Manticore when Draco faced it. That Friday the Slytherins and Gryffindors had Transfiguration together and Professor McGonagall had set the subject at human transfiguration, specifically Animagi.

"Alright, now because we are focusing on Animagi this lesson, I have asked for two former student to help me with the fundamentals of what is required to become Animagi" McGonagall stated as the class started. Before the students could ask any questions, the door to the classroom flew open and James and Sirius strolled in, both with large grins on their faces. Sirius slammed the door behind him and followed James towards the front of the class.

"Mr Black! Kindly refrain from slamming my classroom door!" McGonagall snapped.

"Chill out Minnie, I'll remember that for next time" Sirius grinned cheekily.

"Padfoot, after all the detentions and points deductions you received for calling her that, you would think that you had learned your lesson" James commented with a laugh.

"True, one would think that wouldn't they, but she can't give me detention or take house points away any more" Sirius replied.

"No, but I can hex you into next century" McGonagall snapped, her eyes narrowed at Sirius.

"True, true" Sirius agreed, though he didn't look in the least bit concerned about it.

"Alright, so we're showing the pipsqueaks how to become an Animagus, is that correct?" James asked as he reached the front of the classroom.

"HEY!" Harry and Ron scowled.

"Oh sorry son, didn't realize that you were in the class" James commented when he saw his son sitting there.

"So, it's the Lions and the Snakes, this should be interesting" Sirius stated, when he saw that it was a Slytherin/Gryffindor class.

"If you two wouldn't mind, I would like to get back to actually teaching sometime in the near future" McGonagall snapped sharply.

"Sorry Minnie, please continue" Sirius answered blithely. McGonagall ignored him and turned back to her class.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, there are two ways to become an Animagus. The first is through meditation and concentration. It is less traumatic on your body for the initial change and takes quite a while to do prepare for and do properly. The second has only newly been advertised as an alternative to the meditation, although it has been in existence for nearly fifty years. It is a potion, it takes six months to brew and turns you into your animal instantly, although it is still necessary for you to complete the fundamental exercises beforehand, in order for you to prepare your body for the trauma of turning into an animal"

"You mean there was a potion? Damn Prongs! We could have become Animagi in our third year instead of doing that boring meditation crap for two years" Sirius exclaimed.

"Blame Moony, he was the one that did all the research for it, he never found the blasted potion" James replied.

"Ah Hem!" McGonagall interrupted.

"Oh sorry Minnie, continue" Sirius chuckled, waving his hand at the Gryffindor Head of House. McGonagall scowled at the two former Gryffindors, then continued.

"Once you have completed your initial transformation, your body becomes tuned to your animal and your transformations become second nature" so saying this, McGonagall quickly transformed into a cat. Sirius grinned and transformed as well, becoming the huge black dog. James was about to transform when all hell broke loose. Padfoot's animal instincts overran his human tendencies and he started barking at the cat. McGonagall's feline instincts kicked in and she hissed in fright at the huge black dog that was barking at her. Padfoot growled and bounded towards the tabby cat situated on the front desk. Parchment and ink went flying as the cat took off across the room with the dog in hot pursuit. Students screamed and ducked as the two animals started jumping and dodging in between all the desks.

"Padfoot! Down! Heal! Stay! Sit! Bad dog! Dammit! Minnie will have your guts for garters when she gets out of this mess!" James cried as he started chasing his best friend around the room. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were laughing and screaming as they witnessed their strict Transfiguration professor scrambling around the room being chased madly by one of her former students. Fifteen minutes later James stopped and slumped onto McGonagall's desk trying to catch his breath after doing three laps of the room chasing the dog. McGonagall, seeing an escape jumped into James's arms and scrambled up onto his shoulder, hissing and spitting at the dog as it came bounding towards them.

"Holy Merlin's boxers!" James shouted as he saw Padfoot bearing down upon him and the cat. Leaping onto McGonagall's desk he quickly gained higher ground and transformed into Prongs, McGonagall climbing up onto his antlers and clinging on for dear life as the stag tried to keep the dog from jumping up onto the desk.

"Harry! Do something!" Hermione stated as she crawled out from under the desk she had taken cover under when the dog and cat had jumped across it. Harry and Ron crawled out from under their desks and ran towards the still wildly barking Padfoot, pouncing on the shaggy black dog they pinned him to the floor.

"Professor, transform back quickly!" Harry grunted, as he and Ron struggled to subdue the thrashing dog beneath them. The cat climbed down from the stags antlers onto his back and quickly transformed back into the Transfiguration professor. McGonagall looked the worse for wear, her hat was skewed and her usually neat hair was falling out of the tight bun in which she kept it, her robes were crinkled and she was sitting astride the giant stag, her black stockings had a run in them and her sensible shoes were hanging from her feet. As soon as the cat disappeared, Padfoot ceased his barking and lay beneath Harry and Ron quietly. McGonagall quickly dismounted from Prongs's back and shakily climbed down off her desk. The stag jumped off the desk and transformed back into James. McGonagall looked like she was in some kind of trance, paying no attention to the things around her. Harry and Ron got to their feet and Sirius transformed back into his human form. Getting to his feet, Sirius looked over at the disheveled McGonagall and grinned.

"That was fun hey Minnie!" McGonagall snapped her head towards Sirius and whipped out her wand.

"I'll show you fun Sirius Black!" she snapped as she sent a hex towards the former Azkaban inmate. Sirius yelped as he dodged the hex and took off up the isle and after opening the door he bolted from the classroom. McGonagall was close on his heals sending hex upon hex after him.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" she screeched as she left the classroom chasing the escaping Sirius. James gave the bemused students a sheepish grin.

"Sirius was always able to get under her skin" he stated by way of an explanation before he took off after Sirius and McGonagall.

* * *

The students filed out of the classroom after packing up their things, both Slytherins and Gryffindors laughing and talking about the spectacle they had witnessed in Transfiguration. They marched down the corridor heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, as they once again shared this class with their rival house. Upon entering the classroom the students noticed that the desks had been removed and instead a large wardrobe sat at the front, the scene eerily familiar to their first lesson in third year with Lupin.

"Alright, today we are doing some revision from your previous years, can anyone tell me what we will be doing today?" Professor Mounthin asked once the class was assembled. Nobody was shocked when Hermione's hand raised.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Bogarts, the incantation for a Bogart is Ridikulus, nobody knows what they look like as they change depending on whom is facing them at the time, they morph into that person's greatest fear. Laughter is what really defeats a Bogart, the more there is the faster it is defeated" Hermione answered proudly, though she threw a concerned look at a very pale Draco.

"Very good Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor" Mounthin replied, "Alright form a line, I want all of you to face the Bogart today, Miss Granger you first if you please" Mounthin stated as he released the Bogart form the wardrobe. Hermione nodded, knowing what her greatest fear was, she was prepared when the Bogart morphed into two bodies laying on the classroom floor, eyes open and lifeless.

"Who are they?" Neville whispered.

"Hermione's parents" Harry answered softly, watching as Hermione raised her wand and shouted the spell. Instantly the bodies sprung up in fluffy pink bunny suits with long ears and cotton ball tails. A few giggled erupted as Harry moved forwards, knowing what the Bogart would turn into. A dementor appeared where the two people in bunny suits had been and Harry quickly raised his wand.

"Ridikulus!" the dementor disappeared to be turned into the blown up body of his Aunt Marge, the same as she had been when Harry had lost control of his magic in the summer before third year and blown her up for insulting his parents. Harry grinned cheekily and made way for Ron.

* * *

Draco was standing at the back of the line, reluctantly moving forward as all the other students faced the Bogart, he let out a small laugh as Neville once again had Professor Snape wearing his grandmothers clothes. Blaise took his turn, the vampire he was facing suddenly wore thongs, Hawaiian print shirt and board shorts. Theo was next, the last one before it was his turn. Everyone gasped as Lord Voldemort himself appeared, the professor paled and gasped, but before he could do anything, Theo had cast the spell and Voldie stood there in a fluffy pink bath robe, curlers and shower cap on his head and cute bunny slippers on his feet. The students howled with laughter. Looking around Draco saw that Harry was grasping his sides as he tried to breathe through his chuckles. Draco pasted on a slight smile, but that faded quickly as he saw Theo start to move from in front of him. Draco stood stock still, frozen in place as the Bogart began to morph into what he knew would be a Manticore. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready to face his fear. His body started shaking and his eyes were wide, glued as the Manticore began to take shape. Warm arms slid around his waist from behind and a soft voice whispered into his ear.

"You're not alone, just think of what would make it look funny" Draco turned his head slightly and glanced at Hermione. Because her head barely made it past his shoulder, she was on her tip toes in order to whisper in his ear.

"I can't do this, I'm not ready" he whispered back. Over the past few weeks, Draco had been able to somewhat control his fear, but only when he was in physical contact with Hermione. As long as he could feel her, even just to hold her hand, he was able to keep the fear he felt from totally consuming him.

"Close your eyes and imagine what would make it look hilarious" Hermione instructed gently. She knew, better than anyone, just how much self control it was taking Draco to not give into his fear.

"Hermione, I don't think that I can do this" Draco insisted. It was only on rare occasions that he used her first name, still preferring to call her Granger, just as she called him Malfoy when she wasn't helping him with his fear.

"Yes you can, Draco. Now close your eyes and think of something that would make it look funny" Draco sighed heavily and did as she told him. The good thing about a Bogart is that it couldn't make any sounds, so Draco didn't have to listen to its haunting cries as the now formed Manticore began to pace in front of him. Draco concentrated on thinking what would make the Manticore look funny, but the only thing that he could see was Filch's cat as it had looked when James Potter had turned it into a miniature replica of the Gryffindor lion.

"Do you have something?" Hermione asked softly, tightening her arms around his waist.

"I think so" Draco answered shakily.

"Then raise your wand and open your eyes once you're ready to cast the spell" Hermione instructed gently. Draco did as she instructed.

"Ridikulus!" the Manticore shrunk and turned into Mrs Norris before puffs of hair appeared and she looked exactly as she did that day in the Great Hall. Draco grinned as the rest of the class screamed in laughter, all remembering the scene in the Great Hall with the Marauders. Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations" she whispered before she let him go and moved away so that Theo and Blaise could return to his side.

* * *

Well there it is, told you that it was short and not all that it could be but i had so much trouble with it, it was just being so bloody stubborn!!!!

Please read and Review, but no flames, i'm trying to keep my confidence in my writing ability, seems the harder i make my stories the harder it is to continue them but i promise that i will complete all my stories.

Thankyou to all those who have read and enjoy my writing i appreciate all your reviews

angelrider93


	10. Pansy's Outburst

**Alright here's the next chapter. The following one shouldn't be too far away, i've had the ideea for the next chapter in my head for weeks, it was just a matter of filling in the gaps until i could write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any of its characters (if i did i would be set for life)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, not much Dramione action but again an essential chapter in relation to the story itself.

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Pansy's Outburst

Hermione was walking down the corridor, heading towards lunch. Harry and Ron were walking on either side of her silently, each engrossed in their own thoughts about what they had witnessed between Draco and Hermione in the DADA classroom.

"Hermione?" Harry tentatively began.

"Yes Harry?"

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" he asked gently. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression.

"We're friends of sorts Harry, I'm just helping him get over his fear, or at the very least, helping him to learn how to control it! You know that" Hermione replied with a pointed look at her closest friend.

"Does it have to include so much touching?" Ron asked sourly. Though he and Harry had called a truce with Draco, Blaise and Theo. It didn't mean that they were comfortable with their best friend being so touchy feely with the Blonde.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ronald! You know that the only way he can control his fear is if he and I are touching in some way!" Hermione huffed.

"Couldn't you have just held his hand or something? You didn't have to hug him like that" Ron insisted. He wasn't about to let Hermione know that the green eyed monster had visited him upon seeing her hug his former enemy as if she were familiar with him.

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him, "Stop being stupid! You and he have called a truce, its not like he's going to hurt me!" Ron sighed heavily, he knew that Hermione would never like him in the way that he liked her, in fact he was pretty sure that she fancied Draco, though she herself wasn't aware of it yet.

"Sorry Mione, I'm not worried about him and his friends, but the other Slytherins. I don't want to see you hurt that's all" Ron swallowed his pride and forced himself to act as her friend only, instead of the spurned suitor he felt like. Hermione smiled at Ron, he had matured in leaps and bounds since Voldemort had been killed, and even more so since the attack on Harry and Draco. He was now able to control his temper and think before he opened his mouth.

"I'll be fine Ron, I can handle myself"

"Just be careful Mione, Parkinson still believes that she has some type of claim on Malfoy. Blaise was telling me yesterday that she refuses to accept what both he and Lucius have plainly told her. If she felt that you were a threat to her fantasy life as Malfoy's bride then she could be dangerous" Harry cautioned her. Hermione smiled at both her best friends.

"I'll be fine, trust me" she replied as they entered the Great Hall.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson sat fuming at the Slytherin table glaring at the Golden Trio as they took their places at the Gryffindor table and began to eat their lunch. Her rage was directed at the brown haired girl of the trio. _'How dare that filthy Mudblood lay a hand on my Drakie-Poo, I'll show her just who he belongs too' _she growled to herself. Casting a glance down the Slytherin table to where Draco sat next to Theo and opposite Blaise, Pansy hoped that he would cast a glance her way. She was convinced that Draco and Lucius had said those things to her to test her devotion to the younger Malfoy. She stared at Draco, waiting for him to acknowledge her look and invite her to move down the table and join him for lunch. She saw Blaise glance her way and then say something quietly to Draco. The blonde grimaced in disgust and purposely shifted so that he presented his back to her. Her eyes widened in hurt when he flipped her the finger over his shoulder, not even sparing her a glance as he did so. Turning back to her plate, Pansy held her tears as she picked at her food. She knew that she had to be strong if she were to pass the test that Lucius and Draco had set for her. Begging Draco would only ensure her failure, she had to be strong and wait for them to come back to her and inform her that she had passed and that she would become the next Mrs Malfoy. She grinned evilly, that didn't mean that she couldn't curse the Gryffindor Mudblood for touching her man though, it would only prove to Lucius and Draco that she was willing to do whatever it took to protect the Malfoy name. Turning in the direction of the Head table she smiled at Lucius and Narcissa, receiving a scowl from Lucius and a blank glare from Narcissa.

* * *

Snape noticing the actions at his house table, glanced over at Lucius and Narcissa.

"I should warn you Lucius, Miss Parkinson believes that you are testing her devotion to Draco" Lucius turned towards him with a blank look.

"What do you mean Severus?"

"She is convinced that you and Draco only said those things regarding her supposed betrothal to test her loyalty to your son" Snape clarified.

"Merlin's beard! Is she really that stupid?" Lucius asked.

"Apparently so, Miss Bulstrode came to me and asked me if it truly was a test, apparently Miss Parkinson had asked her to be a bridesmaid at her wedding to Draco"

"She's insane!" Narcissa gasped, having overheard the conversation.

"That she may be, but she can also be dangerous" Snape warned.

"Dangerous? To whom? She wouldn't dare touch Draco if she believes that she will one day become his wife" Lucius stated.

"Not to Draco, but to Miss Granger. Miss Parkinson witnessed the interaction between Draco and Miss Granger in the DADA class today when she helped him to face the Bogart, she may take it upon herself to punish Miss Granger for touching him"

"And being a Slytherin, she will be cunning and underhanded in the way she does it, if she were to directly challenge her, Hermione could protect herself and would win the duel" Narcissa commented.

"Miss Parkinson is perhaps the only student who is unaware of whom is responsible for saving Draco's life and where your loyalty was during Voldemort's time. Her fellow students have not bothered to inform her, knowing that she wouldn't believe them" Snape added. Lucius and Narcissa nodded in understanding. Lucius was thinking to himself, planning on contacting Pansy's mother when he felt Narcissa tense beside him.

"What is it dear?" he asked, turning to his wife.

"Pansy just followed Hermione out of the Great Hall, she's alone!" Narcissa answered as she quickly rose to her feet and left the table. Lucius and Snape noted that Harry and Ron were still sitting at the Gryffindor table and quickly followed her, Lucius motioning to Draco, Theo and Blaise to follow them as he passed the Slytherin table.

* * *

Hermione felt the prickle of danger seconds before she heard a feminine voice shout '_Crucio_' It was instantly followed with a deeper masculine drawl calling '_Protego_'. She whipped around to see Pansy Parkinson with her wand pointed at her. Behind her, hurrying down the corridor was Lucius, Narcissa and Snape. Lucius also had his wand pointed at her, it was then that she realized that it had been Lucius who had cast the shielding charm over her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Narcissa asked as she rushed to the shaken girls side and enveloped her in her arms.

"I'm fine Narcissa" Hermione replied shakily as she stared at Pansy. Draco, Theo and Blaise came sprinting up the corridor towards them.

"What's going on?" Draco panted to his father.

"Miss Parkinson just tried to Crucio, Hermione" Lucius answered.

"Mr Malfoy! How could you protect the filthy mudblood?" Pansy shrieked as she again pointed her wand at Hermione and prepared to throw another curse at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted, catching Pansy's wand as it flew towards him and handing it to Snape.

"You dare to raise your wand at Hermione? Much less when my wife is standing with her?" Lucius asked in cold fury. Pansy realized her mistake but forged ahead.

"She touched Draco, she put her filthy mudblood germs on him and tainted his purity!"

"Pansy you stupid bint! Hermione is the one who donated her blood to save my life!" Draco snarled, purposely using Hermione's first name to drive the point home. "If she's tainted then so am I" he added, casting a small smile at Hermione to let her know that he didn't mean anything by his comment. Hermione returned the smile and nodded, indicating that she understood what he was doing. Pansy however didn't listen to Draco.

"You put your hands on my betrothed mudblood! For that you have to pay!" she shrieked.

"WHAT!?" Draco shouted. "PANSY YOU AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN BETROTHED NOR WILL WE EVER BE!"

"It seems that Miss Parkinson believes that we were testing her loyalty and devotion to you Draco" Lucius told his son.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Draco cried, forgetting in his anger that his parents and Godfather were there.

"I shit you not" Lucius replied with dignity. Draco flushed, _'Oops' _he thought to himself.

"Oh no you don't! _Locomotor Mortis!_" Snape suddenly snapped. Immobilizing Pansy who had been advancing on Hermione and Narcissa.

"Miss Parkinson I believe that there are a few things that you need to be made aware of" Lucius started, his cold tone sending shivers of fear down the pug nosed girls spine.

"Like what?" she asked timidly, Lucius Malfoy had always intimidated her.

"Firstly, you and Draco have never been betrothed, nor will you ever be! I meant what I said that day in the hospital wing, it was never a test for you, it was simple fact! Secondly, Hermione here is the reason that Draco is still alive! She was the blood donor for the transfusion that saved his life, her blood now runs in his veins! And thirdly, I believe that you are under the misconception that I was on Voldemort's side! I was a spy and a member of the Order of the Phoenix! My loyalty was always to the light side, Narcissa is close friends with Harry Potter's mother Lily, whom, I might point out is also a Muggleborn like our Hermione here" Lucius finished, pointedly stressing the word '_our' _when referring to Hermione, knowing that Pansy would correctly interpret it as his acceptance and affection for the Gryffindor. Pansy stood in shocked silence, she could see the cold truth shining from Lucius Malfoy's eyes and finally realized that she had been wrong. There was never a test, Draco truly did hate her and Lucius had no intention of forcing his only son to marry a girl he hated. Snape turned to Theo and Blaise.

"Go and get Dumbledore, inform him that one of the students attempted to cast an 'unforgivable' on a fellow student"

"There is no need Severus, the portraits have already informed me" Dumbledore said as he joined the group of people standing in the corridor. "Miss Parkinson you will accompany me to my office where we will wait for your mother to arrive. Severus as her head of house I will need you to accompany us"

"Of course Albus" Snape replied as he waved his wand and released Pansy from his spell.

"Albus I would like to come if I may, I believe that Narcissa and I will need to speak to Pricilla personally about some issues" Lucius stated.

"Of course Lucius" Dumbledore agreed, then he turned to Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Theo. "You are all excused from your current classes, however your next class will begin soon"

"Yes sir" the four answered politely. Dumbledore nodded then turned and headed in the direction of his office. Snape followed him, his hand clamped firmly on the silent Pansy's shoulder. Narcissa gave Hermione another gentle hug, then after dropping a chaste kiss on Draco's forehead she took Lucius's arm and left with him in the direction that the headmaster had gone.

* * *

Pansy sat sullenly in Dumbledores office as she waited for her mother to floo in. Her father had been sent to Azkaban after Voldemort was defeated, he had received the kiss six months after Voldemort's demise. Pansy didn't miss her father, he had been cruel to her mother and herself. The fire glowed green and Pricilla Parkinson stepped out of the grate.

"Dumbledore! What is the meaning of summoning me in the middle of my weekly spa treatment?" Pricilla shrilled as soon as she saw the Headmaster.

"A matter of grave importance" Dumbledore replied. It was then that Pricilla noticed the Malfoy's.

"Lucius, Narcissa! How wonderful to see you both! We really must sit down and finalize the arrangements for Pansy's betrothal to Draco so that we can finally make it official" Lucius scowled and held his tongue, Narcissa however didn't.

"There will be no betrothal Pricilla! That is why we are here! I will never marry my son off to your daughter!" Pricilla gasped in dismay, seeing her grand dreams of being linked to the illustrious Malfoy family going down the drain.

"But, but why?"

"Mrs Parkinson, I called you here to discuss the future of your daughter" Dumbledore interrupted firmly. Pricilla swung her attention from the Malfoys and finally noticed Pansy and Snape. Seeing the forbidding expression on Snape's face and the grave expression on Dumbledore's, Pricilla took a seat in the vacant chair next to Pansy.

"What has happened?" She asked, casting a glance at her silent daughter.

"Your daughter just attempted to cast an unforgivable on a fellow student" Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Which student?" Pricilla asked.

"Miss Hermione Granger" Dumbledore replied.

"The mudblood? What of it?" Pricilla asked dismissively.

"Mrs Parkinson, I don't believe that you understand the gravity of this situation. The casting of an unforgivable is grounds for immediate expulsion from this school and is also punishable by a stint in Azkaban" Dumbledore stated. Pansy gasped and paled, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks.

"You said that she only attempted to cast the curse" Pricilla stated shakily, Dumbledore's words finally impressing upon her the severity of the situation her daughter was in.

"She cast the curse but it was blocked"

"Which curse?"

"The Cruciatus"

"Who would have the strength to block that curse?" Pricilla asked in awe.

"Harry Potter for one, though it was not he who did so, Miss Granger also has the strength to block it, but she was attacked from behind" Dumbledore replied.

"Then who did?"

"I did" Lucius stated coldly. Pricilla turned in shock to stare at Lucius.

"Lucius? You protected a mud…er…muggleborn?"

"That muggleborn is the reason why my son is still alive!" Lucius snapped.

"Yes, I heard about the Manticore attack from Pansy"

"It was Miss Granger that provided the blood for Mr Malfoy's transfusion" Dumbledore pointed out.

"Then why would Pansy try to curse her if she saved Draco's life?" Pricilla asked confused as she stared at her daughter.

"Draco and Hermione have become close, she has been helping him with the fear that he developed after the attack! Your daughter took offense to it and decided that Hermione needed to be punished for her closeness with Draco" Narcissa snapped with a scathing look at Pansy.

"My daughter has every right to take offence to another girl moving in on her betrothed" Pricilla snapped.

"Draco is not her betrothed!" Narcissa retorted heatedly. Lucius placed a calming hand on his wife's arm and addressed Pricilla.

"Draco has no desire to be anywhere near your daughter much less being forced to marry her, quite frankly I agree with him. Nothing was ever set in stone, it was merely mentioned in passing, you would do well to remember that, your daughter chose not to take what Draco and I told her to be truth and as such now finds herself in the predicament she is currently in" hearing Lucius say that was the final straw for Pansy.

"Its all her fault! She took him from me! I remember what he said to me that day when you told me that I would never be a Malfoy! He said that he would rather marry her as opposed to me! And now you are friendly with her, calling her by her first name! its sick! You actually approve of her! I have grown up believing that one day Draco would finally realize that I loved him and yet he turns from me and goes to her! And you allow it! All the girls in this school want Draco for his money and looks and I have jealously and possessively protected him from them…"

"And it precisely that reason as to why he cannot stand you" Lucius interrupted before she could continue. "You call him by a childish and immature nick name that he detests, cling to his arm until he fears that it will fall off, follow him everywhere, demand his attention when he is otherwise occupied, warn everyone away from him, try to make his decisions for him, and continually force your attentions on him! Its no bloody wonder that he can't stand the sight of you, the only thing that stopped him from hexing you was the fear of my wrath if he did so!" Lucius shouted, losing his temper at the utter stupidity displayed by the Slytherin girl.

Pansy whimpered as Lucius pointed out all the things that she had done, put that way it was no wonder that Draco wanted nothing to do with her. What she had been doing to try to make him love her, had in actual fact pushed him away to the point where he couldn't stand the sight of her. She had effectively pushed him into the arms of another girl. It was there in the headmaster's office that Pansy finally accepted the truth, she had lost all chances with Draco, he would never love her, nor want her, she would be lucky if he was even civil to her from now on. Seeing her daughter break down in tears finally brought out some type of maternal instinct in the selfish Pricilla Parkinson. Rising to her feet she moved to kneel at her daughter's feet and slowly brought Pansy into a motherly embrace. Pansy wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed into her shoulder. Narcissa felt a twinge as she heard the girls heartbroken sobs, but she was still too angry at what the girl had done to both her son and Hermione to spare much sympathy. Finally Pansy's sobs subsided and Pricilla looked at her daughter sadly for a moment then turned to Dumbledore.

"What's her punishment?" she asked softly. Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"Miss Parkinson will be suspended until Christmas Break. After the break she may return but will have detention every night for a month. Her Hogsmeade privileges will be revoked until such a time as I deem to re-instate them. She is not to attempt to communicate with Mr Malfoy or Miss Granger unless they approach her first, and for the first two months after she returns she is to surrender her wand to her Head of House at the completion of her final class for the day. Professor Snape will give it to her at breakfast every morning in time for her first class. Two hundred points will also be deducted from Slytherin for her misconduct. If any of these conditions are broken or she starts a fight then it will be immediate expulsion" Pricilla nodded in agreement, knowing that her daughter was lucky to not be expelled on the spot, let alone escape Azkaban.

"Can I take her home now?"

"Yes, I will sent one of the house elves to your home to deliver her belongings" Dumbledore replied. Pricilla smiled then helped her tear stained daughter to the fireplace and with a burst of green flame they were gone.

"Two hundred points Albus?" Snape groaned.

"She should have been expelled Severus" Dumbledore pointed out.

"Why didn't you expel her?" Narcissa enquired.

"I had every intention of doing so until I saw her breakdown, it was then that I realized that there is some hope for the girl"

"Merlin you really are a sucker for hard luck cases Albus" Snape grimaced.

"That I am Severus" Dumbledore agreed as he sat back in his chair and waved his hand to the clear glass bowl on his desk, "Lemon Drop anyone?".

* * *

Well there it is, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review but no flames please. 


	11. Christmas Plans

**Ok here's the next chapter, lol i told you it wouldn't take long before i had it written.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with Harry Potter.**

**The next chapter that i post will mainly centre on Draco and his thoughts.

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Christmas Plans

It had been two weeks since Pansy's suspension. Hermione and Draco had had to put up with whispers and rumors of all kinds ranging from Hermione using a potion on Draco and his parents in order for them to accept her. To Draco accidentally getting Hermione pregnant and now his parents were forcing them to marry in order to secure the Malfoy heir. Both just shook their heads in wonder at the stupidity that some of their fellow classmates displayed when trying to explain away the unexplainable. After facing the Bogart in DADA, Draco hadn't had another nightmare, and was looking forward to his first Christmas at Malfoy Manor without the charade. Lucius and Narcissa had returned to Malfoy Manor a week after Pansy's suspension to begin the preparations for Christmas. James and Lily, along with Remus and Sirius had left as well, all heading to the abandoned Potter Estate to ready it for Harry's first Christmas with his parents (well that he could remember anyway). James hadn't been to the abandoned mansion since he and Lily had married, but since their house at Godric's Hollow had been destroyed and Voldemort was no longer a threat, they had decided to make his parents house their new home. Ron and Ginny were excited, since their father had been elected the new Minister of Magic, their financial woes had subsided and both were looking forward to spending Christmas in Romania with Charlie. Hermione was looking forward to spending the Christmas holidays with her parents, the previous three years she and Ron had stayed at Hogwarts with Harry to keep him company, even though Harry had been living with Sirius for the past two years, he still stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, claiming it was tradition for the three of them to spend Christmas together.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table the morning of the last Hogsmeade weekend before the break Hermione smiled as Ginny complained to her about the lack of cute guys in her year.

"I'm serious Mione, there are no cute guys in fifth year, and the ones that are cute are prats"

"Well why don't you set your eyes on someone from another year then?" Hermione asked simply as she scooped up a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Like who?" Ginny asked in her usual blunt manner.

"Well what do you want in a guy? And don't say he has to be good looking because that would just infer that you're shallow"

"I just want someone that likes me and treats me right, nothing more, nothing less" Ginny sighed as she stabbed at her sausage.

"Ginny you will find that the right guy will come to you if you just be patient, that way you can be swept off your feet" Hermione smiled.

"Kind of like you huh?" Ginny asked pointedly. Hermione's eyes showed her confusion.

"Er…care to elaborate Gin, I'm not sure I follow"

"I'm talking about how you and a certain platinum blonde have become awfully close over the last few weeks" Ginny grinned. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Not you too Gin, please tell me that you haven't bought into all those stupid rumors circulating the school"

"Have you heard the newest one?" Ginny asked cheekily. Hermione grimaced and shook her head.

"Probably not, how new is it?"

"I only heard it this morning on the way to breakfast" Ginny replied.

"Oh, its that new! Alright hit me with it" Hermione stated as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Apparently you and Malfoy have been secretly married since fifth year and his parents are beginning to get impatient for grandchildren, that's why they stayed here so long, to try to convince the two of you to hurry and produce an heir" Ginny whispered. Hermione spat her pumpkin juice out as she absorbed what Ginny had just told her.

"Are you bloody serious?" she gasped as she began to mop up her pumpkin juice. Ginny nodded sagely.

"I'm afraid so"

"Merlin, these people really need to get a life!" Hermione groaned as she used her wand to clean up the rest of the pumpkin juice.

"Who needs to get a life?" a male voice asked. Hermione and Ginny snapped their heads up, startled, having not heard anyone approach. Draco cocked his head slightly, and smirked at them. Hermione recovered and answered his question.

"The people who have nothing better to do than to continue to start new and even more unbelievable rumors about the two of us" Draco nodded in understanding.

"Yes I heard one of the new ones this morning"

"Is it the same one that Ginny just told me?"

"I don't know, was it the one where my father cast the Imperius on you because I have been so love sick over you, that he couldn't stand it anymore and finally gave in?" Hermione burst out laughing, shaking her head.

"No, Ginny just told me that apparently you and I have been secretly married since fifth year and the reason Lucius and Narcissa were here for so long, was to convince us to finally produce an heir, seems they are getting impatient with waiting for grandchildren" Draco burst into laughter.

"I hadn't heard that one yet, Blaise will have a field day with it when I tell him" Hermione scowled.

"Blaise had better not be encouraging these rumors" Draco shrugged,

"You know Blaise"

"Yeah I do, that's why I said it" Hermione replied with a small smile.

"The rumors will stop soon, though I must admit I prefer them to the alternative" Draco stated as he took a seat opposite the two girls.

"The Slytherins didn't give you a hard time did they?"

"No, surprisingly enough they seemed to have expected it, its strange really"

"Well Gryffindor were acting like they knew all along that we would finally call a truce, honestly who could have ever seen that coming?" Draco chuckled at Hermione's exasperated expression. Ginny however was looking between the two as if they both had two heads. Where the two of them really that oblivious to what was obvious to the rest of the school?

"Anyway Granger, I came over here because Mum and Dad owled me last night, they'll be in Hogsmeade today and wanted to know if you'd join us for lunch, said they needed to talk to you about something or other"

"Sure Malfoy, when and where?"

"I'm meeting them outside Madam Pudifoots at twelve"

"Alright, I'll be there" Draco nodded and stood up from his seat.

"I'll catch you later Granger" then he headed back to Blaise and Theo who were still sitting at the Slytherin table. Ginny shook her head at the total and utter blindness of the two, before turning to Hermione.

"I forgot to ask, where are Harry and Ron? Ever since the Pansy incident they haven't left your side"

"And I finally had enough of it and told them both to back off last night, I'm quite capable of protecting myself and I didn't appreciate then hovering over me and following me like a pair of wolves" Hermione grumped.

"So now they're…"

"So now they're upstairs sulking like a couple of boys who have just been banned from participating in their favorite pastime" Hermione finished.

"Its only because they care about you Mione, and they feel guilty that they let you leave without them after Harry warned you that Parkinson might try something" Ginny pointed out. Hermione sighed.

"I know Gin, but they are both going way too far with it, I'm not some porcelain doll that needs to be wrapped in tissue paper and protected from the world" Ginny nodded in understanding having been on the receiving end of Harry and Ron's brand of protection on several occasions.

"Yes it seems to be that they believe that because we are women we have no idea on how to protect ourselves. Never mind the fact that you and I can whip their butts at any time in a duel" Hermione laughed at Ginny's blunt comment. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a tawny gray owl. Hermione smiled happily as she recognized her mother's owl. Feeding it a bit of bacon from her plate, she quickly untied the letter from its leg and broke the seal. Her amber eyes scanned the letter, their light dimming at every line read. By the time she had finished the letter, Hermione's shoulders had slumped and the excitement had left her eyes. Ginny, who had watched her reaction curiously, placed a hand on the older girls shoulder in concern.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione turned and sent a small smile to her friend.

"Yes, everything is fine, its just that I have to stay here for Christmas again that's all"

"What? Why?"

"My parents have to go to a convention in Brazil, at first they thought that they could take me along but they just received news that they couldn't"

"Oh I'm sorry Mione, you were really looking forward to spending Christmas with them"

"Its alright, I'll just use the break to finish off all the homework I have fallen behind in"

"Are you sure? I could ask mum and dad if you can come to Romania with us" Ginny offered.

"No, its ok Gin"

"Well if you're sure"

"I'm positive"

"Alright then" Ginny consented dubiously.

"I'll be fine Gin, trust me" Hermione reassured her friend with a smile, "Come on, lets go and grab the two sulking wonders and head to Hogsmeade, if I'm going to meet the Malfoy's for lunch, I had better spend the morning with Harry and Ron" Ginny nodded and smiled back at Hermione. Both stood from their seats and left the Great Hall in search of the two missing members of the Golden Trio.

* * *

Just past twelve o'clock, found Draco waiting with his parents outside Madam Pudifoots for Hermione to arrive.

"Draco she did say that she would join us, didn't she?" Narcissa asked again.

"Yes Mum" Draco sighed. Lucius opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Hermione hurried up to them, panting and out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Harry and Ron wouldn't let me leave without first giving me the Spanish inquisition" she apologized as soon as she got her breath.

"Its alright Hermione dear, how are you?" Narcissa replied as she gave Hermione a gentle hug.

"I'm fine Thankyou, and yourself?" Hermione answered as she returned the embrace.

"Oh just wonderful" Narcissa smiled.

"Shall we head to lunch?" Lucius asked with a small smile at Hermione as he held his arm out for her to take. Hermione took it without hesitation, though she did have a perplexed look on her face. Narcissa took Draco's proffered arm and followed her husband and Hermione into the small restaurant. Lucius led them to a private table at the back of the restaurant, and, always the gentleman, held Hermione's chair out for her as she took her seat. Draco followed suit, holding out a chair for his mother before taking his seat next to Hermione. After they had ordered and their lunch arrived, the four of them talked about school and what had been happening since Lucius and Narcissa had returned to the Manor. Both of the elder Malfoy's laughed in amusement as Draco and Hermione told them about the rumors that had been circulating the halls of Hogwarts.

"Oh, the stories that young minds can create these days" Narcissa commented when Hermione spoke of the rumor that Ginny had informed her of that morning. "I will admit that I would love grandchildren, but not for a few years yet at least" Lucius who was still chuckling at the rumor that he had cast the Imperious on Hermione, grinned at his wife.

"A few years Cissa?"

"Of course Lucius, I'm too young to be a grandmother yet" Narcissa replied impishly. Hermione smiled at the interaction of the family that she had come to admire and care for over the short time that she had gotten to know them. Since the subject of the conversation was making her slightly uncomfortable, she decided to change the subject.

"Draco mentioned that you wanted to talk to me about something" she commented, using Draco's given name, as had become habit when with his parents.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot" Narcissa exclaimed. "We need your help and advice"

"With what?" Hermione inquired, intrigued.

"Well, normally for Christmas we follow Malfoy family tradition and simply hold a ball for all our friends, we have a traditional Christmas lunch and then the rest of the day is spent preparing for the ball. This year we want to have a more family orientated Christmas since this is the first time that we will be able to do so, and we were hoping that you could give us some ideas about what to do. We really have no idea on how other families spend their Christmases since both Lucius's and my families did the same thing" Hermione nodded in understanding then thought about what she and her parents normally did.

"Well I can start by telling you what my family normally does for Christmas, you can see what appeals to you from that and then I'll let you know what some other traditions are"

"That sounds perfect" Narcissa smiled.

"Alright, well on Christmas eve, my mum and I usually bake sugar cookies, most often resulting in a flour fight between the two of us until dad comes in to break it up. In the evening my parents and I set up the Christmas tree in our living room, we decorate it together and then dad puts the star on the top. After that we normally just sit and chat about things while drinking hot chocolate until we all head to bed. Christmas morning we gather around the tree in our pajamas and open our presents together before eating a relaxed breakfast in the living room"

"That sound nice" Narcissa commented softly.

"After breakfast we all get dressed, then mum heads into the kitchen to start making lunch, she won't let dad and I help her, so we normally head out to the backyard to build snowmen and make snow angels. Mum calls us in for lunch and we have the traditional Christmas lunch with turkey, baked ham and all the trimmings, we have crackers and eggnog as well as Christmas pudding with brandy custard and ice-cream. Sometimes we have family over but more often than not its just the three of us. After lunch we relax for a while before going back outside for the traditional Granger snowball fight"

"What happens after that?" Draco asked, he had remained silent throughout Hermione's description and was surprised at how much fun she seemed to have with her parents, he was looking forward to doing some of the things she mentioned with his own.

"Then its just each to their own for the rest of the day really, sometimes we head to friends places to join them for dinner, but usually we just eat what's left over from lunch and sit around and talk, mum and I usually end up laughing as dad tries to assemble some present he received without the benefit of reading the instructions" Hermione giggled as she remembered the time her father attempted to put his new computer desk together.

"That sounds wonderful, is that what you will be doing this Christmas?" Narcissa asked with a smile. Hermione's smile faded and she shook her head.

"No, my parents will be in Brazil at a convention this Christmas, originally I was going to go with them, but I received a letter from my mother this morning letting me know that they couldn't take me with them, so I'll be staying at Hogwarts again this year" Narcissa frowned.

"Again?" Lucius asked, speaking for the first time. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, it will be the fourth in a row that I'll spend at Hogwarts" Hermione replied sadly, then she smiled brightly.

"But that's ok, like I told Ginny, I'll just use it to catch up on all my homework"

"You're not going to your friends places instead?" Narcissa asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, the Weasleys are heading to Romania to spend Christmas with Charlie, and this is Harry's first Christmas with his parents" Draco saw his parents exchange a look but said nothing. They finished their lunch, discussing what else the Malfoy's could incorporate into their Christmas and before Hermione knew it, it was time to head back to Hogwarts. As they exited Madam Pudifoots, Hermione thanked Lucius and Narcissa for the lunch then headed off to meet up with her friends.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione walk towards her friends and greet them cheerfully, he had to admit she was doing a good job of hiding her sadness at having to stay at Hogwarts alone. Turning to his parents he saw the pensive and thoughtful expressions on their faces and grinned.

"Go ahead and invite her" Lucius and Narcissa turned to their son.

"Pardon?"

"I can see you want to, go ahead and invite her to the Manor for Christmas"

"You wouldn't mind?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Not at all, this will be the first Christmas where we will all be doing something that we are unfamiliar with, having her there with us would probably make it a lot less awkward. Her natural exuberance will help us ease into creating new traditions" Lucius and Narcissa smiled at their son with pride, marveling at how his interaction with Hermione had changed his spoilt brat persona somewhat.

* * *

Hermione was sitting with her friends, reassuring both Harry and Ron that she would be fine at Hogwarts for Christmas and refusing their offers to remain with her, when Professor McGonagall appeared beside her.

"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office" Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, but she rose to her feet and followed the Transfiguration professor out of the Great Hall and towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters office.

"Professor, do you know what this is in relation to?" Hermione asked as they reached the statue.

"No, Miss Granger, only that he has something to talk to you about…Candy Canes!" McGonagall replied and the Gargoyle moved aside for the worried girl to step onto the revolving staircase. Hermione knocked on the door and when she heard Dumbledore's voice bid her to enter she opened it and walked into the office. She was surprised to see Lucius and Narcissa both sitting in the office, but after seeing the smiling face of the Hogwarts headmaster and the Malfoy's, Hermione relaxed and greeted them all affectionately.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to call you away from your dinner but Lucius and Narcissa wanted to speak to you privately, away from prying eyes and gossiping mouths" Dumbledore addressed the young girl.

"That's ok Professor, I'd finished eating anyway" Hermione replied.

"Ah good, good. Please have a seat Miss Granger, would you care for a Lemon drop?"

"No Thankyou" Hermione politely declined, then she turned towards Narcissa as the woman spoke.

"Hermione, after our chat today in Hogsmeade and hearing about your Christmas plans, Lucius and I would like to invite you to join us for Christmas at Malfoy Manor" Hermione was gob smacked to say the least, she glanced at Lucius, he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I…I don't know what to say, I'm flattered that you would invite me, but wouldn't Draco and yourselves prefer to spend your first Christmas without your façade alone?"

"Draco is all for the idea actually, he believes, like us that trying new things might make it awkward and that your natural exuberance would help us to enjoy it more. But more to the point, we want you to spend Christmas with us simply because we care about you and want you there. Please say that you will come, we would all be delighted and thrilled if you did" Narcissa watched with baited breath as a smile gradually appeared on Hermione's full lips.

"I'd love to, Thankyou for inviting me" Narcissa jumped up and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Oh that's wonderful, Lucius and I will pick you and Draco up from the station on Saturday evening, then we'll have dinner before heading to the Manor"

"Thankyou, I look forward to it" Hermione smiled at them again then left the office, a bounce in her step that hadn't been there since she had received the letter from her parents that morning.

* * *

Hermione was still smiling brightly when she walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, what did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked as she took her usual seat near the fire.

"Lucius and Narcissa just wanted to talk to me privately that's all" Hermione answered as she relaxed back into the chair.

"What did they want?" Ron asked bluntly. Hermione frowned at Ron's tone, but then smiled brightly again.

"They invited me to spend Christmas with them at Malfoy Manor" seeing her smile, Harry instantly knew that she had accepted the invitation. Ron, who was not as observant however, spoke without thinking.

"Well obviously you declined, who would want to spend Christmas with all the pomp and ceremony that they are sure to indulge in, bloody boring really. If you ask me it's a good thing you declined, you'd have more fun here studying in the library" Ron finished, ignoring both Ginny's and Harry's attempts to shut him up. Hermione's eyes flashed with anger as she glared at her red headed friend.

"Well I didn't ask you Ronald! And for your information I said yes!" and with that she stomped out of the common room and up to her dorms.

"Smooth move, dumbass!" Ginny snapped as she glared at her brother.

"What did I say?" Ron asked bewildered.

"You just put your huge foot in your mouth once again, I'm surprised that you didn't choke!" Ginny retorted, then she flounced off to join Hermione in her room. Ron turned to Harry.

"Did I really do that?"

"Yeah, yeah, you did mate" Harry replied quietly. He wasn't altogether happy about Hermione's relationship with the Malfoy's, but he knew that as her friend, it was his job to support her decisions, not to beat her down about them. Ron sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I can't help it, I try but its hard to see her getting close to someone else"

"Is it because it's Malfoy, or just that she's getting close to someone in general?" Harry asked gently.

"In general, but it just makes it worse that its Malfoy. I know that she will never feel the same way as I do, but its still not an easy thing to swallow"

"I know mate, but you have to really, if you want to remain friends and not alienate her completely"

"I know" Ron admitted, then he turned to Harry "When do you think they will finally realize what is obvious to the rest of us?"

"Who knows, one day" Harry answered with a shrug, before he and Ron returned to the chess game that they had abandoned when Hermione had walked in.

* * *

Well there it is, don't worry just one more chapter before they head off to Malfoy Manor for Christmas, then watch the action begin to pour off the page :D

Please read and Review, no flames though lol i beat myslef up enough about my writing as it is!


	12. Christmas Countdown

**Ok here's the next chapter. I'm not really happy with it, but after re-writing it nearly five times i decided to just post it so i could move onto the chapters that i really want to write (the christmas break) Not much Dramione interaction in this one, but there will be more and more as they grow closer.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with Harry Potter!!!**

**This chapter just basically fills in the gaps about some things and paves the way for the next five or so chapters (yes this story will be that long you have been warned lol) i'll be surprised if this chapter is finished within 25 chapters, i'm not sure though alot is yet to happen!!

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Christmas Countdown

Sunday night found Draco sitting in the Slytherin common room watching half heartedly as Blaise and Theo played a game of chess. His mind however was on the upcoming Christmas break with his parents and Hermione. The chess game finally ended with Blaise being the victor.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Blaise asked as he repaired his chess set and packed them away in their case.

"Nothing Blaise, just thinking about Christmas break"

"Worried about it? Now that Hermione's going to be there?" Theo asked.

"No, excited actually, this is the first time that I've actually looked forward to going home for Christmas"

"It should be fun, just enjoy yourself" Theo advised.

"What are you doing for Christmas Theo? Since your parents are in Azkaban are you going to stay here or head home?" Draco asked.

"Neither, I'm spending Christmas with my girlfriend and her family" Theo answered candidly. Blaise and Draco both sat up in surprise.

"You have a girlfriend?" Blaise asked disbelievingly.

"Sure do, we've been together for nearly five months now"

"Who is it? Anyone we know?" Draco queried.

"Lavender Brown from Gryffindor"

"WHAT?!" Blaise and Draco shouted. Then lowered their voices when the other Slytherin's glanced at them strangely.

"How come nobody knows about this?" Blaise demanded. Theo shrugged.

"Lav was worried about how our houses would react, so we decided to keep it a secret until we were ready to come out. But after the acceptance of Draco and Hermione's friendship we decided to not keep it a secret any longer. Its not like we're going to advertise it or anything, we're just going to act how we normally do, just in public as well" Theo replied easily.

"Five months? Did you get together over summer?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I was feeling pretty lonely and decided to head over to Spain. She was there with her parents holidaying, we met up, started talking, then one thing led to another" Theo replied. Draco looked pensive for a moment then turned to Theo.

"How did you know that you wanted to be more than friends with her?" Theo shared a knowing look with Blaise.

"Just a feeling really. I could talk to her about anything and knew that she wouldn't judge me, I was always happy just to lay eyes on her, and whenever we touched, just something simple like holding hands, I just felt complete" Theo shrugged noncommittally, "Its hard to explain, but to put it bluntly I just knew" Draco nodded then changed the subject.

"What about you Blaise, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm heading over to Italy to visit the rellies there, don't know how long I'm staying with them, depends on what happens, might end up back here before the end of break" Blaise answered with a shrug. Draco nodded then stood.

"Well I'm heading to bed, we've got double potions first thing in the morning"

"Alright mate" Blaise and Theo answered as Draco climbed the stairs to his dorm.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were heading to breakfast the following morning when the remaining three Slytherin sixth year girls, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass and Sally-Anne Perks hurried up to them.

"Draco is it true?" Daphne asked excitedly. Draco heaved a long suffering sigh, thinking that Daphne was about to ask him about another rumor concerning himself and Hermione.

"Is what true?"

"Theo Nott was just caught kissing Lavender Brown in the Entrance Hall! People are saying that they're dating!" Sally-Anne piped up. Relieved that someone else was the focus of the gossip mongers, Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh that! Yeah, those two have been together since mid-summer" then he and Blaise continued on their way, leaving the three shocked girls in their wake.

"You know, for a minute there I thought they were going to ask about another rumor concerning you and Hermione" Blaise commented.

"So did I" Draco replied as they stepped into the Great Hall. Silence fell upon them as they entered, Draco and Blaise glanced at each other in confusion then looked around the dining hall.

"What's going on?" Draco whispered. Blaise noticed all the apprehensive faces on their fellow students, then his eyes finally landed on the cause.

"Theo and his girlfriend are both sitting at the Slytherin table, I'm guessing that everyone is waiting to see what our reaction is"

"The stupidity of some people, after my friendship with Granger you would think that they would realize that we don't have a problem with Gryffindors anymore" Draco mumbled as they made their way over to their house table and took their seats opposite Theo and Lavender.

"Hey Theo, Hey Lav, how's everyone taking it?" Draco asked as he placed some bacon on his plate. Lavender looked startled for a moment then she smiled brightly.

"Its been mixed actually, some people think it's a prank, others don't care and then there's a few that don't know what to think" she replied.

"Well you managed to switch the attention off Draco and Hermione for a while" Blaise grinned, indicating the shocked faces of all the other students "Pass the sausages, Theo" he added.

"Yes I must admit that most of those rumors were far fetched" Lavender giggled.

"Understatement!" Draco grumbled as he took a mouthful of pumpkin juice. Millicent Bulstrode rushed up to the table and plonked herself down next to Lavender.

"Hey Brown, now that you've gone public about dating a Slytherin could you do me a favor and set me up with Longbottom?" the dark haired girl asked. Draco coughed and sprayed pumpkin juice everywhere, Blaise started choking on the piece of sausage that he had just placed in his mouth, while Theo and Lavender just stared at her in open mouthed shock. Millicent glanced at them all innocently, "What? He's cute!"

* * *

Up at the head table, a shocked McGonagall was absentmindedly slapping a choking Snape on the back while Flitwick picked himself up off the floor where he had fallen after hearing Millicent's request to Lavender. Dumbledore sat smiling with that annoying twinkle in his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Oh come now Severus, its not that bad" he commented to the potions professor.

"But, Longbottom?!" Snape managed to gasp out between choking coughs.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table, Seamus and Dean were trying to revive an unconscious Neville, who had fainted dead away. While the other Gryffindors looked on, their eyes moving quickly between the slowly rousing Neville and the Slytherin girl who wanted him.

* * *

Potions that day was amusing to say the least. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Lavender walked in to see Neville sitting between Dean and Seamus with a frightened look on his face as he kept shooting wary glances at Millicent, who was staring at him with a smile. Snape ended all thoughts as he stormed into the classroom. He sent a disgusted sneer at Millicent before waving his wand. The instructions appeared on the board.

"You know what to do! Begin!" he snapped, then retreated to his desk and refused to look at any of his students. During the two hour lesson, Draco worked on his potion, but often found his thoughts straying to the upcoming Christmas break and all the new activities that he and his parents would try this year. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly ruined his potion. Luckily Blaise, who had noticed Draco's far away look, elbowed him sharply and snapped him out of his trance before it was too late.

"Draco mate, where were you?" Blaise whispered.

"Just thinking about Christmas" Draco replied.

"Again? Hell man, don't think about it so much, you'll have a great time"

"Its not that, I'm just looking forward to it, that's all"

"So you've mentioned many times, but by the mood Snape's in, I wouldn't push him today, he's likely to take points off even you if you stuff this potion up" Blaise advised before he returned to his own potion and continued it. Draco sighed and concentrated on his potion. When potions ended, Neville was the first to jump out of his seat and bolt out the door, clearly trying to escape before Millicent managed to corner him. Draco was about to walk into Charms with the Ravenclaws, when Hermione caught up to him and took hold of his arm. Draco glanced at her sideways.

"What's up Granger?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, you looked out of it in potions, I just wanted to check that you were ok" Hermione replied. Draco smirked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just spaced out thinking about the Christmas break that's all" Hermione's brows furrowed.

"Dreading it?" she asked quietly. Draco knew her well enough by now, to know that she feared that he didn't want her at his home for Christmas. Shaking his head he changed his smirk to a small smile.

"No, on the contrary, I'm actually looking forward to it for the first time that I can remember" Hermione smiled brightly and let go of his arm.

"I'd better get to Herbology before the gossips change their focus back to us, its great having a reprieve" Draco chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, Millicent sure knows how to grab the spotlight" Hermione giggled.

"Poor Neville is petrified that she will corner him under some of Dumbledore's enchanted mistletoe" Draco grinned cheekily.

"I'll pass the idea onto her" Hermione's face showed horror.

"Malfoy! Don't you dare!" Draco just winked at her before turning and entering the charms classroom.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Draco found himself counting down the hours until it was time to leave for the train that would take them home for Christmas. Finally it was Friday night and he was busy packing his trunk ready to board the Hogwarts Express the following morning. The week had slowly seemed to crawl by, although Thursday had produced some amusing moments. Millicent had finally managed to capture Neville under the mistletoe, the poor Gryffindor was literally shaking in his boots as the large Slytherin girl had bestowed a lingering kiss on his lips. Draco had had a front row seat to the scene and had howled with laughter as Neville bolted up to the Gryffindor tower as soon as he was released from Millicent's clutches. Draco had managed to avoid been caught, though Blaise had accidentally walked under a sprig of the annoying plant at the same time as Ginny Weasley had. The resulting drama that chaste kiss had caused with Ron had nearly sent Blaise to the hospital wing. Luckily, Harry and Hermione had stopped the red head from doing more than giving Blaise a split lip which had been healed later by Madam Pomfrey. Blaise and Theo walked into the dorm room as Draco closed his trunk and flopped onto his bed.

"Hey Dray, everything ready?" Blaise asked as he jumped onto his bed and reclined against his pillows.

"Yeah, pretty much" Draco answered as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Great, so is Hermione riding with us?"

"No, she told me that she would meet me when the train gets to Kings Cross"

"What about Lav, Theo?" Blaise asked the dirty blond.

"She's riding with her friends, then, like Draco, I'm meeting her when the train gets to the station" Theo answered.

"Have you met her parents before?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah, when we first started meeting up over summer, I went to dinner a couple of times with them. I get on really well with both of them, its great, they treat me like a member of their family" Theo answered with a smile. Draco and Blaise contemplated Theo's words for a moment. Both boys were still unused to seeing Theo so open and happy, still remembering what he was like before everything happened.

"Do you ever feel weirded out at how much has happened since school started?" Draco asked suddenly.

"How do you mean Draco?" Blaise replied.

"Well, for example, when school started I still believed that my parents were cold and evil, I was still a spoilt, prejudiced prat and I never, for the life of me, thought that I would owe my life to Hermione Granger. And yet now, Granger and I are friends of some sort, I found out that my parents actually love me and love each other, Dad changed his views about the whole muggleborn versus pureblood debate, and both of them often tell me how proud of me they are etc" Draco explained quietly. Blaise and Theo nodded in understanding.

"I get what you're saying Dray. Who would have ever guessed that we would be civil to Harry and Ron, much less friends with Hermione" Blaise agreed.

"Its just that so much has happened since the beginning of school, that sometimes I almost feel as if it's a dream and at any moment I'll wake up and find that it will all go back to where my parents are cold and heartless, that I'm constantly fighting with the Golden Trio, and dreading the fact that when I graduate my father will force me to marry Parkinson" Draco sighed.

"Its understandable that you feel that way Draco, but on the other hand, has anything happened over the past few weeks since the attack that you wish hadn't?" Theo asked. Draco thought about it for a while then hesitantly shook his head.

"No, not really. I mean sure, I could have done without the all consuming fear that I developed towards Manticores, but on the other hand, it was that fear that brought me closer to my parents, and Granger as well. To look back at it now, I find it hard to believe that I used to insult her and ridicule her on a daily basis"

"Its amazing how that attack on you and Harry changed the whole outlook of the school as well" Blaise commented.

"How so?" Draco asked.

"Well, Theo and Lav came out as a couple, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin and yet nobody was angry! You and Hermione are friends, and yet everyone accepted it. Sure there were rumors about the two of you, but it was still accepted. Before the attack, none of that would have happened" Blaise replied.

"You make a good point Blaise, even after Harry defeated Voldemort. Prejudice still ran rampant in this school, it wasn't until Harry interfered and Hermione donated her blood, that people began to get along, regardless of which house they were in" Theo pointed out.

"It will be interesting to see what happens when Quidditch starts though. Since the season was postponed because of the attack, how bad do you think the rivalry will be?" Blaise asked.

"I honestly don't believe that it will be that bad" Draco stated.

"Really?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it will be more of a friendly rivalry and ribbing, than insults and maliciousness. Well that's what I think anyway" Draco shrugged.

"You could be right Dray, only time will tell" Blaise replied. Draco nodded, then rose from his bed and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt.

"Well its late and I'm going to sleep, night!" he said with a yawn as he climbed between his sheets and closed the curtains around his bed to block out the light from the lit torches that were still burning.

"G'night!" Theo and Blaise returned, as they both got ready for bed. Soon the only sound in the dorm was the crackling of the fire and the occasional light snore from the three occupants.

* * *

Well there it is! as i said not my best chapter, personally i believe its the worst chapter i've written (out of all my stories) but hey i'm my own worst critic lmao. Read and review, the next chapters will come quickly because they're the ones that i've been longing to write for ages, i already know what's going to heppen in them, some will be slightly mushy as Draco and Hermione get closer, one in particular will be amusing and entertaining.

Thankyou to all my reviewers i do really really appreciate every single one of you that have read and reviewed not just this story but all of them. You give me the motivation and encouragement to continue and for that i thank you all

angelrider93


	13. Malfoy Manor

**Here's the next chapter, just basically a set up with a little dramione in it, the following chapters will be where it really begins to take off, i'm taking them getting together slow, as its a gradual relization for both of them and i don't want to rush it, please bear with me, it will indeed be worth the wait. (well i believe so anyway). You will notice that Lucius is becoming less uptight and formal, that is being done on purpose for the betterment of future chapters trust me!!, i know he's OOC but i quite enjoy writing him this way :D**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with Harry Potter or its characters.**

**Read and Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Malfoy Manor

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into platform 9¾ Hermione stood from her seat and grabbed her trunk. Harry, Ron and Ginny had refrained from speaking about where she was spending her Christmas and with who, for fear that they would say the wrong thing and ignite Hermione's temper. Instead the conversation had centered around Harry and his upcoming holiday with his parents for the first time in fifteen years. Bidding her friends goodbye, Hermione began to wheel her trunk into the aisle when Harry's gentle voice spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Be careful, and have fun" Hermione smiled at him brightly.

"I will Harry, and don't cause too much trouble with Sirius" she replied as she slipped out the door to meet up with Draco.

"Do you think it will happen over break?" Ron asked quietly.

"I believe so" Ginny replied gently, knowing how hurt her brother was that Hermione didn't return his feelings.

"If it doesn't, then there is definitely something wrong with both of them if neither can see it" Harry added as he began to get ready to meet his parents.

* * *

Hermione saw Draco waiting for her as she got off the train. Dragging her trunk behind her she made her way to where he was standing.

"Got everything?" he asked as she reached him.

"Yes"

"Great, Mum and Dad are meeting us near the apparition point" Hermione nodded in understanding and followed Draco as he started wheeling his trunk towards where she could now see the blonde heads of the elder Malfoys. Narcissa had a bright smile on her features as she hugged both her son and Hermione.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, as she stepped back from Hermione. Both teenagers nodded and the four of them got in the line for the apparition point to await their turn.

"We were going to head to a restaurant and have dinner, but when we told the house elves they grew upset, apparently they had collected a few recipes for muggle food and were excited about cooking for you Hermione, so instead of upsetting them we thought that it would be better to eat at home" Narcissa stated with a tinge of excitement. Hermione smiled and nodded. After witnessing the interaction between the Malfoy's and Dobby, Hermione knew that they treated their house elves with respect and courtesy.

"It will be interesting to say the least, we've never tried any of the muggle dishes that they are cooking, so this will be a new experience for us" Lucius added, speaking for the first time since he had greeted them.

"I contacted my parents and told them where I would be spending Christmas, they were a bit apprehensive to begin with but were pleased that I wouldn't be spending it alone. Mum even sent me the recipe for the sugar cookies that she and I always bake. Narcissa, I thought that perhaps you and I could make them together, that is if you would like to" Hermione commented slightly shy. Narcissa nodded enthusiastically. Ignoring the strange looks that they were receiving from the other people in line. Most were shocked at the friendliness of the Malfoy family towards the well known Muggleborn.

"I'd love to. I've never really cooked anything before" she replied as they moved to take their turn to apparate. Lucius turned to Hermione.

"I know that you have your apparition license, but since you don't know the Manor, would you prefer to side-along apparate with myself or Narcissa?" Hermione smiled at him and took his hand without hesitation.

"Thankyou, I must admit I was slightly worried about it" Lucius hid his shock that Hermione had so trustingly taken his hand and nodded. He and Hermione disapparated with a loud 'crack' that was closely followed by two more as Draco and Narcissa followed suit.

* * *

When they appeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, Draco's and Hermione's eyes widened and their jaws dropped with shock, although for totally different reasons. Hermione was taken aback at the majestic beauty of the mansion. She had expected something dark and foreboding. Not the light and cheerful atmosphere that it presented. Despite its size and grandeur, the Manor was cozy and welcoming, projecting a warmth and comfort that Hermione had not expected. The furnishings and ornaments were obviously expensive and of the finest quality, yet their design added to the welcoming feel. Draco on the other hand was shocked to see the Manor decorated for Christmas for the first time in his memory. Green, silver, red and gold tinsel hung tastefully from the banister of the grand staircase and along the walls. Holly wreaths and tasteful stained glass balls, were also positioned here and there adding to the Christmassy theme. Narcissa and Lucius smiled at the reactions of the two teenagers.

"The house elves asked us if they could decorate the Manor" Lucius stated simply.

"Though we did inform them that we would be decorating the tree ourselves" Narcissa added with a smile at Hermione.

"Its beautiful" Hermione whispered in awe as she spun on the spot to take in the full beauty of the foyer.

"Thankyou, we love it" Narcissa replied, eyes twinkling in joy at the girls obvious pleasure. Two house elves appeared and Hermione was again shocked to see them wearing items that resembled clothing. One, who was obviously female was dressed in an emerald green silk pillowcase that had been altered to look like a dress. The other wore a black silk pillowcase like a toga. Both were glowing and smiling happily at Lucius and Narcissa. Glancing at Draco, Hermione noticed that he didn't appear surprised at the clothing, so she assumed that it was the norm to see them dressed this way.

"Master Draco, its good to see you home, Dusty is happy to see you well again, Dusty was really worried for Master Draco" the elf in black smiled as he bounded up to take Draco's trunk from him. Draco smiled at the house elf that had dubbed himself his personal helper since he was a child.

"Thanks Dusty, its great to be home" the female elf walked shyly up to Hermione.

"Dobby tells Tippy all about you Miss Mia, Tippy be honored if Miss Mia would allow Tippy to help her during her stay" Hermione hunched down and smiled at the elf.

"That would be wonderful, how do you know Dobby?"

"Dobby is Tippy's brother, Miss Mia"

"Thankyou Tippy, I'd appreciate your help while I'm here" Tippy grinned happily, then moved to take Hermione's trunk up to the room that had been prepared for her.

"Mia?" Narcissa asked curiously, having overheard Tippy address her by that name. Hermione laughed slightly as she turned back to Narcissa.

"Dobby had such trouble pronouncing my name that I told him he could shorten it however he liked. He began with Mione, but eventually that became Mia. I don't mind the name, its better that Mione, which Ron calls me. Feel free to call me that if you like" Narcissa nodded in understanding.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yes please" Hermione replied. She followed Narcissa up the stairs and along a marble hallway that was decorated with portraits and gilt framed mirrors. The portraits all looked at her curiously as she passed.

"Is this the muggleborn that saved our Draco's life?" one ventured to ask. Narcissa turned and glanced at the portrait that spoke. It was a beautiful woman with shimmering gold hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes, this is Miss Hermione Granger" Narcissa answered respectfully.

"You're quite beautiful" the woman told Hermione kindly. Hermione blushed.

"Thankyou ma'am"

"Well mannered too, I like her Cissa!" the woman commented, causing Hermione's blush to deepen. Narcissa smiled.

"As do we all, Serafina" she replied as she continued to guide Hermione down the hall. When they were out of earshot Narcissa smiled gently at the embarrassed girl.

"That was Serafina Malfoy. Draco's great, great, great, great, great grandmother"

"She's very kind" Hermione returned.

"Yes she is, Serafina was one of the few Malfoy brides that, like myself, never believed in blood purity"

"Many of them did?" Hermione asked quietly. Narcissa nodded.

"Yes they did, most of the portraits are aware of what you have done for our family and are curious about you. They are some however that were less than pleased that Lucius let a muggleborn 'taint' his son with their blood" Narcissa replied gently with a disapproving frown.

"Oh" Hermione replied softly.

"Don't worry, Lucius cast a silencing charm on them, the most that they can do is to glare at you. He threatened to move them to the attic if they became too malicious" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Narcissa, I don't want to cause any problems" Narcissa smiled brightly at the worried girl.

"Its alright Hermione, those particular portraits have been like that since it became known to them that Lucius was against Voldemort and all his beliefs, he's been threatening to move them to the attic for years. Pay no mind to it, Lucius and I are delighted to have you here, never doubt that" Narcissa responded as she stopped outside a white door with a small wreath hanging on it. "This is your room dear, Draco's is just across the hall so if at any time you need something he will be close by. Lucius's and my bedroom is at the end of this hall, the huge double doors" Narcissa explained as she opened the door and allowed Hermione the first glimpse of her room. Hermione stepped through the door and gasped in awe. The ceiling and carpet were shimmering white, the walls a purple so pale it looked almost silver. The bed and bedside tables were white, as were the two doors that were situated across from the bed. The linens on the bed consisted of royal purple silk sheets and pillows, while the comforter was in a shade of lavender halfway between that of the walls and sheets. A royal purple couch with silver embroidery sat beneath a giant bay window that looked out onto the grounds of the Manor.

"Its gorgeous" Hermione gaped. Narcissa smiled in pleasure.

"Tippy decorated it for you, Dobby told her that your favorite colour was purple, she wanted to do this for you"

"Its wonderful" Hermione smiled as she turned and faced Narcissa.

"I'm pleased that you like it" Draco's mother returned as she opened one of the doors and showed Hermione the adjoining bathroom. It was pure white marble, a large shower with four heads sat in one corner, while a huge bathtub, big enough to swim in took up the length of one wall. Next to the shower was the toilet, and opposite the bath was the vanity. The fixtures were silver and fluffy royal purple towels were stacked neatly on a shelf. "I'll leave you to freshen up, dinner should be ready shortly and Tippy will take it upon herself to come and collect you. Don't worry about dressing up, Lucius and I gave away that practice when Draco learnt about our façade" Hermione turned and grinned at the older woman.

"Thankyou Narcissa, its lovely"

"You're more than welcome Hermione" Narcissa replied as she exited the room and pulled the door closed softly behind her.

* * *

As the door closed, Hermione flopped backwards onto the soft bed and sighed heavily. She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous, awkward and shy around the three Malfoy's, but her stomach had been tied up in knots since she met up with Draco at the station. Climbing off the bed, Hermione made her way into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She was just drying her face and fixing her hair when Tippy appeared to show her to dinner.

"Tippy is here to show Miss Mia to dinner, Tippy was worried that Miss Mia might get lost"

"Thanks Tippy" Hermione replied as she followed the elf down the hall towards the stairs. Tippy led her to a small dining room where a dining table set for four was situated with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco already seated and waiting for her.

"Sorry, am I late?" she asked as she took the remaining seat.

"No, no dear, we were all just in the parlor talking, so we were closer that's all" Narcissa answered. Hermione smiled and felt herself relax back into her seat, Draco who was sitting across from her sent her a small smile and then glanced at the table as the food appeared, just the same as it did at Hogwarts. Hermione smothered her laugh at the looks on the three Malfoy's faces as soon as they saw what the elves had prepared. There was beer battered fish and chips, pizza, cheeseburgers, Chinese chicken and cashew stir-fry, Caesar salad and lemonade to drink. Turning to the house elf that appeared by her side and spoke to her Hermione smiled.

"Is everything okays Miss Mia?"

"It all looks wonderful, is it possible to get a small jug of white vinegar and some fresh lemon wedges?"

"Of course, Ziggy gets them for you" the house elf replied. Moments later the requested items appeared on the table and Hermione turned back to the Malfoy's, who were still staring somewhat apprehensively at the muggle food.

"Is there anything here that any of you recognize?" Hermione asked them. All three Malfoys shook their heads.

"It looks quite appealing" Narcissa stated warily. Hermione nodded in understanding. Knowing what she did about pureblood families, she realized that most, particularly the Malfoy's wouldn't dream of eating anything that didn't require a knife and fork.

"This may seem somewhat uncouth to you all, but two items on this table are meant to be eaten with your hands" Lucius looked horrified at the thought, but hid his reaction quickly.

"What exactly do we have here?" he asked with simple dignity.

"Pizza and cheeseburgers, those are the two that don't require cutlery" Hermione answered pointing out the items, "The others are beer battered fish with chips, chicken and cashew stir-fry, Caesar salad and to drink we have lemonade. The lemonade is carbonated and if you drink it too fast it will make your eyes water" she warned as she saw Draco pick up his goblet. Draco looked at her and smirked before taking a small sip. His eyes widened in delight as the fizzy soda tingled his tongue.

"This stuff is great!" Lucius and Narcissa, emboldened by their son's exclamation both took tentative sips of their lemonade and glanced at Hermione in surprise.

"Its wonderful, quite refreshing actually" Narcissa commented. Lucius simply nodded in agreement. Draco's eyes were drawn to the pizza. Hermione seeing his expression smiled and placed a slice on her plate and his. Draco glanced at her curiously.

"Like this, Draco" Hermione said as she demonstrated how to hold the pizza and took a bite. Draco followed Hermione's example and was pleasantly surprised at the burst of flavor that appeared in his mouth. Swallowing he smiled at his parents.

"Its really good, very flavorsome" Lucius and Narcissa nodded, then began to put a little of everything on their plates. Hermione handed Lucius the lemon wedges and the jug of vinegar.

"Squeeze the lemon over your fish and sprinkle a tiny amount of vinegar on your chips with a little salt" she explained to his curious look. Lucius did as she directed then took a modest bite of his fish on his fork and hesitantly placed it into his mouth. The shock on his face was noticeable as he swallowed his mouthful.

"This is delicious, Hermione" he declared as he took a larger mouthful and ate it with relish. Hermione smiled at him in pleasure and soon the four of them were eating contentedly, small exclamations emitting from the three blondes as they tried a new dish and found it to their liking. After dessert, which consisted of a blackberry and apple pie with whipped cream, the four of them retired to the parlor to relax and talk.

"That was wonderful, its amazing how something so simple could have so much flavor" Narcissa commented as she sipped on yet another goblet of lemonade, she had taken quite a fancy to it.

"Wizard food and muggle food don't differ all that much, its just some items that do" Hermione replied smiling. Lucius nodded in agreement, in actual fact, he was surprised at himself, he had even tried the pizza and the cheeseburgers and taken a liking to them. They weren't the sort of thing that he would eat on a regular basis but he would enjoy them occasionally. Narcissa who had particularly enjoyed the Caesar salad, turned to the girl whom she was inwardly hoping would one day become her daughter-in-law.

"Do you know the origin of the dishes we tried tonight? They didn't seem English"

"The fish and chips were definitely English, the pizza and Caesar salad originated in Italy, the chicken and cashew stir-fry came from China, while the cheeseburgers are American, I'm not sure about the lemonade there's a dispute as to whether its English or American"

"Well wherever its from I'm enjoying it, I believe that I'll keep it as a regular drink" Narcissa stated as she took another sip.

"Narcissa, I was wondering if it would be possible to go to Diagon Alley on Monday? I have some last minute Christmas shopping that I need to do, I wasn't able to get it all done in Hogsmeade" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear, the two of us can head there, unless there's something that you need to get Draco?" Narcissa asked as she saw the pensive look on her son's face. Draco glanced up,

"No, mum I'm fine, I was just thinking about things"

"What about?" Lucius queried.

"Actually I was thinking about Uncle Sev" Draco confessed.

"Uncle Sev?" Hermione commented. Draco nodded.

"Professor Snape is my godfather, whenever I'm not at school I call him Uncle Sev"

"Ah, that explains it" Hermione smiled.

"Explains what?" Draco asked.

"Why you're his favorite, as well as why his attitude towards me has changed somewhat since the attack"

"It has?"

"Of course, don't tell me that you haven't noticed that he doesn't pick on me any more, or that he hasn't deducted house points off me in class recently" Draco's brows furrowed as he thought about it.

"Actually now that you mention it you're right. He even gave Gryffindor house points and a backhanded compliment when we made that Wolfsbane potion" Hermione nodded.

"What were you thinking about Severus for?" Lucius asked his son.

"Well, I just thought that it would be nice to have Uncle Sev here for Christmas, he wouldn't stay the whole break, but we could invite him to come on Christmas eve and stay for Christmas"

"That's a wonderful idea Draco, we'll send him an owl tomorrow inviting him" Narcissa stated with a smile at her son. Hermione hid a yawn behind her hand as she stood from her seat.

"If you'll excuse me, I might head to bed"

"Of course Hermione dear, pleasant dreams" Narcissa replied.

"Yes, goodnight" Lucius added.

"I think I'll head to bed as well" Draco stated as he stood as well and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Goodnight dear" Narcissa smiled lovingly. Draco bid his father goodnight and left with Hermione. Lucius and Narcissa watched the two teenagers leave then turned and smiled at each other knowingly.

* * *

Draco and Hermione climbed the stairs and were walking along the hallway when a voice stopped them.

"Draco" Draco turned to the portrait of Serafina Malfoy. Hermione, assuming that Serafina would like to talk to Draco in private, bid Serafina goodnight then turned to Draco.

"Goodnight Draco" she whispered, and before she thought better of it, she quickly kissed him lightly on the cheek, then blushing madly, hurried down the hallway and into her room. Draco touched his fingertips to the cheek that Hermione had kissed.

"She's a beautiful young woman Draco" Serafina commented. Draco glanced at the portrait.

"Yes I know, Granger is one in a million"

"That she is, you mother has told me all about her, I'm surprised that she's not spoken for already, you should snap her up before someone else does" Serafina advised wisely. Draco flushed.

"I don't think she's interested in me that way" Serafina chuckled at her descendant.

"I may be a portrait Draco, but I can still see attraction when it stares at me so blatantly, you have a chance with her my boy, don't waste it" Draco nodded in acknowledgement of Serafina's words, then after bidding her goodnight, he continued down the hallway and entered his room. Just before he closed the door, he turned to Hermione's door and smiled softly.

"Goodnight Mia" he whispered before he closed his own bedroom door.

* * *

Well there you go, read and review please. I decided to make Hermione's room something different from the usual Gryffindor red and gold theme and since my favorite colour is purple i used that :D ( i'm not 100 percent sure on the origins of all the food mentioned, which really i should be being a trained chef, but oh well just more homework for me to do lol) No flames please!!!

Thankyou all for continuing to read this story, i hope that i can continue to keep it up to standard.

angelrider93


	14. A Talk With Lucius

**Hey everyone, i'm soo sorry that i haven't updated for so long, but this miserable excuse for a machine that i call my computer decided to pitch a hissy fit and lost the latest chapters that i had written. Sooo very very peeved i had to write them again. this is the first one that i have finished and now am working on the next one which will be Hermione's shopping trip with Narcissa.**

**Wow over 200 reviews, i'm speechless that you all enjoy reading this story, i certainly love writing it!!**

**Thankyou to all my readers and reviewers, its your reviews that keep me going on this story when cantankerous computers tempt me to give up but i WILL finish this story as there is nothing that i hate more than incomplete stories!!**

* * *

Sunday morning after breakfast, Draco gave Hermione a tour of the Manor. Saving the library till last, he smirked at her look of awe and delight as he opened the doors and revealed the room to her gaze.

"Oh Merlin Malfoy, this is bigger than the one at Hogwarts" Hermione whispered as she moved into the library and began to browse the shelves.

"Since you're staying here for Christmas and you always call me by name in front of mum and dad, it might just be easier for us to call each other by our first names" Draco commented offhandedly, though his stomach was tied up in knots. If she refused, then it would be obvious that she didn't want their closeness to extend beyond friendship. Hermione glanced at him and blushed slightly.

"Alright Draco" she murmured before returning to the book she now held in her hands. Summoning his courage, Draco prepared himself as much as possible for her reaction to his next words.

"Can I call you Mia? Or would you prefer that I called you Hermione?" he asked tentatively. Hermione raised her eyes from the book she was perusing and looked at him intently for a few seconds, before a blush rose to her cheeks and she smiled slightly.

"You can call me Mia if you like Draco" Draco smiled and his tense shoulders relaxed in relief. Hermione noticed him suddenly relax but decided against commenting about it, instead she returned to the book she was reading. Draco watched her for a few minutes before he turned and left the library. He needed advice, and the only person he could think of to help him, was his father.

* * *

Draco found his father in his study, knocking lightly on the door he poked his head into the room and waited for Lucius to acknowledge his presence. Lucius raised his head at the light knock and saw his son poke his head into the room.

"Dad, are you busy?"

"Not at all Draco, come in" Lucius replied. Draco walked into the study and closed the door behind him, before moving to one of the chairs in front of Lucius's desk and sitting down.

"You look troubled Draco" Lucius stated carefully. He was still new at this concerned parent thing and, even though he was delighted to finally be able to be the father he always wanted to be, he was still feeling his way through it.

"I need some advice" Draco replied quietly.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" Lucius asked, surprised and inwardly pleased that his son felt comfortable enough to come to him.

"I think that I have feelings for Hermione, but I'm not sure what they are" Lucius leaned back in his chair and scrutinized his son calmly for a moment.

"How can I help you?"

"How did you know that you wanted mum?" Draco asked.

"Wanted her?" Lucius asked, trying to clarify exactly what his son was asking him.

"Yes, wanted her for your own"

"Ah I see, you're confused as to whether your feelings for Hermione go beyond the friendship that the two of you now share, is that it?" Lucius replied, finally understanding what his son was asking. Draco nodded.

"Yes, I keep feeling things that, as a friend, I shouldn't be feeling" he explained to his father.

"I'm assuming that you mean that you feel attracted to her as a potential girlfriend" Lucius stated carefully.

"Well, yeah. I can't seem to get the memory of the kiss we shared out of my mind, even though it was only to shock me out of my fear, I still felt a jolt through my system when our lips touched. Then last night she kissed me on the cheek when she said goodnight, its crazy I know, but I almost felt like I was floating to my room after that. I know that Malfoy's aren't supposed to float and we are never indecisive, but I just can't seem to get my mind away from those two incidents" Lucius winced slightly as his son repeated the Malfoy family rules that he had drummed into him from an early age.

"Draco, would it help you to know that when I first met your mother, I was as lost as you feel now?" Lucius asked quietly. Draco's head snapped up and he stared at his father in shock, both at his confession and the knowledge that he had felt the same way.

"You did?"

"I did, and I didn't handle it nearly as well as you are now"

"But, you're always in control, you always know what to do and when to do it" Draco protested. Lucius shook his head in amusement at his son's protest.

"When I saw your mother for the first time I was literally struck speechless. Sev gave me quite a ribbing because it was the first time he had seen me lose my Malfoy mask, as he called it" Draco's eyes widened at the thought of his straight faced godfather teasing Lucius.

"Uncle Sev has a sense of humor?"

"Yes, he does, quite an uncanny one but he does indeed. He of course rarely uses it though, thank Merlin!" Lucius replied dryly. Draco remained silent and waited for his father to continue the story. "Your mother was sorted into Ravenclaw as you know, and I waited for the opportune time to make a good first impression"

"How long did you wait?" Draco asked eagerly, excited about hearing the story of his parents courtship.

"I decided that two weeks was enough time to come up with a smooth introduction and I had the whole thing planned to perfection. Unfortunately I didn't count on the fact that your mother is highly independent" Lucius commented wryly.

"What happened?"

"Well, being a Black, I assumed that Narcissa would have the same views on blood superiority as the rest of her family did, I was therefore surprised when she began to hang around with Sirius and the Marauders. By the time I decided to make my introduction, Narcissa had become close friends with Lily Evans"

"Potter's mum?"

"Yes, needless to say that when I strutted up to the two of them one morning and asked Narcissa if she would like the pleasure of joining me for a stroll around the lake, instead of having to suffer the company of a filthy 'mudblood' it didn't go well at all"

"Was it bad?" Draco asked, not really sure that he wanted to know what else his mother had done to his father other than break his nose.

"Oh it was humiliating" Lucius sighed, "She punched me and broke my nose then proceeded to inform me that she would much rather have the pleasure of the company of an intelligent muggleborn, than suffer the proximity of a snotty, rich, pureblooded prick whose face strongly resembled a hippogriff's arse, after which she stormed away, though she did throw a parting remark over her shoulder that if perhaps I cut my long hair the resemblance would lessen to a certain degree" Lucius finished awkwardly. Draco gaped at his father, unable to believe what his mother had said.

"That sounds like something Hermione would do" he finally commented. Lucius smirked slightly.

"Yes your mother did say that Hermione reminded her of herself"

"I can't believe that mum said something like that"

"Oh believe me, over the following months she said things a lot worse. I caught her under Dumbledore's enchanted mistletoe once, and after she finally freed herself from my arms, she hexed me so that my hair turned hot pink with bright purple stripes"

"She didn't!" Draco gasped.

"Oh she did, it took Sev nearly the rest of the Christmas holidays to brew the potion to counter act the hex she used"

"So if she kept humiliating you that way, then why did you keep pursuing her? How did you know that she was the one for you?" Draco asked, getting back to the original reason he had sought his father out.

"Because everytime I saw her she took my breath away. I would walk past her in the corridors and the smell of her shampoo would intoxicate me. If we accidentally touched, I felt like I had been shocked, and when we spoke, even when it was her telling me to 'sod off' my heart would feel like it was about to burst out of my chest" Lucius responded candidly, feeling more comfortable with expressing his feelings in front of his son. Draco nodded in understanding.

"That was why you advised me, that if I ever found a woman who would make my heart nearly burst from my chest and would challenge me mentally, that I should grab a hold of her with both hands and never let her go"

"Yes it is" Lucius affirmed. Draco's cheeks turned slightly pink as he thought of something.

"Dad, when…when you kissed mum under the mistletoe… did you feel a jolt of something… something that felt like you were complete?" he finally asked tentatively. Lucius smiled in understanding.

"Yes Draco, I felt like I was finally where I belonged, your mother admitted to me after we married that she felt the same thing, but that her hatred for the kind of person I was, wouldn't allow her to admit it at the time" Draco nodded, but remained silent. Lucius cocked his head and studied his son. "Draco its obvious that you have feelings for her, but the question is, does she return those feelings?" Draco's head shot up and he stared wide eyed at his father.

"I think so, it was Hermione that initiated both the kiss in my dorm and the goodnight kiss last night. And when I commented this morning that perhaps we should call each other by our first names all the time she readily agreed"

"Is there anything else that gives you the impression that her feelings for you are more than friendly?" Lucius asked curiously, wondering just how observant his son was when it came to Hermione Granger.

"Well, after we agreed to call each other by our first names, I asked her if I could call her Mia and she said yes, then there's all the times that I have noticed her watching me out of the corner of her eyes. And the way she blushes when she notices me watching her" Draco sighed heavily then looked up at his father with confused silver eyes. "Am I right? Or am I reading too much into this because of my hope that she returns my feelings?" Lucius smiled gently at Draco.

"I believe you're right Draco, your mother and I have noticed the same things" Draco's cheeks turned pink again.

"You and mum have?"

"Yes, we both see that it is obvious that the two of you are not only attracted to each other, but also that you have strong feelings as well. Its nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about Draco" Lucius added as Draco's cheeks darkened and he dropped his head, he knew that Draco was remembering the Malfoy family rules. "Draco there is something that I want to ask you to do" Draco met his father's eyes.

"What is it?"

"I want you to forget nearly every Malfoy family rule that I taught you when you were younger"

"Nearly?" Draco queried. Lucius nodded.

"Yes nearly, I'm sure you know which ones I don't want you to forget"

"Yes Dad, 'A Malfoy never raises a hand to a woman, and only ever raises his wand to one to protect himself'"

"That is by far the most important one yes, but there are others that are similar" Draco nodded in understanding.

"I know which ones you mean dad" Lucius smiled in pride.

"Did I help at all with your dilemma?" he asked.

"Yes, you did thanks, I know what my feelings are for Mia, I just have to figure out how to ask her out"

"Just let things flow naturally of their own course Draco, you will find that when it happens, and I believe that it will, it will make your relationship a lot stronger, the most important key to remember is honesty, always be honest with her and yourself, subterfuge and schemes will only backfire" Lucius stated with a grimace. Draco cocked his head and grinned.

"You speak as if from experience"

"That's because I am, you should ask your godfather about some of the schemes that I came up with to win your mother. Quite a few times he had to bail me out of trouble of my own making" Draco laughed at the face his father pulled, then sobered slightly.

"Speaking of Uncle Sev, has he replied to the owl that you sent him before breakfast?"

"Yes, he will be here Christmas Eve morning and will stay until after dinner on Boxing Day"

"Brilliant!" Draco grinned.

"I believe that he was a little shocked to be invited" Lucius smiled.

"I wish that I could have seen his face when he received the owl, Dumbledore probably teased him about it" Draco commented.

"No doubt he did, knowing that old codger" Lucius agreed with a smirk as Ziggy appeared to announce that lunch was ready. Draco rose from his chair and smiled at his father.

"Thanks for your advice dad, it helped a lot. I'd better go and fetch Mia, I left her reading in the library and if I don't rouse her out of there she'll miss lunch altogether" Lucius nodded in understanding as he too rose from his chair.

"You're welcome Draco" He replied as Draco smiled at him then left the study to fetch Hermione. As soon as Draco was out of sight Lucius grinned wildly and hurried off to find Narcissa and inform her about his chat with their son.

* * *

Well there you have it, sorry it took so long but as i explained i had to rewrite it after my computer ate it!! the original was longer but the conversation between Lucius and Draco was a bit more repetative and long winded.

Please read and Review but no flames please.


	15. Shopping with Narcissa

**Wow I can't believe it, over 200 reviews!!!!**

**First i must apologise to all my faithful readers about the excessively long time that it has taken me to update this story! Rest assured that i do intend on completing this story, alot has been happening here at home. I had severe writers block when it came to this chapter and i re-wrote it nearly ten times, i'm still not entirely happy with it, but i decided that since it had been so long since i updated that i had better just post it and move on, i don't think that i could stand to re-write the whole thing all over again. **

**Also being 7 months pregnant i find it hard to sit at my computer for long periods of time to write the chapters. I'll try to get the next chapter out before Christmas, bt if i don't it won't be long after (I hope)!! **

** Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews and support and if i don't manage to get the next chapter out i hope thatyou all have a very merry Christmas and a happy and fulfilling new year.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with Harry Potter!! **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Shopping With Narcissa**

Hermione and Narcissa walked side by side down Diagon Alley ignoring all the shocked whisperings that followed in their wake. Narcissa smiled and shook her head in amusement as she heard someone whisper _'Is that Narcissa Malfoy walking with a Muggle born?'._

"Honestly some people" Hermione muttered under her breath. Narcissa laughed at the young girls comment and turned to Hermione.

"It appears that news doesn't travel as fast as we thought it did"

"Apparently not" Hermione replied with a smile as she followed Narcissa to Gringotts. Upon entering the wizarding bank, a goblin hurried to their side and addressed Narcissa.

"Mrs Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" Narcissa smiled politely.

"Good Morning Griphook, I would like to exchange some galleons into Muggle currency please" Hermione glanced at Narcissa in confusion as the goblin bowed and hurried to a desk. Narcissa seeing Hermione's expression smiled, excitement shining in her silver eyes. "After we finish in Diagon Alley, I want to head to muggle London and get a couple of things for Lucius"

"What sort of things?" Hermione asked curiously.

"After Lucius got to know you and the way you were brought up he became curious about muggles and their technology. He dragged Lily Potter out to muggle London a couple of weeks ago because he wanted to buy, in his words 'One of those confounded boxes that showed moving pictures like wizarding photos'! He came home overly pleased with himself, with nearly a dozen boxes, and lecturing poor Lily on the Malfoy family rules. Apparently she had asked him about his sudden interest in Muggle things and he replied with 'A Malfoy is always well informed and always knows everything'. Lily helped him set it up and charm it to run off magic, before escaping back to Potter Estate" Narcissa replied with a laugh, shaking her head at the absurdity of her husbands actions. Hermione's eyes were wide in shock and surprise, although amusement was twinkling in the amber depths at the thought of Lucius in muggle London.

"Lucius bought a television?" she finally asked.

"Yes, as well as some other things, Lily wrote them down for me" Narcissa answered as she pulled a piece of parchment out of the pocket of her tailored beige pants, "Ah here we are, Lucius bought a wall mounted plasma screen, surround sound system and a DVD player, whatever those are. The screen is huge, It nearly takes up one whole wall of the sitting room, but Lucius said it was the best and Malfoy's always have the best" Hermione was slack jawed in astonishment. "Of course we haven't been able to use it yet as we don't get reception or something, so Lily suggested that I buy some DVD's, whatever they are" Narcissa continued, unaware of Hermione's astonishment. Hearing this, Hermione snapped her jaw shut and she began thinking about her own dilemma of what to get Lucius and Narcissa for Christmas.

"Narcissa, when I was in the library yesterday I noticed that there were quite a few muggle fiction novels, Lord of the Rings, War and Peace, Gone with the Wind and Pride and Prejudice" Narcissa replaced the parchment into her pocket and smiled at Hermione.

"Yes, Lucius and I have always enjoyed reading muggle fiction, they are much better at writing it than wizards are. Lucius will never admit it, but 'Lord of the Rings' are his favorite books, he has read them several times over. I personally enjoyed Gone with the wind and Pride and Prejudice, but I enjoy a good romance" Hermione nodded in understanding as Griphook returned with a pouch full of muggle money. As they left the bank, Hermione was deep in thought as she contemplated the information that she had just received. Her maternal grandmother had passed away a few years ago, leaving her a small inheritance to use as she saw fit. So it wasn't the cost of items that had held her back, just lack of inspiration. Thinking it through, Hermione decided to splurge a little and purchase the DVD titles to the books that she had seen in the library, and possibly a couple of others as well for Lucius and Narcissa. As for Draco, she already knew what she was getting him. She had ordered it before leaving Hogwarts, and just had to pick it up. Heading towards Florish and Blotts bookstore, Hermione and Narcissa once again ignored the gaping and surprised looks they received and entered the shop. Narcissa headed straight to the Quidditch section to look for a certain book that Draco had expressed an interest in, While Hermione, thinking of Professor Snape, headed towards the potions section. Glancing through the titles, Hermione was about to give up on finding a book that Snape didn't have, when she saw a small thin dusty volume poking out from between two larger books. Pulling it out, Hermione gasped when she saw the title of the book. Knowing that the Hogwarts potions professor didn't have the book, Hermione tucked it under her arm and moved to another section to continue looking while Narcissa finished making her purchases.

* * *

Leaving the bookshop, Narcissa and Hermione headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before heading out to muggle London to purchase the DVD's for Lucius. In the store, Narcissa displayed a child like enthusiasm that Hermione found amusing.

"Hermione dear, what titles do you recommend?" Narcissa asked as they were browsing the shelves.

"What type of books does Lucius enjoy?" Hermione asked as she collected the titles that she wanted to purchase for the Malfoy family.

"He enjoys books that depict action and history" Narcissa answered as she picked up a copy of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves.

"Well in that case, the movie you have is a good choice" Hermione stated as she hid her choices from Narcissa's gaze.

"What's it about?" Narcissa asked.

"Have you ever heard of the muggle legend of Robin Hood?" Hermione asked quietly, checking to make sure that nobody overheard them. Narcissa nodded.

"Yes, he was a muggle outlaw that robbed from the rich to feed the poor"

"The movie you have is a very good version of the story, its true to history and very entertaining"

"Wonderful" Narcissa exclaimed as she placed it under her arm and continued to peruse the titles. Hermione smiled and headed towards the Sci Fi section, she wanted to get all six of the Star Wars DVD's, thinking that Lucius and Draco, might enjoy seeing the movies. After finding all six DVD's, Hermione added them to her pile and returned to Narcissa, who was still in the Action/Adventure section of the shelves. Hermione glanced over the titles that Narcissa had chosen and smiled in spite of herself. Narcissa had mostly chosen popular titles that would appeal to Lucius, the four Lethal Weapon's as well as Armageddon just to name a few. Moving on to the comedy section, Narcissa chose a few more titles before finally stating that she was ready to pay for her purchases.

"Just a moment, I want to pick up a couple of things for my parents and then we can pay for our items and head back" Hermione made a final selection of a Christmas CD with all her favorite carols on it then headed over to the cashier. After paying for their purchases, the two women left the store and headed back to Diagon Alley. After shrinking all their purchases and placing them in their bags, the two women headed towards Madam Malkin's to pick up some new robes that Narcissa had ordered for herself. They had just reached the store when Hermione noticed a familiar face coming out of the Quidditch store.

"There's Blaise, I thought that Draco said that he was visiting his relatives in Italy over Christmas" Hermione commented as she pointed out the raven haired Slytherin to Narcissa" Narcissa frowned as she followed Hermione's gaze to where Blaise was standing.

"He looks quite upset" she commented.

"Yes he does, I wonder what went wrong in Italy" Hermione mused.

"I'll let Draco know when we get back, he'll head over to Zabini Manor and find out what happened. Its best that we don't try to approach him, the relatives in Italy are not the nicest people" Narcissa sighed with a sympathetic glance at Blaise as he scowled at passersby and headed towards one of the apparition points.

"Narcissa, while you're in Madam Malkin's I just have to collect something from the Apocothery for school, I'll meet you back here when I'm done" Hermione stated as she remembered that she had yet to pick up Draco's present.

"Alright Hermione dear, I shouldn't be long" Narcissa agreed then went inside the store as Hermione headed down the alley towards the Apocothery. After picking up the potions supplies that she needed for school, she headed into the small gift shop next door and collected Draco's present before shrinking them and placing them in her bag. Narcissa was waiting for her when she arrived at the robe shop and smiled at her affectionately.

"Did you get everything that you needed?" she asked when Hermione reached her.

"Yes Thankyou"

"Alright, lets head home then, my feet are killing me, but at least I have everything that I need and don't have to get anything else" Narcissa stated as they headed towards an apparition point.

"Same here, I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas eve" Hermione smiled as they reached their destination.

"Oh yes, I'm looking forwards to baking those cookies and decorating the tree" Narcissa exclaimed as she and Hermione prepared to apparate back to Malfoy Manor. Hermione grinned happily and then with two loud 'cracks' they disapparated out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

When they appeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, Tilly and Ziggy were there to greet them and to take their purchases up to their rooms for them. After handing over all their bags, and hanging up their winter coats, Hermione and Narcissa headed into the sitting room, where they found Draco and Lucius engrossed in a game of wizards chess.

"Who's winning?" Narcissa asked as she sat down next to her husband. Draco smirked and Lucius scowled.

"He is, this is our third game, he's already whipped me soundly twice" Lucius grumbled as he moved one of his pawns. Draco sent his queen to attack as Hermione sat next to him on the love seat.

"Checkmate" Draco grinned as his queen cornered Lucius's king.

"Merlin, I taught him too well" Lucius grumbled as he slumped back on the couch in defeat. Narcissa smiled and patted his leg consolingly. Draco meanwhile grinned triumphantly.

"What can I say dad, when it comes to chess, I'm unbeatable!" Lucius grumbled under his breath about gloating offspring while Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the younger blonde.

"I'll believe that when you can beat Ron at wizards chess. He has never lost a game since I've known him"

"Sounds like it would be a great game, I'll have to challenge him when we get back to Hogwarts" Draco nodded. Hermione smiled, not at all surprised at Draco's reaction. Before the Manticore attack, his reaction would have been the entire opposite. Hermione frowned as she remembered seeing Blaise in Diagon Alley.

"Draco have you heard from Blaise since you saw him on the train?" Draco frowned at the sudden change of subject and turned towards the brunette at his side.

"No, why do you ask Mia?"

"Narcissa and I saw him in Diagon Alley today, and he didn't look at all happy" Hermione replied.

"That's strange, he said that he was going to Italy for Christmas" Draco mused.

"Obviously things were too tense with those no good relatives of his, I heard at the Ministry that they were petitioning for control of the Zabini fortune" Lucius stated with a scowl.

"What? But Blaise is the heir" Draco protested.

"But as he is not yet seventeen, his Uncle and Aunt believe that they have sufficient grounds to petition for control" Lucius stated.

"That's ridiculous" Draco grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes it is, but I'm positive that their petition will be denied due to the fact that Blaise turns seventeen in January and his Uncle is under investigation for illegal business ventures and practices" Lucius replied.

"Well that's good to know, though with the situation between them, its no wonder that Blaise came back to England" Draco replied.

"Poor Blaise, what a way to spend your Christmas! Finding out that your relatives are trying to steal your inheritance out from under you" Hermione sighed.

"What will he do for the rest of the break?" Narcissa asked her son.

"He said that he would probably head back to Hogwarts after Christmas, but as for Christmas itself, I wouldn't be surprised if he spends it alone in Zabini Manor" Draco answered.

"You should floo over to Zabini Manor and invite him over for Christmas" Narcissa suggested with a quick glance at her husband who nodded in approval.

"May I?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Of course, nobody should celebrate Christmas alone, we would love to have him here for Christmas"

"Alright Mum, though from what Mia said, he may not come over until sometime tomorrow"

"That's fine dear, whenever he wants to, and he can stay for as long as he likes"

"Thanks Mum, I'll be back soon. Do you want to come Mia?" Draco asked Hermione as he rose to his feet.

"Thanks for asking Draco, but I think I might just take a rest, all that shopping with Narcissa wore me out, besides, Blaise might feel uncomfortable with me there, he may want to talk to you about all this stuff" Hermione declined.

"You may have a point Mia" Draco nodded before he headed to the fireplace and flooed over to Blaise's.

* * *

There you go, i hope you all enjoyed that chapter, unfortunately not one of my best but everyone has their off chapters!!

Please read and review but no flames please!!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!

Luv angelrider93


	16. Christmas Eve: Part 1

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update but after the birth of my daughter Paige i just haven't had the opportunity to really sit and type, i have been doing little bits, i still haven't finished the entire chapter, but i decided to post this first part since the entire chapter would end up HUGE if i didn't, also to give my faithful and patient readers a sneak peek at the next chapter. I'm about halfway through the second half of the chapter so hopefully barring any unforseen circumstances it should be up within the next fortnight at the latest.

Thankyou to all of my reviewers i can't believe that its over 300 now 'wow'!!!!

Yes i do intend to finish this story never fear i will finish it!!!

And yes it will be within the next few chapters that Hermione and Draco get together

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing to do with harry potter except this storyline :D

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Christmas Eve: Part 1**

Christmas Eve morning, Hermione awoke feeling refreshed and excited about the days events. After a quick shower, Hermione dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt and jumper, before heading down to breakfast. Entering the family dining room, Hermione smiled at Narcissa and Lucius who were already sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet while sipping on his morning coffee, while Narcissa was glancing through a Witch Weekly magazine as she ate a bite of her scrambled eggs. Taking her seat Hermione greeted them both before placing a couple of pancakes on her plate and drizzling maple syrup and whipped butter onto them.

"Morning Hermione, did you sleep well?" Lucius asked as he looked over his paper at her.

"Yes Thankyou, Draco still not awake?" she asked as she took a bite of pancake.

"No, he didn't get back from Blaise's until late last night" Lucius replied. Hermione nodded.

"Did Blaise come with him?" she asked after a moment.

"No, Blaise said that he would prefer not to due to his mood, he'll be over later tonight to stay for Christmas" Lucius answered.

"So Blaise should arrive around the same time as Professor Snape?" Hermione asked as she took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, they'll both be here for dinner" Lucius answered just as Draco stumbled tiredly into the room.

"Morning" he mumbled to everyone as he took his seat and began to fill his plate with bacon and eggs.

"Morning Draco, how was Blaise last night?" Hermione asked.

"Not in the best of moods, you were right though Mia, he did want to talk about what his relatives had done"

"When am I not right Draco?" Hermione asked cheekily. Draco scowled at her and mumbled 'know-it-all' under his breath. Hermione laughed knowing that he was teasing her.

"So what do you men have planned for today while Hermione and I are baking cookies?" Narcissa asked cheerfully.

"Firstly we're heading to Diagon Alley to pick up a couple of things. When we get back we're heading out onto the grounds to pick out a tree for us all to decorate tonight" Lucius answered.

"Draco could you pick up something for me while you're in Diagon Alley, I would like to get Blaise a present" Hermione spoke up.

"Sure Mia, what do you want me to get him?" Draco asked as he took another mouthful of his breakfast.

"Just a large bag of whatever his favorite candy is, I have a feeling that he's going to need it" Hermione replied as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"That's no problem, I'll pick it up for you" Draco responded with a smile. Lucius and Narcissa shared a secret smile at the interaction between their son and Hermione, both delighted at the prospect that perhaps their subtle matchmaking was working.

* * *

After Draco and Lucius left for Diagon Alley, Hermione retrieved the recipe for the sugar cookies, the cd of Christmas songs and her mini cd player that was charmed to run off magic from her trunk and joined Narcissa in the kitchen.

"What's that Hermione?" Narcissa asked as Hermione placed the cd into the player.

"It's a cd player, this disc is a cd and has songs recorded onto it, the player uses a laser to read the songs and plays them" Hermione answered as she pressed play.

"Muggles certainly are inventive" Narcissa commented, as the first bars of Jingle Bells began floating throughout the kitchen. Impressed that such a small machine could do so much, Narcissa peered at it curiously.

"They certainly are, I've often thought that perhaps the wizarding world should take a look at their technology and adapt it to our world" Hermione smiled.

"It would definitely benefit our world" Narcissa responded, then she turned to Hermione. "So how do we make these cookies?" Hermione grinned and began to teach Narcissa how to cook the cookies. Soon the two of them were busily making the cookies, bopping their heads in time to the Christmas carols.

* * *

Draco and Lucius returned to Malfoy Manor laden down with their packages. Dusty and Ziggy met them in the foyer and asked if they would like their packages taken to their rooms. After relinquishing their purchases and thanking the house elves, they removed their cloaks and hung them up in the closet, intent on grabbing a snack before heading out onto the grounds to find a tree. As he hung his cloak up, Draco heard a strange melody and cocked his head to listen.

"Dad do you hear that?" he asked his father. Lucius paused in his movements and cocking his head in a similar fashion to his son and proceeded to listen.

"What is it?" Lucius wondered aloud.

"Its coming from the kitchens, it must be Mia and Mum" Draco answered. Lucius turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow. Draco grinned then followed his father as he strode towards the kitchens, their noses twitching at the pleasant aroma wafting throughout the halls. They both stopped shocked at the sight before them. The counters were filled with sugar cookies of all shapes and sizes, a few of the house elves were running around attempting to clean the kitchen while Narcissa and Hermione were both covered in flour, dancing around the kitchen giggling and singing along with the song blaring out of a small machine sitting on the counter. The high speed beat faded and Hermione and Narcissa's laughter rang through the kitchen. The next song began to play and Hermione gasped.

"I love this song" then she began to sing along as she grabbed Narcissa's hand and began to dance.

_Ooh yeah  
Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa, can you hear me ?_

_I sign my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I send it off and just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa, can you hear me ?  
_

Lucius and Draco's eyes widened at the song, its wasn't a classic Christmas song.

_I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold  
Maybe, Maybe  
Be all my own in a big red bow  
Santa, can you hear me ?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year.  
_

Draco was mesmerized watching the rosy glow on Hermione's cheeks brighten as she continued to bop around the kitchen in time to the music, removing trays from the oven filled with golden brown cookies.

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep.  
Will I be wrong for taking a peek ?  
Cause that I heard that you're coming to town.  
Santa, can you hear me ?  
I really that hope you're on your way,  
with Something special for me in your sleigh.  
Ooh please make my wish come true  
Santa, can you hear me ?_

_I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold  
Maybe, Maybe  
we'll be all alone under the mistle toe  
Santa, can you hear me ?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
_

Lucius however was enchanted watching his beautiful wife dancing around the kitchen and laughing gaily along with the teenage girl. It had been years since he had seen her this carefree and happy, the worry lines from her brows had all but disappeared and there was a sparkle in her eyes that had been dulled in previous years.

_I hope my letter reaches you in time  
woooo yeah  
Bring me a love that I can call all mine  
Cause I have been so good this year  
Can't be alone under the mistle toe  
he's all i want in a big red bow_

_Santa, can you hear me ?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year_

_Ooh Santa  
Can you hear me ?  
ooh santa  
Well he's all I want just for me  
underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here..  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
Santa, that's my only wish this year_

As the song ended Hermione and Narcissa giggled like schoolgirls and grinned at each other. Before each grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at the other. Draco and Lucius watched in disbelief as a full out flour fight began in the kitchen. They ducked and bolted however, when the two women noticed them and lobbed a handful of flour at them, their gleeful laughter following them down the hall as they grabbed their cloaks and forgoing their snack, headed out onto the grounds to fetch a Christmas tree.

* * *

The song used in this chapter is 'My Only Wish' by Britney Spears. Please read and Review but no flames please. 


	17. Christmas Eve: Part 2

Hello all, sorry that it has taken so long to update but i've just been so busy that i haven't had to oportunity until now to actually sit at my computer and write. The next chapter, hopefully won't take so long to get out and will have more Dramione action for all those readers patiently waiting for them to get together.

I can't believe how popular this story has become, over 350 reviews, i'm humbled and appreciative of all the reviews and the readers that enjoy reading my story.

To all those that have asked, No this story is not abandoned and never will be, i will complete it, it may take a while but it will be finished never fear.

Typical disclaimer, i own nothing to do with Harry Potter.

Thankyou to all who have continued to read this story as well as my others i thank you and will endeavor to update quicker from now on.

Thankyou

Angelrider93

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Christmas Eve: Part 2**

Severus Snape didn't know what he expected to see as he flooed into the sitting room at Malfoy Manor that night. All he knew that it wasn't the sight that graced his eyes as he straightened and dusted himself off. Narcissa and Hermione were standing in the middle of the room attempting to control their laughter as they tried to direct a huge Christmas tree that seemed to have sprouted four legs into a corner near the huge bay window. Hearing the floo roaring behind him, Snape stepped out of the way and nodded in greeting to Blaise as the teenager stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off his robes.

"No, Draco you have to step to the left, its still too far from the window" Hermione directed as she struggled to hold in a laugh. The tree hesitated for a second and mumbling could be heard from the branches before Draco's voice called out.

"Who's left Mia? Yours or ours?"

"Mine" Hermione replied.

"That means our right then" Draco could be heard saying to the other person in the tree.

"Tell me again why you wouldn't let me levitate this thing into position" Lucius demanded as he and Draco moved the tree towards the window.

"Because just for curiosity's sake I wanted to experience how the muggles do it" Narcissa answered her husband.

"Then why aren't you the one in the tree?" Lucius replied as he and Draco finally set the tree down in the correct spot and waited for the two witches to secure it with their wands.

"Because you two had to find the biggest tree that you could, I wouldn't have a hippogriffs chance at moving it manually" Narcissa responded. "Besides its too much fun watching you two trying to work together to move it" she added. Blaise and Snape glanced at each other, Blaise grinning in amusement and Snape smirking.

"Next year I'm levitating it" Lucius stated as he and Draco emerged from the tree. Narcissa, Hermione and Blaise all burst into laughter at the sight of the two male Malfoys. They each had fronds and twigs sticking out of their hair and both were looking quite ruffled. Draco, upon hearing the male laughter, turned to his best friend.

"How long have you been there Blaise?"

"Long enough" Blaise answered with a grin.

"Hello Blaise, Severus" Narcissa greeted as she helped Lucius pick the debris out of his hair.

"Narcissa" Snape greeted.

"Hi Narcissa" Blaise grinned. "Thankyou for having me over for Christmas" he added.

"You're welcome Blaise" Narcissa replied as Dusty arrived to take Blaise's trunk up to his room. "Your room is next to Draco's, Blaise, and Severus, you're in the green guest room" She added as Ziggy grasped the small trunk that Snape took out of his pocket and enlarged. Snape inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Hi Blaise, Professor" Hermione chirped as she walked over to Draco and began to pluck the twigs from his hair.

"Hey Hermione" Blaise grinned as he watched her motion to Draco to turn around and begin to brush off his back when he did so.

"Miss Granger" Snape replied stiffly, as he watched the interaction between her and his godson with barely concealed curiosity. Hermione finished brushing Draco's back off and smirking, slapped him sharply on the butt.

"Oww! Hey! What was that for Mia?" Draco exclaimed as he turned around to face the brunette behind him.

"No reason really, it was just too tempting an opportunity to pass up" Hermione replied with a smug smile. Draco scowled at her.

"Just you wait, I'll get you back when you least expect it Mia" he retorted. Blaise, Lucius and Narcissa all chuckled while Snape smirked. Ziggy arrived to inform everyone that dinner was ready and they all headed towards the dining room.

* * *

"So Severus, what did Albus say when you told him that you were coming here for Christmas?" Lucius asked with a grin halfway through dinner. Snape scowled at Lucius.

"The old coot had quite a lot to say about it, mostly at my expense" Snape replied.

"I'll bet he did, he certainly enjoys making a joke" Lucius replied with a chuckle.

"Yes well, I blame you entirely Lucius. Merlin! Did you have to send the owl care of Albus? I know that you did it on purpose!" Snape replied with a scowl.

"Consider it payback for all the times you taunted me while I was trying to capture Narcissa's interest in school" Lucius smirked.

"But that was actually funny! It was however, not funny, that you wrote your letter like a simpering fool asking me to please grace you with the pleasure of my company for a Christmas dedicated to family and togetherness! Albus had a field day!" Snape scowled.

"Lucius you didn't!" Narcissa giggled. Lucius grinned at his wife.

"I did indeed, oh how I wish I was a fly on the wall when Albus got that owl and informed you Sev"

"Laugh it up Lucius, just don't come crying to me next time you're in the doghouse with Narcissa, and end up with pink and purple striped hair again!" Snape sniffed haughtily. Lucius flushed pink, while Draco and Narcissa laughed gleefully. Blaise and Hermione glanced at each other in confusion before Hermione turned to Draco.

"Care to inform us lesser mortals as to what's so funny?" Draco was unable to control his laughter so Narcissa replied in his place.

"When we were in Hogwarts, Lucius and I didn't get along well, as you know. Well one year he caught me under Dumbledore's enchanted mistletoe and kissed me. Once I managed to escape, I hexed him so that his hair was bright pink with purple stripes! It took Severus over a week to brew the potion to return his hair to its normal colour, so now, whenever I'm angry at him, I hex his hair that colour" Hermione and Blaise joined in the laughter as Lucius grumbled under his breath.

* * *

After dinner the six of them moved to the sitting room and began to decorate the tree. Lucius and Severus were working at the back, exchanging banter and picking on each others decorating skills. Hermione, Draco, Narcissa and Blaise were on the other side, comparing decorations and levitating them to the branches that they couldn't reach. The three teenagers were thankful that after the defeat of Voldemort, the Ministry had amended their laws regarding underage wizardry, fifteen and sixteen year olds were now allowed to perform magic in their own homes or under the supervision of a consenting witch or wizard of age, though the consequences of abusing this new freedom were severe, they found that it had made their lives just that much easier. In Hermione's case, being that she lived with muggles, she was only allowed to perform magic when she was alone, the laws were put in place to make it easier for students to be able to practice the spells that they were instructed by their professors to learn over the holidays and to prepare for the coming year.

"Okay the decorations are all on the tree, who's going to levitate the star to the top?" Draco asked as they all stood back and admired their handiwork.

"Traditionally it's the father that does so" Hermione commented softly, feeling just a little homesick that she was not able to spend the holidays with her parents. So caught up in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice Narcissa nudge Lucius with her elbow as he raised his wand to levitate the star into place.

"What is it Cissa?" Lucius asked his wife quietly.

"Hermione is missing her parents" Narcissa replied softly with a pointed look at the distracted girl.

"That's understandable my dear, just because she's missing them, doesn't mean that she hasn't been enjoying herself" Lucius reassured his wife.

"Oh I know that Lucius, I just think that maybe we should put the star on the muggle way" Narcissa smiled. Lucius stared at his wife in shock.

"And how do you propose we do that? The tree is a good bit taller than any of us"

"I have an idea" Narcissa responded with a grin, then called out to Hermione before her husband could say anything else.

"Hermione dear, Lucius needs your help to put the star on the tree" shaken out of her thoughts, Hermione looked over at Narcissa.

"How come? Can't he just levitate it up there?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"Yes he could, but I want to do it the muggle way, since Lucius is the tallest out of himself and Severus, and you being the lightest, you need to hop up and sit on his shoulders to put the star on the tree" Narcissa replied with a grin. Draco and Blaise burst into laughter at the flabbergasted look of Lucius's face and the shock on Hermione's.

"Narcissa, I don't thi…" Hermione started but was cut off by the grinning Narcissa.

"Come on dear" Narcissa chimed, then she turned to her still flabbergasted husband "Lucius squat down so Hermione can climb onto your shoulders, Draco you help her balance as your father gets to his feet" Narcissa was in her element directing the various members of her family. Grumbling under his breath about how Narcissa would pay for this, Lucius squatted down and waited for Hermione to climb onto his shoulders. Snape stood to the side and suppressed a chuckle at the elder Malfoy squatting down, a position, he was sure, that his friend had never before found himself in. Draco chuckled as he took Hermione's hand and helped her to climb onto his father's shoulders. Lucius was surprised at how little Hermione weighed and rose to his feet easily with the young witch perched precariously. Grabbing Hermione's ankles he made his way over to the tree and waited while Draco handed her the star.

"Well this is awkward" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"You're telling me" Lucius replied "You don't weigh much Hermione" he added.

"Thanks, I think" Hermione replied with a blush. Lucius nodded then stopped dead when Hermione let out a small squeal and grabbed hold of his chin when the movement upset her balance.

"Sorry" Lucius quickly spoke as he regained his balance. Snape, Draco and Blaise had long since given up on controlling their laughter and were openly showing their glee at the funny picture that was Hermione and Lucius. Narcissa took the opportunity to snap a picture of them and grinned when they both scowled at her.

"What? It was just too irresistible not to take a photo" she defended herself. Grumbling to himself again, Lucius turned back to the tree.

"How far away are we?" he asked the witch he was carrying.

"A little to the left" Hermione directed as she reached forwards. Lucius shuffled to the left and was relieved when Hermione cried out.

"Got it, its on"

"Wonderful, now for the next problem" Lucius answered.

"And that would be?" Hermione wondered.

"How to get you down, I don't think I can squat down without the two of us going tumbling onto the floor"

"Oh dear" Hermione murmured as she glanced about the room, trying to see if there was a piece of furniture high enough for her to climb onto.

"Don't worry dad, I'll catch her" Draco stated as he moved to stand behind his father and Hermione. Lucius nodded in understanding and waited till Draco was behind him. Hermione however was a bit perplexed as to what he meant.

"Draco, what did you mean you'll catch me" she asked, then her eyes went wide. "Oh no! Lucius don't you dar………eeeeeeeekk" she squealed as Lucius pushed her backwards off his shoulders and she fell through the air, to be caught in Draco's strong arms. Breathing heavily Hermione allowed her heart to slow down before she looked up at Draco's grinning face.

"You prat!" she growled as she slapped his chest, totally oblivious to the fact that she was still in his arms.

"Mia take it easy, I caught you didn't I?" Draco replied with a grin.

"That doesn't mean that I wasn't petrified for the half a second that I was falling through the air" Hermione retorted crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl.

Shaking his head Draco lowered Hermione's feet to the floor.

"Women!" Hermione gasped and glared at him.

"I'll give you women, Draco Malfoy!" Draco paled and bolted, Hermione close on his heels. They were brought up short when they arrived in the doorway to the entrance hall. Narcissa had discreetly taken the opportunity to place a sprig of Dumbledore's enchanted mistletoe in the doorjamb.

"What the?" Draco queried when he found his feet stuck to the floor. Hermione looked up and blushed.

"Er Draco" she began. Draco glanced down at her.

"Yes Mia?" Hermione pointed upwards.

"Look up" following her pointed finger Draco did as directed and his cheeks turned pink when he saw the mistletoe.

"Alright, which one of you was it?" Draco asked addressing his parents and godfather, even though he would admit to himself that he wasn't exactly despairing that it was there, it gave him an excuse to kiss Hermione.

"Me" Narcissa answered with a giggle.

"Why?" Draco asked, although he had some idea, especially after the talk he had had with his father the other day.

"Dumbledore told me that the two of you were the only students in the whole of Hogwarts who hadn't been caught by the mistletoe, so I promised him that I would catch the two of you" Narcissa replied with a shrug and smile. So she had embellished the truth a little, but she was a Malfoy by name and was using the situation to her advantage.

"That's not true, Harry and Ron didn't get caught either" Hermione stated.

"Actually Mia, yes they did" Draco corrected. Hermione glanced up at him.

"They did?"

"Yeah, Ron got caught with Hannah Abbot the same day I got caught with his sister Ginny" Blaise answered with a slight blush.

"How do you know that Blaise?" Hermione asked, filing away the information that Blaise had blushed while saying Ginny's name to analyze later.

"That's how Ginny and I got caught, we were both there watching Ron and Hannah argue before kissing and bolting in opposite directions"

"And Harry?"

"Harry was caught with Luna Lovegood on their way to catch the train home for the holidays" Blaise answered. Hermione smiled at Harry's good fortune.

"Harry would have been pleased with that, he's had a thing for Luna since fifth year when she explained Thestrals to him, no wonder he had a big grin on his face when he got into the carriage"

"Harry has a crush on Luna Lovegood?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, surprised you didn't notice, he goes all googley eyed whenever she's near him" Hermione replied with a sigh. "I just wish he's ask her out already, she's just as bad about him"

"But I thought that Harry would get together with Ginny Weasley" Draco commented.

"No, Harry sees Ginny as a sister, and vice versa, Ginny was actually complaining the other day that there were no decent guys in her year to date, she asked me what she should do about it"

"And what did you say?" Blaise asked interested. Hermione smirked inwardly but answered.

"I told her to look in the year above her, that there was sure to be at least one single guy who would treat her the way she wanted to be treated'

"And what way is that?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The same way every girl wants to be treated" Hermione replied with a grin.

"And that way is?" Draco asked curiously.

"Every girl wants a guy who likes them for them, that doesn't ask them out just because they are pretty or popular, that treats them like they should be treated, listens to them, comforts them when they're upset, supports them in their decisions, confides in them and lets them confide in him, someone who stimulates our minds as well as our hearts, no lies, no secrets, just open and honest, caring and trustworthy, and not only after a quick shag etc"

"Are the two of you going to kiss anytime soon, or are we all going to stand here until morning?" Snape asked with a scowl at the two teens standing in the doorway and blocking the exit. Draco and Hermione flushed as they realised that they had both forgotten that they were stuck under the mistletoe. Hermione turned towards Draco, expecting just a quick peck on the lips to free them from the mistletoe's spell, so when he wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck and lowered his lips to hers to kiss her deeply, she was shocked. Draco, unable to resist the temptation, kissed Hermione properly, he did however resist the temptation to slide his tongue into her warm mouth when she began to return his kiss. Aware of their audience, he slowly pulled his lips away from hers and when she opened her eyes he smiled down at her. Hermione stared up into his silver eyes and gave him a small smile. A clearing of somebody's throat broke them out of their moment and thy both turned to face the four other people in the room. Blaise had a knowing grin, Lucius had a slight smile and Narcissa was grinning madly. Snape, who had been the one to clear his throat, had an unreadable look on his face as he looked at the two teens. Hermione could feel a blush painting her cheeks red. So with a whispered goodnight to everyone in the room and a quick peck on Draco's lips for a goodnight kiss, she left to head to bed and contemplate on the meaning behind Draco's kiss.

* * *

Well there it is peeps, a little action for Draco and Hermione leading up into the next chapter, i hope you enjoyed it, please read and review, but no flames, i'm critical enough of my work as it is, i tend to write and rewrite the chapters at least twice before i post them. I'm off to begin on the next chapter and hopefully will have it out soon if time permits.

till next time, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and thankyou for your continued support.


	18. A Malfoy Christmas: Morning

To all my readers, i am so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to get this chapter out but circumstances beyond my control prevented me from doing so.

Originally i was going to put all of Christmas day in one chapter but it would end up quite long so i have decided to break it down into three parts Morning, Afternoon and Evening. Hopefully i will have the time to post the next chapters up soon but as i have a habit of breaking my own deadlines i'm not going to say when they will up but i promise that i will have them up as soon as possible.

Thankyou to those who have written reviews i love receiving them and appreciate each and every one of them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter

And without further adieu, here is the chapter, i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: A Malfoy Christmas: Morning**

Hermione woke on Christmas morning to the feel of something heavy across her feet. Glancing down she saw a royal purple stocking, decorated with silver Christmas themes and her name embroidered in silver thread, stuffed full of items, laying across the foot of her bed. Giggling with glee she pulled the heavy stocking towards her and began to go through the items. Hermione knew that the house elves were the ones to deliver the stocking, but she was aware and thankful towards Lucius and Narcissa for having thought of it and informing the house elves of this muggle tradition. Diving into the depths of the stocking Hermione pulled out a plethora of Honeydukes candies and chocolates, a couple of new quills and a gift voucher for Flourish and Blotts book store. After putting all her goodies away, Hermione moved to the bathroom and enjoyed a relaxing shower before changing into some jeans and a body hugging long sleeve top. After slipping her shoes onto her feet she left her room and made her way down to the dining room where it was decided over dinner last night, that they would have breakfast first before moving into the sitting room to exchange and open gifts.

Upon entering the dining room Hermione saw that Lucius, Narcissa and Snape were already sitting at the table.

"Merry Christmas, Lucius, Narcissa, Professor" she greeted as she took her seat and helped herself to a couple of croissants and jam.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" Lucius and Narcissa smiled.

"Merry Christmas Miss Granger" Snape greeted with a nod.

"Thankyou for the stocking it was wonderful" Hermione addressed Lucius and Narcissa.

"Your welcome Hermione, it's a wonderful tradition, one that Lucius and I have decided to keep" Narcissa answered with a smile.

"Draco and Blaise haven't made an appearance yet?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, knowing those two, they were up till all hours of the night talking" Lucius replied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me in the slightest" Hermione commented with a smile.

"Why doesn't what surprise you Mia?" Draco asked as he and Blaise entered the room, both sleepy eyed.

"The fact that you and Blaise were up till the wee hours talking" Hermione answered as Draco plopped into a seat next to her and Blaise slumped into the seat next to Snape.

"Your not surprised?" Blaise asked as he poured himself a coffee.

"Nope, Harry and Ron do the exact same thing, as do Ginny and I" Hermione replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What was with the stockings at the end of our beds this morning mum?" Draco asked as he began to eat his bacon and eggs.

"It's a muggle tradition that Hermione told me about yesterday while we were baking the cookies. I thought that it was a nice idea to start off the morning, it fitted in with the changes that we've made to our family Christmas, since that we are now going to be sitting around the tree for the present opening instead of having all the gifts delivered to the end of your beds" Narcissa answered her son.

"I think it's a great idea, it was a nice surprise to wake up to" Draco grinned.

"I'm glad, because its one muggle tradition that we are going to keep and make one of ours" Narcissa smiled happily.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, the three adults and three teenagers, adjourned to the sitting room and gathered around the glittering Christmas tree. Lucius and Narcissa took one of the love seats, while Blaise and Snape took the two chairs. Draco flopped down onto the second love seat and waited for Hermione to sit beside him. Hermione surprised everyone however, by plonking herself down on the floor between Draco's feet and leaning back on the love seat, nestled comfortably between his strong legs. For her part, Hermione ignored the surprised looks directed in her direction and smiled inwardly. During her contemplation the night before, over the meaning of Draco's kiss under the mistletoe, she had come to the startling conclusion that she had feelings for the blonde Slytherin that ran deeper than the mere friendship that she had first believed that she was only interested in. Running over and over the kiss while she lay awake in bed the night before, Hermione had decided and hoped that perhaps Draco shared those feelings. Being too shy to come out and ask him straight out, she had decided to do a few subtle moves and watch his reaction to them to see if her instincts were correct. Placing herself between his feet and nestling between his legs was the first of those moves and she hoped that her gamble would pay off and that if Draco did indeed harbor feelings for her that went beyond the friendship that they now shared, that he would take these moves as a sign that she would be interested in something more. Holding herself just slightly tense she awaited his reaction to her position. She relaxed when she felt his hand tentatively move towards her head, then begin to gently play with her hair. Leaning her head against his inner leg, she slowly and discreetly moved her hand to curl around his ankle and began to stroke the skin above his sock with her thumb.

Nobody had been more shocked than Draco himself, when Hermione plonked herself down on the floor and nestled herself between his legs. He stared at the back of her head for a moment, but when she didn't move he slowly moved his hand towards her hair and began to gently play with the brown curls that were resting against his leg. When Hermione's reaction was to lean her head against his inner thigh and begin to subtly move her hand just inside his trouser leg and use her thumb to stroke the skin above his sock, Draco could feel the hope that resided in his body flair brighter at what he believed to be a sign that she shared his stronger feelings. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Blaise's amused grin and his godfather's slightly raised eyebrow but his attention was solely on the brunette witch sitting in front on him. Glancing up for a moment he met his father's content gaze and his mothers smiling one, knowing that they were reading the same into Hermione's actions as he was. His mother had confessed to him last night that both she and Lucius would be overjoyed if Hermione and he got together, as they both adored her. Giving them a small hope filled smile he returned his attention to Hermione when she spoke.

"Ok so who's playing Santa this morning?"

"Playing Santa?" Narcissa asked confused.

"It's a muggle term, I meant whose dealing out the presents?" Hermione smiled with a blush as Draco's hand began to massage her scalp.

"Oh, Lucius how about you do it" Narcissa addressed her husband. Lucius was about to protest and say that perhaps Draco would like to do it, when Narcissa nudged him and indicated with her head to look at Draco. Glancing at his son, Lucius saw that the younger blonde was engrossed in massaging Hermione's scalp and would more than likely not be interested in moving. Nodding in acceptance Lucius rose to his feet and moved towards the mountain of presents beneath the Christmas tree. He dealt out a few for everyone before returning to his seat to open his next to Narcissa. The silence of the morning was broken by Snape's exclamation of surprise, he having been the first one to receive a present and open it.

"Miss…Miss Granger where did you find this?" he asked in awe as he held the small dusty book in his hands reverently.

"It was hidden on a shelf at the back of Flourish and Blotts. I admit that I considered keeping it for myself, but decided that it would be more prudent for you to have Professor"

"Thankyou Miss Granger, and I mean that sincerely, Thankyou" Snape responded with a small smile at the young witch.

"You're welcome professor" Hermione smiled in return, to content to be embarrassed by her professors unusual response.

"What is it Severus?" Narcissa asked curiously, wondering what Hermione had given him that would coax a response like that from him. Snape looked up from his inspection of the small book and saw that everyone except Hermione was staring at him in shock.

"It's a copy of Merlin's potions journal, there were only three copies of the journal made. I had heard that there was a copy in London somewhere, and have been searching for it for years! Miss Granger this must have cost you a fortune!" Snape exclaimed.

"On the contrary Professor, I doubt that the owners of Flourish and Blotts knew what it was, and I'll leave it at that" Hermione smirked. Taken aback by the very Slytherin like smirk on the Gryffindor's face Snape nodded in acceptance and after placing the book gently down on the small table beside him he retrieved another present from his pile and began to open it. Their attention shifted back to their own presents as they opened them. Hermione received a new quill from Harry, a gift voucher for Honeydukes from Ron, a pair of earrings from Ginny, various articles of muggle clothing from her parents as well as a silver bracelet with charms that represented her magic, a wand, cat, book, broom etc. Lucius and Narcissa had given her a gift voucher for Madam Malkin's, to which Narcissa had added that she would like to take her for a girls day out with her friends. Snape had gotten her a book on healing spells, having known about her choice to become a healer, Blaise had given her a dragonhide arm holster for her wand. Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Harry's parents, Sirius and Lupin had given her some magical charms for her charm bracelet, along with a note from Molly Weasley that explained that her parents had written to them and told them about the bracelet and that they were having trouble finding magical themed charms. Blaise grinned and thanked Hermione for the chocolate that she had given him, along with the new broom servicing kit from Draco and the various other gifts from his friends and family (the ones that weren't interested in stealing his inheritance) but it was Lucius and Narcissa's gift that left the black haired Slytherin speechless, along with a new broom, he had received a folder full of official looking documents.

"Lucius, Narcissa, what…what are these?" he asked as he leafed through the papers in the folder.

"They are confidential documents that prove your aunt and uncle's shady dealings, as well as a statement from myself regarding their activities. I will also be available should you need me to appear before the Wizengamot to testify on your behalf" Lucius replied.

"Thankyou, it means a lot that you would do this for me" Blaise stated with a suspicious shimmer in his bright blue eyes.

"You're welcome Blaise" Narcissa smiled. Lucius rose to his feet and distributed the rest of the gifts and then retook his seat next to his wife.

"Oh Merlin! These are exquisite" Narcissa exclaimed as she and Lucius admired the pair of Waterford crystal goblets that Hermione's parents had sent them as a Thankyou for having Hermione over for the holidays. The goblets had gold piping along the rim and base and their names were etched into the crystal in loopy cursive writing.

"They are indeed, too beautiful to use" Lucius agreed as he quickly cast an unbreakable charm on them, then placed them on the mantelpiece for display.

"I'm glad that you like them, mum sent me a letter saying that they had bought you a gift, but didn't tell me what it was" Hermione piped up as she opened a present from Theo and Lavender. Seeing that it was an annual subscription to the wizarding worlds healer journals the young witch grinned in delight.

"I'll send your mother a letter to thank her and to let her know how much we love them" Narcissa replied. Hermione nodded in response then began to open her last present, it was from Draco. Untying the crimson bow, she carefully unwrapped the silver paper which revealed a black velvet jewelers box. Opening it slowly, Hermione gasped at the sterling silver pendant that lay on the white velvet inside.

"Draco, its beautiful!" she exclaimed as she lifted the delicate silver chain and examined the pendant closely. A dragon with two tiny emeralds for eyes hung from the chain, and a lioness with rubies for eyes was curled protectively in front of the dragon. Although the pendant was small, the detail of its two characters was exceptional. Hermione knew that the dragon represented Draco and the lioness represented her. Handing the necklace to Draco she lifted her hair and indicated for him to clasp it around her neck. Draco did as she directed and allowed his fingers to softly linger on the nape of her neck and caress it gently.

"I had it specially made, the lioness is protecting the dragon, just as you protected me from my fear" Draco whispered huskily to her as he finally dropped his hand from her neck. Aware of the other people in the room, Hermione refrained from jumping to her feet and hugging him, instead she wrapped her arms around his calves and hugged his legs, squeezing gently. To avoid the awkwardness that was about to fall, Lucius and Narcissa opened their last gift, the one from Hermione. When they opened it Narcissa grinned delightedly as she lifted out a couple of the DVDs and read their titles.

"Gone with the wind, Scarlett, pride and prejudice, Emma, Sense and Sensibility, Oh how wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed as she went through the titles that Hermione had purchased especially for her. Lucius on the other hand was grinning down at the titles he had pulled out from the box.

"Lord of the rings, all three of them, how close to the books are these Hermione?" he asked, having had an in depth discussion with Hermione about how books were shortened down to make entertaining movies.

"Very close, as close as they could get without making them go for too long"

"Wonderful, I can't wait to watch them!" Lucius replied as he put them aside and pulled out the next lot of DVDs. "Star Wars?" he questioned.

"They are classed as Science Fiction, basically fantasy, if you watch them in order the story spans over 25 years or so. They have a lot of action and special affects, but I thought that you all may be interested in that type of thing, firstly because of the entertainment value, and also because you have all expressed interest in learning how muggles do things without magic, that particular set is the special editions, with a second disk that shows how they made the movies, it explains everything about how the director and his team creates the final product, I would suggest watching the movies first before watching how they were made, it may take away from the effect of the movies" Hermione explained.

"It sounds interesting Mia" Draco spoke from behind her.

"Star Wars are one of my favorite sets of movies, you and Blaise should enjoy them as well, lots of action" Hermione stated with a grin.

"Thankyou Hermione, it's a wonderful gift" Lucius stated with a smile, Hermione could see the suppressed excitement in his eyes at the prospect of watching the movies that she had bought them.

"I was hoping that you would like it, up until Narcissa told me about how you bought the TV and DVD player, I had no idea what to get the two of you"

"Draco you have the last gift to be opened" Narcissa addressed her son expectantly. She knew that the last gift was from Hermione and she was dying of curiosity to find out what she had gotten Draco. Resting the cube shaped present on his lap, Draco removed the gold ribbon and unwrapped the emerald green paper. A nondescript box was revealed and Draco opened it gently. Peering inside, Draco gasped in awe as he lifted the contents out gently and after placing the box beside him on the loveseat, put his gift on his lap. A small crystal dragon with black onyx eyes was curled up in a blown glass nest lined with green silk.

"Mia this is brilliant" Draco stated still in awe of the detail.

"Stroke its back Draco" Hermione instructed softly, glancing up at him shyly. Draco did as she directed and gaped in shock as the dragon lifted its head. Slowly it rose to its feet and spread its wings. A small roar could be heard as the dragon opened its mouth and breathed, not fire, but a spray of glitter that once in the air formed a star constellation that hovered three feet above the dragon's head.

"Mia?" Draco questioned as he stared at the glittering cloud above the dragon.

"Do you recognize the constellation?" Hermione asked timidly. Draco looked closer and his eyes widened as recognition dawned.

"Draconis" he whispered as his eyes traced the shape of the dragon the stars formed. Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, every time you stroke its back the dragon will breath out the constellation, its set to last for three minutes, but if you look inside the box there is a spell so that you can lengthen or shorten the length of time the stars hover, the dragon and its nest are charmed to be unbreakable and it will only breath out the stars when you stroke its back, if anyone else tries, it will just remain curled up in its nest" Hermione explained. As she spoke, the constellation faded and the Dragon once again curled up in its nest.

"Hermione that is absolutely gorgeous" Narcissa exclaimed as her eyes traced the dragons lines. Lucius nodded in agreement, speechless at the thought of what the gift represented, it was not a gift that was normally passed between friends, this gift held the promise of something deeper and altogether more precious.

"I had the idea for it while I was helping Draco with his fear, he told me one night that he used to look for Draconis in the sky on clear nights, I thought that this way he could see it even when the sky wasn't clear"

"Mia its wonderful, Thankyou" Draco said huskily as he bent down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Hermione blushed but didn't move away, she smiled up at him and simply squeezed his legs in response.

* * *

There you go, i hope you liked it, please read and review and once again no flames, i'm critical enough of my work as it is lol.

thankyou again to all my readers, more Dramione action coming in the next chapters, i look forwards to your reactions.

Cheers

Angelrider93


	19. A Malfoy Christmas: Aternoon

Hi all and sorry for the delay, but my computer crashed and i had to reformat the hard drive, luckily i had saved all my stories on another partition but after reformatting, i got a trojan and had to reformat 3 more times in order to get rid of the blasted thing.

This is only a short chapter, but one i'm sure everyone has been waiting for.

The next chapter will be the evening one.

To all those who have reviewed and are patiently awaiting the updates, thankyou for your support and contiued patience in awaiting for my updates, i'm not sure how long it will be before the next update come out as i'm pretty bust at the moment and barely have time to sit in front of my computer and type. I will endeavor to get it out as soon as possible though. I have found a couple of other stories on a disk that i had saved and forgotten about, so if i can't get my thinking cap on and get the next chapter of this out, i may edit those stories and uplaod them, one is a LOOOOOONG oneshot, and the other is a 2 chapter song ficlet. Keep an eye out for them, but they may not appear for a while as they need some serious editing thanks to my pc who mucked them all up when i ripped them back onto my hard drive. I have not forgotten about the sequel to Dumbledores Games, but that has been put on hold while i get this story rolling again, it will eventually be put back up again.

Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with Harry Potter:

Thankyou again to all my readers.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: A Malfoy Christmas: Afternoon**

Once everyone had put their gifts away in their rooms, the males headed towards the sitting room to play a couple of games of chess, while Hermione and Narcissa excused themselves to check on lunch and to wish the elves a Merry Christmas.

Snape was reading the book that Hermione gave him while Blaise was going through all the documents that he had received from Lucius and Narcissa. Draco and Lucius were playing chess and once again Draco was beating his father soundly.

"Checkmate" Draco declared as he once again beat his father.

"Merlin, for a while I thought that I may have a chance at beating you this time" Lucius grumped as he sat back in his chair.

"Maybe next time dad" Draco replied as he stretched.

"I'll beat you one of these days" Lucius stated with a smirk. Draco shook his head then glanced around the room.

"Mum and Mia have been in the kitchens for a long time, should we go fetch them so that we can all do something together?" Draco asked.

"Sounds like a plan Draco" Blaise agreed as he put the documents aside and rose to his feet. Snape put his book aside and rose at the same time as Lucius. Draco stood and began to make his way to the kitchens, the others followed expecting to see Narcissa and Hermione in among all the activity in the kitchen.

"Er…where are they?" Blaise asked curiously upon seeing only the house elves in the kitchen.

"I don't know, they said they were just coming to the kitchens to check on Christmas lunch and to wish the elves a Merry Christmas" Draco replied. Tippy, having heard them ran up smiling.

"Miss Cissa and Miss Mia are walking outsides Master Draco"

"Thanks Tippy, we'll head out there and see if we can find them" Draco answered the elf with a smile.

"Okays Master Draco, lunch be readys in an hour"

"Thanks Tippy" Draco called as the four of them grabbed their cloaks and headed out into the grounds behind the manor, looking for Hermione and Narcissa.

Stepping out onto the pristine grounds, the men took a moment to admire the winter wonderland that the thick coating of freshly fallen snow had created out of the Malfoy gardens. Moving forwards they began to look around for any sign of the two women.

"Do you see them?" Lucius asked as his eyes scanned the white landscape searching for his wife and houseguest.

"No dad, there's not even a footprint to tell us which way they went" Draco answered, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"They can't have gone too far, they must be around here some………" Blaise stopped mid sentence when something smacked into his chest and sent him flying to the ground sprawled on his back.

"What the?!" Draco exclaimed as he glanced down at his friend.

"What the hell hit me?" Blaise groaned as he looked up at Draco.

"I don't know, I didn't see it!" Draco replied as he and Lucius bent down to help Blaise to his feet. Suddenly something smacked Lucius on his rear and he snapped up in shock looking affronted.

"Bull's-eye!" Narcissa's voice rang out.

"Wha…?" Draco began to turn but wasn't quick enough as a snowball hit him on his backside and sent him tumbling into the snow next to Blaise.

"Got him!" Hermione crowed triumphantly as she and Narcissa high five'd each other. Snape was smirking in amusement but had to duck quickly when a barrage of magically aimed snowballs began raining down on them from the direction of Narcissa and Hermione's snow fort. Scrambling quickly the four men bolted for cover. Lucius and Draco ended up behind one of the marble garden benches, while Blaise and Snape found themselves cowering behind a statue. Gleeful laughter rang out over the yard as Hermione and Narcissa celebrated their success. Lucius peered over the bench to find his wife grinning at him cheekily.

"This means war Cissa!" He shouted.

"Bring it on baby!" Narcissa retorted as she and Hermione sent another barrage of snowballs towards the two hiding places.

"Quick Draco, begin to make some snowballs while I strengthen our so called fort" Lucius ordered as he used his wand to cover the bench in a mountain of snow to absorb the impact of any snowballs aimed at them. Draco hastily used his wand to compact all the fresh snow into balls, glancing over at Blaise he saw that his fellow Slytherin was doing the same job as himself while Snape constructed a fort.

"DUCK!" Snape called out as more snowballs came from Hermione and Narcissa. Draco and Lucius ducked and waited for the barrage to end before sending their own artillery towards the two women. A duo of feminine shrieks indicated that their aim had been true and at least one of their snowballs had hit Hermione and Narcissa. What followed was a snowball war that lasted near on forty five minutes as snowballs flew from every direction. Laughter, shouts, shrieks and banter were exchanged between the three teams as the gardens began to look like a war zone.

Draco was concentrating so hard on avoiding all the snowballs that his mother was sending towards them, that he didn't notice Hermione sneaking up behind him, a small snowball in her hands, quick as a flash, Hermione pounced, shoving the snowball down the back of his robes. Draco froze as the cold snow hit his warm skin, his momentary shock allowing her to brace her hands on his shoulders and leap frog over him and the bench, it also forced more of the cold snow into contact with his back. Hermione landed safely and took off across the garden, her laughter ringing out across the grounds. Shaken out of his daze by the sound of Hermione's laughter, Draco shot to his feet and vaulted over the bench.

"MIA! I'll get you for that! Get back here woman!" he shouted as he took off after the brunette.

"Gotta catch me first Draco!" Hermione called back as she bounded over the snow. Lucius chuckled as he watched his son chase the Gryffindor. Hermione was fleet of foot, but Draco's longer legs were allowing him to gain ground. So caught up in watching the two teenagers, Lucius didn't notice Narcissa until it was too late and a snowball was shoved down his back.

"Ahhhhhhh! That's cold!" Lucius yelled as his wife laughed and took off in the opposite direction to Hermione.

"Catch me if you can Lucius!" Narcissa taunted as she ran across the snow. Lucius leaped to his feet and took off after his wife. He reached her quickly and scooped her up in his arms, falling into the snow as he did so, Narcissa landing on top of him and laughing gaily.

"Got you now witch!" Lucius smirked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"So you do, what do you plan to do with me?" Narcissa asked impishly. Instead of replying, Lucius pulled her head down and kissed her soundly, distracting her while his other hand grabbed a handful of snow which he shoved down her robes.

"Eeek! Merlin Lucius! That's freezing!" Narcissa squealed as she wriggled, trying to escape.

"Revenge is sweet my dear!" Lucius replied huskily as he drew her down for a second more passionate kiss. They pulled away from each other when they heard Hermione shriek. Turning their heads they saw Draco catch her and tackle her down into the snow, both teenagers laughing as they went down.

"I Believe that Draco may just receive a girlfriend for Christmas" Blaise commented as he and Snape approached the elder Malfoy couple.

"Here's hoping so" Narcissa smiled as she rose to her feet then helped Lucius to rise from the snow.

* * *

Draco, oblivious to what was happening with his parents, caught up to Hermione and tackled her to the ground. Hermione shrieked then her laughter took over, Draco's joining her as they fell into a huge snowdrift, Draco landing on top.

"Oof! Draco you're heavy" Hermione gasped as she stared up into Draco's molten silver eyes. Draco didn't reply, instead he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. Hermione responded instantly, eagerly reciprocating when Draco deepened the kiss. When they parted Hermione smiled up at him softly as she caressed his cheek gently with the back of her hand. Draco's gaze turned serious as he stared down at her, Hermione's brows furrowed as nervousness began to creep into the depths of his eyes.

"What is it Draco?"

"Will you be my girlfriend Mia?" he asked softly, his fear and nervousness coming through in his tone. Smiling brightly, Hermione pulled his head down to meet hers.

"Yes" she whispered just before their lips met in a deep kiss.

* * *

Lunch was a cheery affair, wizarding bonbons were broken, even Lucius and Snape deigning to wear one of the funny hats, stories and jokes were told and laughter could be heard throughout the entire Manor.

"Mia would you like to take a walk with me?" Draco asked as everyone finished their lunch.

"Of course" Hermione answered, rising to her feet. Lucius and Narcissa shared a smile as they watched their son and his new girlfriend leave the dining room.

"Its about time Draco got the courage up to ask Hermione out" Blaise commented as soon as Draco and Hermione were out of earshot. The two teenagers had told them all about their new relationship status over lunch.

"Yes, its going to be a story to tell anyone who asks them how they got together" Narcissa smiled.

"Oh yes I can see it now, 'I asked her out after she nailed my rear end with a snowball, then shoved another down my back, I chased her down and tackled her into the snow and wouldn't let her up until she agreed to be with me' a fine story that would make" Lucius commented laughing.

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand through the snow covered grounds. Both were silent as they each contemplated the other. Hermione was the one to break the companionable silence.

"Do you find this awkward at all?" she asked tentatively. Draco turned to look at her, noticing that she was just making idle conversation.

"No, not at all, we've just progressed in our relationship, I believe that for the whole of the holidays we've been acting almost like a couple, we've just become official now, that's all. Why? Do you feel awkward?" he replied. Hermione shook her head.

"No, that's why I asked, it just feels natural, like we've always been this way"

"Yes it does" Draco agreed as he unclasped his hand from hers and placed his arm around her waist as they continued to walk.

"What do you think everyone's reaction at school will be?" Hermione asked as they reached a gazebo. Draco sat down in a comfortable lawn chair and pulled Hermione gently into his lap before he answered.

"If the rumors are anything to go by, they probably expected it and won't say much about it at all"

"That's true, everybody seemed to see what we were so oblivious to" Hermione smiled. Draco grinned and kissed her gently.

"For being the two smartest students in our year, we certainly were a bit on the dumb side weren't we" he smirked when he pulled away. Hermione blushed.

"The important thing is that we did see it and are together now" Hermione smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. When they broke apart Draco grinned up at Hermione and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Noticing the gleam in his silver eyes, Hermione raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend curiously.

"What?" Draco smirked at her question and dropped a quick kiss on her lips before replying.

"I think Blaise has a thing for Ginny Weasley"

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed and slapped his arm lightly.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Just because you now have a girlfriend, doesn't mean that you have to start setting all your friends up"

"I'm not setting all my friends up, just Blaise" Draco defended himself.

"Blaise is your only single friend" Hermione pointed out smugly. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when he realized that she was right.

"Alright but maybe I want him to have someone, and since he keeps blushing whenever Ginny's name is mentioned, or he kept changing the subject when I asked him about it last night, I think that maybe he might like her" Hermione was silent as she contemplated his words.

"Well, Ginny did tell me that she wanted to find a guy that would be right for her" she admitted reluctantly.

"Hey Mia, I'm not suggesting that we matchmake or anything like that, but if we hang out with them both and sparks fly…" Draco trailed off, knowing that Hermione would get his meaning.

"Alright, but if nothing happens, we'll leave them alone alright!" Hermione agreed.

"Alright" Draco conceded before leaning in and covering her mouth with his. With all their other kisses, Draco had yet to deepen the kiss as much as he wanted to, this time however, he softly ran the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking for entry. Hermione granted it, and he slid his tongue smoothly into her mouth, tangling with hers and deepening the kiss to the level he had wanted to since she had first kissed him all those weeks ago to shock him out of his fear.

* * *

Alright so there it is, they finally an official couple. no flames, i'm critical enough of my work as it is. thanyou and i hope you enjoy.


	20. A Malfoy Christmas: Evening

Hi all and i hope that you all had a great christmas and new years!!

First i must apologise about the long wait for this next chapter, but i lost my writing mojo and then alot of stuff was going on and i just didn't have any time at all to sit at the computer to write, so i sincerely apologise to all my faithful readers and all the new ones who have left the wonderful reviews. I will state once again that all my stories will be completed eventually, but i'm working on several stories at once, most of which i haven't posted as of yet because i don't want to leave readers hanging anymore than i already am!!

Can you all believe that my youngest daughter (the one i had while i was in the first stages of writing this story) is now 1 year old!!! its gone so quick!!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and know that i am in the process of writing the next chapter now so hopefully if time stays on my side i should get it out soon!!

Thankyou all again for your patience.

Disclaimer: my standard line, i own nothing to do with Harry Potter.

Cheers and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: A Malfoy Christmas: Evening**

That evening after dinner found all six occupants of Malfoy Manor in what was once called the parlor, but had now been dubbed the television room. Hermione had instructed them all on how to load and play the DVD's before reclining on a bean bag. Draco had quickly enlarged it, then climbed on with her and the two of them were curled up together similar to how they had been that morning, only reversed. Draco was contentedly sprawled out between Hermione's knees, his head on her abdomen and one of his arms resting along her leg, the hand curled over her knee. The other was holding Hermione's hand, their fingers entwined and resting on his chest. Hermione's other hand was playing with his hair. Lucius and Narcissa were in a similar position on the huge plush couch that they had transfigured out of one of the stiff and uncomfortable settees that had previously been there. Blaise and Snape were sprawled out luxuriating in the two recliners that Hermione had transfigured out of the two formal sitting chairs. Both were looking extremely comfortable and relaxed, even Snape had a slight smile on his face. They had had an early dinner, as none of them felt really that hungry after the huge lunch, then had moved to the tv room to watch some of the DVDs. Lucius had been so excited at the prospect of seeing Lord of the Rings that they had decided to watch those, and so had settled down comfortably in order to watch all three in succession like a movie marathon.

"Everyone ready?" Hermione asked as she pointed the remote at the screen. As she received confirmation, she pressed play and leaned back, ready to enjoy the movie.

As the movie played, Hermione found herself watching the others more than the movie. All were in awe of the scene playing before them on the big screen. Lucius in particular was enraptured with watching one of his favorite books brought to life before his eyes. As soon as the movie finished, Lucius wasted no time in putting the second disk in to watch that, the same happened with the third. By the time they all finished, it was nearing 2am and the occupants of the room were tired, though each were reluctant to admit it. Blaise was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed. "I'm definitely getting a set up like that when school finishes!"

"It was indeed quite good! I must admit that I enjoyed that immensely" Snape admitted graciously.

"It played out just as it did in my head when I read those books! Thankyou Hermione for the gift" Lucius stated, allowing Hermione to see the man relaxed for the first time.

"It was wicked! How did they do all that Mia?" Draco asked as he turned his head to look at his girlfriend. Hermione smiled.

"The other disks in the cases show how they did it all, its quite fascinating to watch actually, but if you have never seen the movies, it takes away from the magic of them if you watch them first" she responded.

"It was indeed magical Hermione, Thankyou, I can't wait to watch the rest of them" Narcissa smiled.

"I'm looking forward to watching those star ones" Draco grinned.

"Star wars?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, they sounded really good when I read the back of the cases" Draco replied with a grin.

"They are one of my favorites, but if you want to watch them all in succession, then you need to put aside a whole day as it takes that long to get through all six in one go" she replied.

"Could we watch them tomorrow perhaps? I must admit that I was quite intrigued with them when I read the backs as well, and since I leave tomorrow night to go back to Hogwarts and there is a blizzard forecast for tomorrow it would keep us all entertained" Snape spoke, surprising them all.

"Sounds wonderful Severus, we can ask the elves to serve us meals in here, they can even join us to watch the movies if they would like to" Narcissa agreed. Hermione turned and smiled brightly at Narcissa.

"I'm in!" Blaise grinned. Draco and Hermione nodded in agreement as well.

"Alright then, we'll come in here in the morning after breakfast and watch them all, but right now I believe that we should all head to bed or we will find that we won't have enough time to watch them all" Lucius stated. Everyone rose to their feet and headed off to bed at those words. Saying goodnight to each other, they all headed to their own rooms. Draco, Blaise and Hermione walked along the hallway to their rooms.

"I'll see you two love birds in the morning, ciao" he stated as he slipped into his room and left the couple standing outside their doors. Draco turned to his girlfriend and kissed her lightly.

"That was a wonderful gift for my parents, Thankyou Mia" he whispered as he gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm glad they liked it, I was so lost as to what to get them, it wasn't until Narcissa told me about Lucius buying a TV and DVD player that I knew that to get them" Hermione replied softly.

"The gift you gave me was perfect" Draco stated.

"As was the one you gave me" Hermione smiled as she fingered the pendant around her neck. Draco tilted her face towards him and lowered his lips to hers. Hermione granted him entry when he gently asked with a probe of his tongue and returned his caress with equal measure. They pulled apart slowly and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight Mia" Draco said softly, kissing her again lightly.

"Goodnight Draco" Hermione replied, then she turned and entered her room. Draco, knowing that he was still too awake, turned and headed towards Blaise's room. He entered after Blaise called him in.

"I knew that you would want to talk Dray" Blaise grinned from his perch on the bed.

"You know me too well Blaise" Draco grinned as he sat opposite Blaise.

"So what's up?" Blaise asked his blonde friend.

"Nothing really, I've just got all these weird feelings and I needed to talk them over" Draco admitted reluctantly. Blaise gave a mock gasp.

"The great Draco Malfoy wants to talk about feelings? Call the loony ward at St Mungo's!" he exclaimed dramatically. Draco smacked him over the head with a pillow.

"Shove it Blaise" Draco chuckled. Blaise grinned.

"Alright, now seriously mate, what did you want to talk about?" he asked the blonde.

"I'm scared that I'll fuck this relationship up Blaise" Draco admitted reluctantly.

"What! Draco are you mental? The two of you are perfect for each other, sure you will probably fight and argue, what couple doesn't? but this is the first day of you two being a couple! Don't go getting all negative now!" Blaise exclaimed. Draco sighed heavily.

"I've never had a real relationship before Blaise, I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing with Mia, I don't want to scare her off or push her away, but it wasn't long ago that I was a selfish arrogant prat in her eyes"

"Not just in her eyes mate, but that's beyond the point" Blaise corrected.

"Then what is the point?" Draco asked.

"You can't plan relationships, they just happen naturally, go with the flow, don't try so hard and the most important thing is to talk to each other! Don't let jealousy or anger rule, if you see something or hear something that you don't like, talk to her before you fly off the handle, trust her, like she will trust you, and just let it all happen!" Blaise advised.

"You speak as if from experience" Draco commented as he absorbed what Draco was saying.

"I am" Blaise admitted. Draco gave him an intense look.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked, expecting Blaise to shake his head. He was surprised when the raven haired Italian nodded.

"Yeah I do, need to get it off my chest" Blaise admitted.

"Alright" Draco agreed as he sat back and waited. A few moments later Blaise started.

"I had a girlfriend last year, was totally infatuated with her, if I was older I would have proposed to her"

"What happened?" Draco asked. Blaise sighed.

"My cousin came over one day and we were mucking around and flirting like we always do, anyway just as she gave me a hug and kiss, Maria walked in on us"

"Oh no" Draco groaned, knowing what it would have looked like to Blaise's girlfriend.

"Yeah, she flew off the handle, stated how she knew that I had always been cheating on her etc, then stormed off. Took me nearly two weeks to get her to listen to me and when I finally explained she burst into tears and begged me to take her back" Blaise stated with a tinge of bitterness.

"Did you?" Draco asked, knowing that Blaise didn't have a girlfriend now. Blaise nodded his head sadly.

"Yeah I took her back and things were great for a couple of months, and then she turned up pregnant" Draco gaped in shock.

"What happened?"

"Well since we had never slept together I knew it wasn't mine, when I confronted her about it, she admitted that she had slept with her ex the day she saw me with Maria, and when she suspected that she was pregnant, she had been trying to seduce me so she could pass the baby off as mine"

"What was she after?" Draco asked reluctantly, knowing where this was leading.

"My money and name, it hadn't started off that way, but then again she didn't know how much money I had back then" Blaise shrugged.

"You loved her obviously" Draco grimaced, still uncomfortable with the word and this whole male bonding thing. Surprisingly Blaise shook his head.

"No, I realised later on that I had never loved her, just infatuated, I was more angry than hurt when it all went down" Blaise explained. Draco nodded, then taking the opportunity to change the subject slightly, smirked at his friend.

"You like Ginny Weasley don't you?" Blaise's eyes shot open in alarm, then he nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah I do, there's just something about her that draws me to her. That and I felt a spark when I kissed her under the mistletoe" Blaise admitted.

"Tell me about it, I feel that same spark everytime I kiss Mia!" Draco grinned. He wasn't being insensitive towards Blaise's feelings by bringing this up now. He just knew his friend well enough that he'd said what he wanted to say and was ready to move on from all that.

"Do you think that she might go for me?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"Only one way to find out mate" Draco replied.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, for once clueless.

"Ask her out you fool!" Draco sighed.

"What? I can't just walk up to the girl and say 'hey I felt a spark when we kissed under the mistletoe, wanna go on a date?' that would really go down well!" Blaise protested.

"No that would be bloody stupid and just asking to get hexed! But you could always ask her if she would like to accompany you to Hogsmeade" Draco suggested.

"Good idea" Blaise admitted, then he looked up swiftly "Oh Merlin! I'm getting dating advice from the guy that was too blonde to even see that he was crushing on the girl that was right in front of him! Even though the whole school saw it from a mile away!" Draco blushed slightly, then smirked.

"I may have been oblivious at the time! But I got the girl didn't I?" he questioned smugly, as he rose from the bed and headed towards the door. Blaise groaned.

"Yeah you did" he admitted reluctantly as Draco smirked then left the room.

* * *

Well there it is! i know its not too long but what else could i do with a small evening where they watching dvd's??(i'm not a big fan of this chapter but i got sick of re-writing it so decided to post it as is) hope you liked it and the next chapter will hopefully be longer and out soon, (fingers crossed) please read and review and no flames please, im hard enough on my work as it is thanks.


	21. The Last of The Holidays

Okie Dokie i finally rescued this chapter from my pc and have been working on it non stop (between uploading Choosing a Path) I did lose the tail end of this chapter and couldn't reconstruct it as well as the original was so i hope you all like it.

It might be a small while before i will get the next chapter out as i have a couple of one shots that are half finished and stealing all the writing mojo in my brain so i need to get those out of the way first before i can wade through the recesses of my mind and fish out the next chapter of this story.

I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with Harry Potter.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: The Last of the Holidays**

As Snape had predicted, a howling blizzard greeted the residents of Malfoy Manor when they awoke on Boxing day. A fire was roaring in the TV room and the six of them were snuggled in by 9am as Hermione placed the first of the Star Wars movies into the DVD player and began. What followed was a full day of eating, snuggling and general merriment as the six of them relaxed and watched the marathon of science fiction. Some of the Elves came in to watch the movies, while others preferred to continue with their jobs. By the time the final movie finished it was late in the night and Snape decided to stay and head back to Hogwarts in the morning. Blaise, with much coaxing from Hermione and Draco decided to stay for the rest of the holidays.

* * *

The 28th of December found the three teenagers and two adults sitting at the breakfast table when a letter arrived with a Hogwarts owl.

"What is it Lucius?" Narcissa asked her husband after he had read the letter.

"Albus has decided to host a new years eve party for all the students and their families, it was our invitation" Lucius replied with a smile.

"Are we going dad?" Draco asked.

"Of course!" Lucius replied immediately. Shortly after he replied, two more owls swooped in. One landed in front of Blaise and the other in front of Hermione. Blaise opened his and grinned.

"Its just my invitation, I'll definitely be going" he stated. Hermione was still reading her letter that had arrived with a small grey owl.

"Is that your invitation Mia?" Draco asked as she placed the letter back in the envelope. Hermione shook her head.

"No it was from my parents. They received Dumbledore's invitation and are coming to the party!" she was grinning happily.

"That's wonderful Hermione! I would love to meet your parents" Narcissa smiled.

"Mum said that she was looking forward to meeting all of you as well" Hermione replied. Draco gulped.

"All of us?" he questioned nervously, knowing that Hermione had written to her parents the day before and told them that they were now dating.

"Don't worry Draco, mum and dad will be fine, there's nothing to be nervous about" Hermione reassured her boyfriend who had turned a slight shade of green.

"What makes you think I'm nervous about meeting my girlfriends parents?" he asked indignantly.

"The slight green tinge for one" Hermione stated simply.

"Alright so I'm a little wary, but I have a damn good reason to be!" he defended himself.

"What reason is that Draco?" Lucius asked his son, secretly amused. He himself remembered his nerves when he had met Narcissa's parents for the first time.

"Well, I was a total and complete prat to her for just over five years! I'm sure she would have told them about that!" Draco stated with a grimace.

"Yes, but that wasn't through your own making" Narcissa pointed out with guilt.

"You weren't to blame either mum!" Draco stated fiercely. "You did what you had to do to keep your family safe! If I was in the same position I would have done the same thing!" Draco added.

"Its ok Draco, I explained it all to them in my letter and they understand what was done and why. They are actually impressed with your turnaround and are looking forward to meeting, in dads words 'the boy who was finally able to drag his little girl out of all those musty books!'" Hermione grimaced. Blaise laughed heartily and Draco managed a small chuckle at that.

"Is your dad the overprotective type Hermione?" Blaise asked with a sideways look at Draco, who glared at him in return.

"Dad? No he's more of a happy go lucky guy! Mum calls him an eighteen year old in a forty year olds body" Hermione answered laughing.

"He sounds pretty cool then" Blaise stated.

"Yeah dad's the greatest. I think the funniest thing I remember about dad is when he got lumped with the job of telling me about the birds and the bees, apparently mum and dad drew straws and he lost! His way was putting a book on my bedside table and telling me to read it, then if I had any questions to ask him or mum" Hermione laughingly told them, though with a hearty blush. Lucius and Narcissa laughed, each remembering their own dilemma with that particular subject.

"The most mortifying thing for any parent is trying to approach that subject when their child reaches the right age" Lucius agreed.

"Dad don't you dare tell them about how I found out!" Draco warned with quite pink cheeks.

"Draco it was more embarrassing for us than it was for you!" Narcissa exclaimed, she too was blushing. Hermione, always quick off the mark, knew what had happened and grinned.

"How old was he when he caught you two at it?" she asked candidly, surprising everyone with her bluntness. Lucius and Narcissa grimaced, though even Lucius had suspiciously pink cheeks. Draco frowned.

"I was twelve, and it was the most disgusting sight I have ever seen! I swear that I'm scarred for life!" he admitted with a disgusted look.

"We hadn't expected him home for another couple of hours, and when he walked in on us, he turned and bolted as fast as he could to his room. It was quite an intense discussion between the two of us as to who would go and give him 'the talk' but eventually I won and Lucius got the job" Narcissa explained.

"Yes and I still haven't forgiven you for that yet either Cissa! Never will the details of that talk go any further than Draco and myself!" Lucius retorted.

"I'll say! It was the most humiliating conversation of my life!" Draco deadpanned.

"I was lucky! They got my elder cousin to talk to me about it" Blaise grinned smugly.

"My father gave me a lecture, I felt like I was in school" Lucius grumbled.

"Andromeda talked to me about it, since she was several years older than I" Narcissa smiled fondly. "I was the only one who knew about her romance with Ted before they eloped" she added.

"If your parents are so outgoing, where did your tendency to be shy come from?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Oh! I'm not shy really! But after I got my Hogwarts letter I wanted to know as much as I could about wizarding society, so when McGonagall took me to get my school supplies, I bought all the books I could find on the subject and read them all! Of course they all said things along the lines of how this was taboo, or it wasn't good manners to talk about that etc, so I curbed my nature to fit more snuggly into the world I was about to enter. I knew that I would be somewhat of an outcast, being muggleborn, so I wanted to learn everything I could to fit in, unfortunately in my quest to show everyone that I could do the same things as they could. I came across as a bit of a show off and a know-it-all. I keep reading now, because I'm hooked, I just want to know all that I can about the wizarding world, its fascinating, and unlike anything else in the world" Hermione explained.

"Is that why you study so hard?" Draco asked curiously, intrigued with this insight into his girlfriends mindset.

"Yes and no, I've always done well in school, and always wanted to learn as much as I could. Even before Hogwarts, I wanted to study to become a doctor, so I was determined to be the best that I could be to achieve my goals. I naturally studied hard to get the best marks I could to do so. When I came to Hogwarts, it rubbed off on me and before all that stuff with Voldemort flared up again, I was going to become a healer. Then I sort of wavered between that and an Auror for a while, and finally decided to stick to my original choice of healer" Hermione answered with a shrug. Lucius and Narcissa shared an understanding look between them, both had been wondering the same thing about their son's girlfriend.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, but were you a bookworm before you came to Hogwarts?" Blaise asked carefully, not wanting to offend her. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"No, that's why dad made the comment he did, he's been hoping that something would come up that would pull me out of my books, so honestly Draco, relax, you have nothing to worry about with dad" Hermione answered, turning and smiling at her boyfriend.

"I'll relax after I've met him and I'm still in one piece" Draco replied soundly. Blaise grinned mockingly.

"Well at least you only have her parents, and not older brothers to worry about" Draco shot him a smug look.

"Unlike you, if you get the girl you want!" He stated slyly. Blaise scowled at him. Lucius and Narcissa just looked confused, whereas Hermione perked up with a grin.

"Finally admitted that he likes Ginny did he?" she asked Draco. Blaise's jaw dropped. While Narcissa's and Lucius's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"How did you know?" Blaise demanded, then he turned to his fellow Slytherin with a glare. Draco raised his hands in surrender.

"I swear I didn't say a thing!" he pledged innocently.

"Oh honestly Blaise, its bloody obvious that you have a thing for her, I noticed it when we were talking about Ginny when Draco and I were caught under Cissa's mistletoe" Hermione stated, unconsciously using Narcissa's nick name. Narcissa turned to her husband and grinned in delight at the name. Lucius smiled at her and nodded, also pleased that Hermione now felt comfortable enough around them to use the nick name.

"How could you notice that? I barely said anything!" Blaise protested.

"True! But what you did say was telling enough" Hermione replied.

"How so?" Blaise queried.

"Well for a start you stood straighter whenever her name was mentioned. All your questions centered around her and how you thought she had a thing for Harry. You wanted to know what she wanted in a guy. And you blushed when the kiss under the mistletoe was mentioned" Hermione replied promptly. Blaise groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

"Blaise, you should never try to put anything past the most intelligent witch of our year! She'll catch you every time" Draco intoned wisely.

"Won't stop you from trying though! Will it Draco?" Hermione retorted.

"Of course not! Have to do something to keep you guessing!" Draco stated simply.

"Honestly! The two of you are worse than Harry and Ron!" Hermione snorted.

"Hey!" both boys protested. Lucius and Narcissa laughed at the look on the two Slytherins faces at being compared to the two Gryffindors.

"Alright, so what are your plans for today then? Since Albus is holding this party your holidays here have been cut short by three days" Narcissa said slightly sadly.

"I was hoping that I could use your library so that I can begin to work out my case against my Aunt and Uncle" Blaise replied bitterly.

"Of course Blaise, If you need any advice just come to me" Lucius answered.

"That would be great! Thanks Lucius" Blaise responded.

"And you two?" Narcissa asked Hermione and Draco.

"Don't know yet, but I'm sure we'll think of something" Draco replied " Although I thought that perhaps since it's a fairly nice day that Mia might like to take a walk outside and see the rest of the gardens" he added at Hermione's suspicious look.

"I'll be in that" Hermione agreed with a smile at Draco.

* * *

"So tell me Mia, why did we watch episodes 4, 5 and 6 of the star wars saga first?" Draco asked once they were wrapped in cloaks and walking around the grounds.

"They were the first three made, it builds up the suspense of finding out that Vader is Luke and Leia's father first before telling the story of how he turned to the dark side" Hermione explained. Draco linked their hands and guided his girlfriend towards the hedge maze.

"I think dad enjoyed those movies as much as the rest of us did" he commented with amusement.

"He can relate to them I suppose" Hermione replied.

"How so?" Draco asked.

"Well, in the movies, Anakin turned to the dark side to save his wife and family" Hermione began.

"Yeah…and?" Draco prompted.

"Well didn't Lucius join the death eaters to save his wife and family?" she responded. Draco thought about it for a moment.

"True, but he was a spy, so he wasn't really on Voldemort's side" Draco pointed out.

"I know, but he could relate to the sacrifices that Anakin had to make to secure the safety of his family" Hermione finished.

"Well, when you put it like that then yeah I can see your point" Draco admitted. "They were great fun to watch though! I enjoyed them, it was awesome!" Draco grinned as they made their way to the marble fountain in the middle of the maze and sat down on the edge.

"You can see why they are my favorites, I have all the books too and they are even better than the movies, they have far more information and detail" Hermione stated excitedly. Draco laughed.

"Trust you to have the books Mia!" he teased. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh you!" she groaned and smacked his chest. Draco laughed then swooped down and covered her lips with his. When they broke apart, Hermione looked up at him impishly.

"Are you going to use that tactic everytime you want to shut me up?"

"What tactic?" Draco asked feigning innocence.

"Kissing me" Hermione retorted, knowing full well that Draco knew what she was talking about.

"More than likely" Draco answered readily with a smirk.

"You're impossible!" Hermione huffed.

"I know! Its part of my charm" Draco responded smartly.

"You have charm?" Hermione shot back with a mock surprised face.

"Hey!" Draco scowled before he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. After a short time they broke apart and Hermione looked at him.

"I suppose you do have a modicum of charm about you" she admitted impishly.

"I captured you didn't I? Wouldn't have been able to do that without something in my favor other than my looks" Draco stated seriously.

"Modest one aren't you" Hermione grinned.

"I try" Draco replied softly as he again captured her lips with his.

* * *

So there you have it, not alot going on but setting up for future chapters.

and Yes before anyone askes me in a review, My dad gave me 'the talk' the same why Hermione's dad did, thats how i got the idea. It was very embarrassing. And yes unfortunately what happened to Draco happed to mme as well...........gag................

Read and Review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter, please no flames.

Angelrider93


	22. Return to Hogwarts

Alright here it is, sorry its not detailed but its a filler chapter until we get to the next one where it will be more in depth.

Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but i am now back at work and so do not have alot of time to devote to my writing, i will endeavor to update quicker but i can't promise anything so please be patient with me.

thankyou

Angelrider93

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Return To Hogwarts.**

Blaise sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express, rolling his eyes and scowling at the lovebirds sitting across from him.

"Would you two please tone down the affection! its getting too disturbing, we haven't even left the bloody station yet!" he finally burst out in exasperation. Draco and Hermione pulled apart and glared at him for interrupting them.

"Like you wouldn't be doing the same thing if you had a certain red head with you!" Draco smirked.

"Ooh low blow Malfoy!" Blaise hissed with a glare.

"It may well have been, but it was still a true statement" Draco retorted. Blaise growled at him before shaking his head in defeat.

"Yeah true" he finally sighed.

"You really like Ginny that much huh?" Hermione asked impishly.

"Shh! Jeez woman, don't advertise it to the rest of the train!" Blaise cried in panic.

"Would you relax Blaise! Nobody heard anything!" Hermione chided with humor.

"Nobody heard what?" a new voice asked. The three occupants glanced up at the door and froze at the sight of the three Gryffindors standing in the doorway.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! Oh its so good to see the three of you! How was your Christmas?" Hermione exclaimed as she hopped off Draco's lap and hugged her three friends.

"It was great Mione, how about yours?" Harry replied as he returned her hug then sat down next to Blaise. "Blaise, Malfoy" he greeted the two Slytherins.

"Harry" Blaise greeted in return. Draco nodded with a small smile, though his eyes were on his girlfriend. Ron and Ginny also entered the compartment and sat on the seats.

"It was fantastic! I had so much fun!" Hermione replied as she promptly reseated herself comfortably in Draco's lap. Draco immediately slid his arms around his girlfriends waist and anchored her to his body so that any sudden movement from the train wouldn't unseat her and send her sprawling to the floor. The three Gryffindors noticed this immediately with knowing looks, though Ron did have a slight grimace, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked indicating Hermione sitting in Draco's lap.

"Christmas day, and they have been horribly nauseatingly mushy ever since, its enough to make a single guy want to scratch his eyes out!" Blaise groaned.

"Oh hush up Blaise before I do or say something that you'll regret!" Hermione threatened with a meaningful tilt of her eyes in Ginny's direction. Draco burst out laughing as Blaise's face showed terrified horror.

"You wouldn't dare Granger!" he whispered harshly.

"Try me!" Hermione smirked smugly as she leaned back into Draco's arms. Blaise gulped then assumed a sickly smile.

"I'll be good" he promised hastily. Hermione grinned then turned back to her silent friends.

"What?" she asked when she saw the looks on their faces.

"Mione you have been hanging around Slytherins too long! You even smirk like them! Its revolting" Ron exclaimed in a disgusted tone.

"Hey!" both Slytherin's protested.

"Well Ronald I did spend the entire Christmas break with four Slytherins and a Ravenclaw!" Hermione stated, then she grinned triumphantly. "Though it was Cissa and I that whipped their Slytherin butts in the snowball fight!"

"That was because you and mum cheated!" Draco protested. Hermione glanced up at her boyfriend with an innocent look.

"How do you figure that?" she asked.

"You and mum were hiding and then you wailed Blaise with an invisible snowball that sent him sprawling on his back before nailing dad and I on our arses!" Draco retorted. Hermione burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh the look on Lucius's face when Cissa got him on his rear end with that snowball was hilarious! Not to mention the looks on yours and Blaise's faces" she gasped between her laughter. Harry, Ron and Ginny shared un uncomfortable look, feeling somewhat left out of the conversation. Hermione recovered from her laughter and turned back to her three friends.

"So what did you three get up to?" she asked curiously. Harry answered first.

"Basically I spent the whole holidays getting to know my parents, though Sirius, Dad and I did pull a few pranks on mum and Remus" he grinned.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Hey you really expect me to spend a Christmas with the Marauders and not pull pranks?" Harry defended himself. Hermione sighed.

"I suppose not" she admitted, "What else did you do?" she added.

"I played Quidditch with dad, Sirius and Remus, that was fun. But mum also insisted on visiting Aunt Petunia as well. That sucked, but was funny in a way, I have never seen my aunt and uncle so scared as when they opened the door and saw mum and dad standing on their door step. And the look on Dudley's face was priceless! Oh and hearing mum and dad chew Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia out for the way they treated me was funny to, and just a bit satisfying" Harry concluded.

"Yes well I wouldn't have been adverse to seeing that particular scenario myself" Hermione huffed, having always wanted to give the Dursley's a piece of her mind for the way they had treated Harry. Then she turned to Ron and Ginny. "How was Romania?" she asked.

"It was great, the whole family was there and we just had our typical crazy Christmas, complete with Fred and George's antics" Ginny answered. Then she noticed the pendant that Hermione was wearing.

"Mione, that's gorgeous, where did you get it?" she asked indicating the necklace. Hermione smiled Ginny.

"Draco gave it to me for Christmas" she answered simply before turning to smile at her boyfriend. Draco returned her smile before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss on her lips. Harry and Ron grimaced but said nothing at the show of affection between their best friend and their former enemy. Ginny smiled slightly, happy for her friend but wishing she had someone. She chanced a glance at Blaise and noticed that he was watching her with a strange look. When he saw her glance he smiled slightly at her before turning back to Draco and Hermione.

"So when is the big meeting?" he asked cheekily, and grinned when he saw Draco pale.

"Tonight" Hermione answered excitedly.

"What meeting?" Ron asked curiously.

"My parents are coming to the party and they want to meet Draco, Lucius and Narcissa tonight" Hermione replied. Blaise laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"Yeah and Draco is terrified of meeting them" he added. Draco glared at his friend and spoke for the first time since the Gryffindors had entered the compartment.

"I'm not terrified! I'm just a tiny bit nervous!" he scowled.

"Man admit it, the thought of meeting your girlfriends parents has you quaking in those expensive dragonhide boots of yours" Blaise retorted. Draco grimaced.

"Yes well, we've already discussed this, and I have a damn good reason to be! So stop bringing it up or I'll follow through on Mia's threat!" he threatened. Blaise shut his mouth, knowing full well that Draco would indeed follow through.

"Mia?" the three Gryffindors asked together. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, Draco calls me Mia like the elves do" she answered simply. Before anything else could be said the compartment door opened and Luna stepped in.

"Harry could I speak to you for a moment?" she asked dreamily. Harry blushed and nodded. Rising to his feet he followed Luna out of the compartment and closed the door behind him. Hermione turned a knowing glance to Draco.

"What did I tell you, googley eyes" Draco laughed and tightened his hold on her waist.

"Yeah you did, never thought I'd see it though" he replied. Ron excused himself from the compartment, citing some excuse about finding the rest of the Gryffindor guys, but really unable to handle seeing the girl he fancied being affectionate with her new boyfriend.

* * *

Ginny remained silent, realizing that for the first time since she had met her, that she would have to share Hermione's attention with someone else and not entirely sure how she felt about it. Ginny on one hand was happy that Hermione had finally found herself a boyfriend, one who was her equal and shared the same characteristics as her. But on the other hand she was jealous of the easy affection that Draco and Hermione shared. Before all of the changes that had happened, Ginny had had her friends undivided attention and she was resentful that now she would have to share with Draco and even Blaise to some extent. She knew that she was being selfish wanting to keep Hermione's attention, but she was just so used to only having to share it between Harry and Ron that she didn't know what to expect.

"It's a little strange to see them that way isn't it?" Blaise whispered in her ear, with a glance at the oblivious couple who were in their own little world at the moment. Ginny jumped, not having heard him sit next to her. Then she glanced at Hermione and Draco and nodded.

"Yes it is" she replied softly.

"It makes you feel a little left out when they do that" he stated knowingly. Ginny's eyes opened in surprise at hearing him say exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm happy for her, but still…" she trailed off embarrassed.

"Still you feel a little jealous that now you have to share her with more than just Harry and Ron" Blaise finished knowingly. Ginny blushed but nodded.

"Yeah I do, and I feel selfish for feeling that way, but I can't help it" she admitted.

"Believe it or not, I know how you feel. But in other respects I've never seen Draco so happy, and after the life he's lived he deserves to be" Blaise replied.

"Yes he does, and so does she, but I don't know what to do about my feelings" Ginny sighed dejectedly.

"Just be patient, they are a new couple and are going through that phase, when they have been together for a little longer they will sort themselves out and organize how to spend time with everyone" Blaise advised. Ginny sent him a look.

"You speak as if from experience" she commented. Blaise nodded.

"Yeah I am, I went through it last year with my ex, worst mistake I ever made getting with her, but at the time I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. I started to organize myself after a few weeks and prioritized my time between her and my friends. They will do the same thing, but don't pressure her or bug her about it or you'll find that she will begin to resent you" Blaise replied. Ginny nodded in understanding and then smiled tentatively at him.

"Thanks Blaise" she whispered.

"You're welcome Ginny" he answered with a small smile. Both Ginny and Blaise had no idea that Hermione and Draco had heard the end of their conversation and were smiling at the interaction between Blaise and Ginny.

* * *

The rest of the train ride passed relatively normally for the students and before they knew it they were on their way to the great hall for the welcome back feast. Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand with Blaise and Ginny. As they reached the doors Draco turned to Hermione and smiled.

"You ready for this?" he asked her. Hermione smiled up at him and reached up to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm more than ready, lets go" she replied. Draco squeezed her hand before releasing it and wrapping it around her waist. Hermione followed suit and the two of them walked into the great hall arm in arm smiling at each other. The chatter fell silent as everyone turned to face them. Draco and Hermione ignored them as they approached the Gryffindor table. Draco helped her take a seat before leaning down and kissing her deeply.

"I'll meet you after dinner love" he whispered before he straightened and moved to take a seat at his own table next to Blaise who had already taken his seat opposite Theo. Theo grinned at him as he sat down.

"Finally got the balls to ask her out did you Draco?" he asked. Draco sent him a glare then grinned.

"Yeah I did"

"Good for you mate" Theo nodded then fell silent, having said everything that needed to be said. Draco and Blaise smirked then after Dumbledore finished his speech, they filled their plates and began to eat. Draco shooting looks across the room at his girlfriend occasionally. Down the end of the Slytherin table, Pansy sat next to Millicent Bulstrode, tears evident in her eyes as she witnessed the kiss between Hermione and Draco and the looks they kept sending each other during dinner.

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was receiving the third degree from Lavender and Pavarti.

"Hermione when did you and Draco Malfoy start dating?" Pavarti squealed as soon as the brunette took her seat.

"Over Christmas' Hermione answered simply.

"Oh come on Hermione you have to give us more information than that" Lavender protested.

"No I don't Lav, you should realize what its like to want to keep something to yourself" Hermione pointed out knowingly. Lavender blushed and shot a look across the room at her own boyfriend. They shared a secret smile before Lavender turned back to Hermione.

"You're right Hermione, I do know" she replied and returned to her meal. Pavarti stared at her best friend in shock before turning her shocked gaze to Hermione.

"Please give me some details" she begged.

"Nope" Hermione retorted before turning to speak to Ginny and Ron.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. Ron and Ginny both shrugged.

"Dunno, I haven't seen him since the train" Ron answered through a mouthful of food. Hermione grimaced.

"Ronald would you please swallow before answering next time" she scolded. Ron glared at her half heartedly before nodding in agreement and returning to his meal.

"There he is" Ginny indicated towards the doors of the great hall. Hermione and Ron looked up and stared in surprise at their best friend. Harry stood with Luna in the doorway holding hands, both looked slightly rumpled and sporting swollen lips.

"I wonder what he's been up to" Hermione smirked knowingly. Ginny giggled in agreement.

"Hey guys" Harry greeted as he took his seat next to Ron.

"Hello Harry, have a nice train ride?" Ginny inquired innocently. Harry blushed but grinned.

"Bloody fantastic" he replied before heaping his plate high with food.

"Well its about time you and Luna got your act together!" Hermione stated with a grin. Harry's blush deepened but he smiled.

"Thanks Hermione" he replied.

"I'll say" Ron agreed before stuffing mashed potato in his mouth. Harry, Ginny and Hermione all rolled their eyes at his antics before they continued with their own meals, enjoying the chatter around them as they caught up on everything from their Christmas holidays.

* * *

well there you have it, sorry its not a long chapter and that it kind of skates over all the issues but it was needed to set the stage for the future chapters and belive me there is alot more still to come, i only hope i get the time to update sooner.

please read and review, its the reviews i get that keep me sitting at my computer at 2am just to write a little bit more before i head to bed.

no flames please, and thankyou for your patience.


	23. Meeting the Grangers

**Hi everybody, first and foremost i'm sooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update my story but alot has been happening in my life which has made it impossible for me to even contemplate let alone concentrate on any of my stories...so my sincerest apologies to all my readers for this exceedingly long delay in updates. First my computer crashed and i lost the chapter i was working on, then after i finally had it fixed i discovered that i was 6 months pregnant with my third child without knowing about her at all, it was quite the shock...she is now 8 mths old...then my marriage fell apart, my step father had a near fatal heart attack and my mother had to have major spinal surgery...all within 4 months of each other...so i'm really sorry and i have every intention of completing this and all my other stories as well as upload a few one shots that i have had on my pc for ages and the much anticipated sequel to 'Dumbledore's Games' though you may just have to wait a while for that as i try to catch up with my others now that i am in a position to write again, **

Thankyou to everyone who has sent in reviews and who have kept this on their update list as well as the new readers whom have discovered this story in the meantime.

I would like to take this opportunity to clear up a few questions that i have been sent regarding this particular story first and foremost is the blood issue..

Yes i am aware that AB+ is a universal recipient, but in this story i am going with the theory that wizarding blood types slightly differ from muggles...and in the wizarding world you need to receive the exact same blood type due to the magical aspect of your blood.

In regards to one parent having the same blood type as a child, again this can be explained again by the magical aspect. Yes Lucius or Narcissa could have the same blood type as Draco but for the purposes of this story due to the inbreeding of the old pureblood families Draco and his blood type is a throwback to one of his ancestors and therefore even though one of his parents is AB they are not AB+ and so therefore were unable to donate blood to their son.

Yes i know that i have tweaked it shockingly but hey this is fanfiction that's what we do, for the purposes of this story it has been necessary. This chapter is mainly a filler, the next will fast forwards a few days to get the story moving along to the place where i want it to be.

Thankyou for your support and reviews i appreciate them greatly.

Angelrider93

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing about the Harry Potter world, i just borrow them.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Meeting the Grangers.**

Jane and Henry Granger sat nervously in Dumbledore's office as they waited for their daughter and the Malfoy's to arrive. Shifting their glances around the room their eyes took in everything that was unusual to them. The first time that one of the paintings spoke to them they had jumped in shock and fright. This world was all so strange and new to them, but it was their daughter's world and any involvement that they could have they were excited about.

"Henry, you're not planning on giving Draco the third degree are you?" Jane asked her husband.

"No, like I wrote to Hermione, if she chose him and he has changed the way she says he has then that is good enough for me, I trust her judgment" Henry replied to his wife.

"It sounds like this boy could be her perfect match you know" Jane commented softly.

"Yes indeed it does, but she is old enough to know what she is doing" Henry responded.

"You don't think she is too young? That if this gets serious that she is too young for this type of relationship?" Jane queried. Henry shook his head.

"Jane dear, we were a year younger when we started dating and look at us now! we have raised Hermione right and she knows what she is doing, I trust her to know her own mind and heart and if Draco is what she wants and believes is the best for her, then I'm happy with that" he answered, then added with a cheeky grin "Besides if he hurts her I'm sure she can find a suitable punishment all on her own, she is the top student of her year, the hexes that she has told us about sound more painful and humiliating than anything that I could dish out to the boy" Jane laughed and nodded.

"That is very true" she stated, then turned as they heard voices in the stairwell. As the two of them watched the door opened as Dumbledore entered the room followed by a stunningly gorgeous woman and a very handsome man. Both had long platinum blonde hair, the man wearing his in a leather thong at the base of his neck, the woman's was straight and falling sleekly down past her shoulders, The man's blue eyes were bright and happy, while the woman's eyes were a startling silver and were shining brightly with happiness and excitement. The Grangers looked at each other and realized that this was the Malfoy's.

The wizarding couple stopped and smiled at the sight of the parents of their son's girlfriend. Dumbledore broke the silence with the introductions.

"Henry and Jane Granger, I would like you to meet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy" Narcissa was the first to speak.

"Its so wonderful to finally meet you! Hermione has told us all about you of course and I must thank you for those stunning crystal glasses you gave us!" After that the silence broke and the conversation flowed easily, both sets of parents surprised and delighted at how easily they got along. They had been chatting for half an hour when they heard the staircase start to move and Hermione's amused voice floating through the door.

"Come on Draco stop being such a ninny, I promise dad won't tear you to shreds!" Henry turned to Lucius who was smirking into his hand. Lucius noticed and chuckled.

"Draco has been slightly apprehensive about meeting you considering his past with Hermione" the elder Malfoy explained. Henry nodded in understanding then stifled a chuckle when he heard Draco's worried reply.

"Just make sure that you stand between me and your father's dentist drill Mia! That thing sounded terrifying!"

"Mia?" Jane asked turning to Narcissa. Narcissa smiled at Hermione's mother.

"Its Draco's pet name for Hermione" she replied as they heard Hermione laughing on the other side of the door.

"Draco honestly you have nothing to worry about, now let's go!" with that the door opened and Hermione and Draco walked in arm in arm. Jane Granger took one look at the young man and was flabbergasted. She had thought the father handsome, this sixteen year old boy was sinfully so. He had the same platinum blonde hair as his parents, though his was short and hanging in loose silky bangs to his eyes, and he had inherited his mother's silver eyes. He was nearly as tall as his father and had the physique of a highly trained athlete, cut and muscular, but not overly so. Realizing that she was staring, Jane averted her eyes just as her daughter pulled away from Draco and flew into her father's arms with a cry of 'Daddy'. Henry wrapped his arms around his daughter and smiling pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hey baby girl, how was your Christmas?"

"It was fantastic dad! Thankyou for the charm bracelet I love it!" Hermione replied as she pulled back. She smiled at her father again before moving to her mother and embracing her tightly.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm sorry that we couldn't spend Christmas with you" Jane told her daughter.

"Its fine mum, I know how important that particular conference was to your practice" Hermione responded, before she pulled out of her mother's arms and returned to Draco, clasping his hand with hers she pulled him towards her parents.

"Draco meet my parents Henry and Jane Granger. Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend Draco" Hermione introduced happily. Draco stepped forwards and shook hands with Henry.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir" he stated respectfully. Henry smiled at the polite young man who was dating his daughter.

"Call me Henry son, and the pleasure is all mine" then Henry leaned slightly closer to the wary blonde. "One day you will have to tell me how you managed to drag Hermione away from those musty old books of hers" Draco laughed at the perturbed look on his girlfriend's face.

"It wasn't easy and I don't always succeed, I have a feeling it will be harder now we are back at school and will have homework to do" Draco answered before Jane approached and hugged him lightly.

"Its nice to finally meet you Draco, my but you're a handsome one aren't you" Jane stated with a gentle smile. Draco blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thankyou ma'am" he replied.

"Oh call me Jane dear" Jane replied with a laugh at his pink cheeks and her daughters embarrassed "Mum!"

"Just stating a fact Hermione dear" Jane responded to her daughter. Hermione grumbled under her breath and moved back to Draco's side taking his hand as she did so. Draco leaned down and whispered something in her ear which caused her to laugh and slap him on the chest, before replying something in a hushed tone that caused him to chuckle and wrap an arm around her waist, it seemed as though they had forgotten that their parents and headmaster were in the room. The four parents watched the interaction with smiling eyes before they turned to Dumbledore as he chose that moment to speak up.

"Henry, Jane, let's get you settled into the suite of rooms that you will be staying in" Henry and Jane turned to the headmaster in surprise.

"We'll be staying here? In the castle? Is that allowed?" Jane asked with excitement and surprise. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Normally at an event like this the Parents would arrive the day of the celebrations, but due to the two of you being the only muggle parents who agreed to attend, it is easier for the two of you to stay here"

"Albus, everything here runs off magic, we won't be able to work anything" Henry stated with trepidation. As much as the prospect of staying here excited him, he knew that it would be difficult to do so.

"Its fine Henry, Lucius and Narcissa have offered to stay and share the suite with you to help make it easier" Dumbledore replied with twinkling eyes and a kind smile. Henry and Jane turned to the smiling Malfoy's.

"Thankyou" Jane stated with an appreciative smile. Narcissa approached the other woman and gave her a warm hug.

"Its our pleasure" she replied. Then she leaned closer to add for Jane's ears alone "Besides this will give us more time to get to know each other, I have a feeling that our acquaintance will become of the permanent variety" she whispered with a meaningful glance at Hermione and Draco who were standing with their arms wrapped around each other and talking quietly, oblivious to the eyes upon them. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and the teens pulled apart, both flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Professor" Hermione apologized.

"Its quite alright Miss Granger. Now would you and Mr Malfoy please escort your parents to the old prefects dorms, that is where they will all be staying for the duration of their visit. The house elves have already placed their bags in the rooms. After they have settled you may take the Grangers on a tour of the school and grounds" Draco turned to his father.

"You're staying too dad?" he asked. Lucius nodded at his son.

"Yes Draco, your mother and I will be staying in the suite with Hermione's parents to help them with the magical aspects" Hermione smiled then moved and hugged Lucius for the first time.

"Thankyou Lucius" she whispered. Lucius was taken by surprise but then returned her hug.

"You're welcome Hermione" he replied affectionately. Jane noticed Narcissa tearing up and glanced at her in concern.

"Is everything alright Narcissa?" she asked softly. Narcissa smiled brightly and nodded.

"Lucius was never an openly affectionate man, oh he loves Draco and I totally and absolutely, but due to the way he was raised by a tyrannical father he was never able to show it openly, Hermione has enabled him to do that. I know that she has told you about the charade that we have had to live through for the past sixteen years, and things were awkward for us once the charade ended, we had no idea how to become a family again. Hermione did that for us, she taught us how to be a family and we all adore her for it, none of us more so than Draco" Narcissa replied quietly so as not to be overheard by the others in the room. Jane smiled at her daughter, more proud of her than she ever had been.

* * *

After the Grangers had been shown the old prefect dorms, Draco and Hermione took them on a tour of Hogwarts. Lucius and Narcissa having decided to stay behind to give Hermione some time alone with her parents and Draco.

"Heavens this school is huge, the two of you must get lost regularly" Jane gasped as they made their way down from the astronomy tower.

"Not really no, first year was difficult, I know that I got lost quite a few times that year, and third was as well" Draco answered.

"Third year? Why not second?" Henry asked.

"Third year was the one where we were able to choose what other classes we wished to do other than the mandatory ones. We then had to find our way to our new classes and that became quite confusing" Draco replied.

"Oh don't remind me of third year, I was so exhausted the whole time" Hermione groaned. Draco smirked at his girlfriend.

"That was because you insisted on taking every course on the curriculum and had to use a time turner in order to do so, you were doing three days of classes in one day Mia! No wonder you were tired" he stated with a shake of his head

"I couldn't choose which ones I wanted to do, they all seemed so fascinating!" Hermione defended herself

"Muggle studies?" Draco stated blandly with a raised eyebrow. Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, point taken Draco, it was stupid to stretch myself so thin because I was curious as to how the wizarding world saw muggles when I already knew everything in the class" she admitted sheepishly. Henry and Jane laughed as they saw their daughter's sheepish expression. Hermione huffed then smiled and joined in their laughter.

"Well done Draco, I've never seen someone beat Hermione in a battle of wits" Henry congratulated.

"He best's me as often as I best him dad" Hermione confessed when she stopped laughing. Moving to Draco she took his hand and smiled up at him. Henry and Jane just smiled as they confirmed what they had already suspected. Their daughter had finally met her perfect match and they couldn't be happier with her choice.

* * *

Well there you go, hopefully the next chapter will be more satisfying, i lost the original of this chapter and had to re-write it, its not as good but it was the best i could do. I know they are mostly all OOC but if you don't like it then please don't complain, just don't read :)

No flames please i am hard enough on my work as it is...thanyou again for reading :)


	24. New Year, New Beginnings

**Ok time for a poll...who else thinks that J.K. Rowling should actually write and publish _Hogwarts: A History _? its mentioned so often that actually having a copy would be totally awesome in my mind :D**

**ok there my little rant over with now for the real stuff...**

**This chapter features Draco and Hermione but they are not who it is centered around...you'll have to take a guess...**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot :(**

**Sorry its taken so long but i now work two jobs and considering it was over a year between the last 2 updates i'm not doing too badly :D hope you like the chapter and the next one is in the works...i don't know how many more there is going to be actually, will have to wait and see...**

**Enjoy :D  
**

**P.S. This is a filler chapter btw.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: New Year, New Beginnings.**

The day of the new year's eve party, Hermione was walking through the halls of Hogwarts talking to Lavender. The day before Narcissa had taken Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Luna and Jane to Hogsmeade to buy their dresses for the party and to give Jane a tour of the wizarding village. As they reached the front entrance Ginny caught up with them.

"So where are Draco and Theo today?" Ginny asked, still envious that her fellow Gryffindors had steady boyfriends whereas she did not.

"They're out on the Quidditch pitch with Blaise" Lavender replied, "We're just heading out there now to watch them" She added.

"Getting a jump on Quidditch training?" Ginny queried.

"No, they're just mucking around" Hermione replied with a smile.

"I don't understand the draw card to Quidditch, I just like what it does to Theo's muscles" Lavender giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes, even though secretly she agreed with Lavender, she liked what it did to Draco's muscles too.

"Do you mind if I tag along? Luna's off somewhere with Harry" Ginny asked.

"Course not Gin" Hermione smiled.

* * *

"Our girls are here Draco" Theo commented when he noticed Lavender and Hermione arrive. Draco smirked when he saw that Ginny was with them and turned to Blaise.

"Looks like your girl came too Blaise" He taunted. Blaise glared at him.

"Shut up Draco" He growled. Theo glanced at him then back at the stands.

"You're dating Ginny Weasley?" he asked surprised that he hadn't known about it before now.

"No!" Blaise hissed.

"He wants to though!" Draco reported.

"Then why haven't you asked her out yet?" Theo asked curiously.

"He's too chicken" Draco replied before Blaise could open his mouth.

"I'm not a coward Malfoy! I just don't know how to go about it" Blaise admitted.

"This coming from the guy who was pushing me to ask Mia out?" Draco queried.

"Why don't you ask her to go to the party with you tonight?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, just be casual about it" Draco added. Blaise thought about it for a moment, then sighed and nodded.

"Alright, though she probably already has a date" he stated. Draco and Theo kept flying around as Blaise flew over to where the girls were sitting, engrossed in a deep conversation.

* * *

"Hey Red!" Ginny glanced up in surprise, having been so engrossed in the conversation she was having with Hermione and Lavender that she hadn't noticed Blaise hovering a couple of meter's away on his broom.

"Yeah Zabini?" she asked warily, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Ever since the conversation they had shared on the train, she had felt attracted to the Italian Slytherin.

"You got a date for this thing tonight?" Blaise asked casually. Ginny breathed in sharply, but forced herself to act as casual as him.

"No, why do you ask?" she replied. Blaise shrugged.

"Wondered if you wanna come with me then?" He responded. Ginny pretended to think about it before nodding her head.

"Alright Zabini, sounds good" she finally responded. Blaise grinned and winked at her.

"I'll meet you in the front hall at six then" he stated before he turned to fly off. He paused and looked over his shoulder at Ginny. "What colour?" he asked. Ginny looked confused.

"For what?" she asked.

"What colour should I wear to match your dress?" Blaise explained. Ginny raised her eyebrows in shock, but answered.

"Blood red or black" Blaise nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you at six" he responded before flying away and rejoining his friends. Ginny turned to Hermione and Lavender who were grinning at her.

"Did that just happen?" she asked them. Lavender nodded and Hermione smiled.

"That it did Gin" Hermione replied.

"Wow, must be my lucky day then!" Ginny grinned.

"Fancy Blaise do you?" Lavender asked with a knowing look. Ginny blushed but nodded.

"Yeah, I do" She admitted.

"Knock him dead tonight then Gin!" Hermione encouraged.

"Yeah go out and snag yourself your very own Slytherin! Trust me they make the best boyfriends!" Lavender giggled. Hermione sighed, but smiled and nodded at Gin, she had to admit that Slytherin's did indeed make the best boyfriends.

* * *

6pm found Blaise standing with Draco and Theo at the bottom of the stairs as they waited for their dates to arrive. Harry and Ron had already come down and had nodded at the three Slytherins in acknowledgement before continuing to the great hall. Draco had chuckled at the look on Ron's face as he had taken in Blaise's black shirt and blood red tie.

"I don't think that Red told her brother that you were her date tonight" Theo commented to Blaise upon seeing the look on the red heads face when he noticed that Blaise's attire matched his sisters dress. Blaise had nodded then smirked when he saw Mr and Mrs Weasley arrive and enter the great hall.

"Luckily for me the Weasley's are here, they'll keep him in line" he stated.

"I wouldn't want to piss Mrs Weasley off either you know, she's a force to be reckoned with" Draco grinned.

"I have no intention of doing any such thing" Blaise retorted with a smirk. Draco was about to reply when a low whistle from Theo caught his attention. Moving his gaze to follow Theo's his eyes widened in appreciation at the sight that greeted him. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender were standing at the top of the stairs smiling at the three Slytherins waiting for them. Lavender wore a deep purple figure hugging strapless dress that ended mid thigh. Draco and Blaise had ribbed Theo when they first saw his deep purple tie and silver shirt, but the dirty blonde had simply shrugged and stated 'Lav's favorite colour is purple and she looks hot in it'. Now seeing Theo's blonde girlfriend in the deep purple dress, Draco had to admit that she did indeed look 'hot' in it. Ginny's black dress was a classic cut straight bodied spaghetti strap that ended just four inches above her knees, the blood red embroidery covering the dress depicting what looked to be a tangled web of vines. But it was when his eyes landed on his own girlfriend that Draco found it hard to breathe. When he had asked what colours to wear, Hermione had simply stated to wear his house colours. His emerald green shirt and silver tie complimenting his blonde hair and silver eyes. Now as he stared at the temptress descending the stairs he was rendered speechless in his awe. Hermione's dress was a deep emerald green halter neck, the low v of the bodice accentuated her bust, the green silk of the bodice fading into a silver chain that clasped behind her neck. It was floor length with a split that ended at mid thigh and exposed her slender left leg as she walked. Draco narrowed his eyes when he noticed something on the dress as she stepped down. With her movements a magical hologram of a silver dragon appeared and disappeared, stretching from her left hip and across her abdomen in full flight. When she finally reached him, Draco immediately wrapped and arm around her waist and placed an appreciative kiss on the side of her neck which was bared due to her hair been up in an elegant French twist, held by a silver clip shaped like a dragon and soft tendrils of hair framing her face.

"You look stunning Mia" he breathed into her ear.

"As do you" Hermione replied with a smile.

"Shall we go?" he asked with a nod in the direction of the great hall. Hermione nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist as he slid his hand to her hip and used it to guide her towards the Great hall. It was then that he realized that the dress had left the entirety of her back exposed. At his gasp Hermione turned to him with a smirk.

"Like it?" she asked saucily.

"Like it? I love it, but I'm going to be hard pressed to keep my hands to myself, in front of your parents no less" Draco groaned. Hermione giggled.

"Then it would surprise you to learn that it was my mum that found the dress and insisted that I buy it, her words were 'It has a dragon on it dear, not to mention the low cut and exposed back, that should drive that handsome man of yours to distraction'" she stated. Draco gaped in shock before sighing heavily.

"Yes, well, Jane would be correct in her assumption" he admitted. Hermione laughed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before following his lead and heading towards where their parents were standing and talking together.

"Hermione you look absolutely stunning dear" Narcissa gushed when they reached the four adults.

"Yes indeed, Draco had better stick close or some other wizard will try to steal you away" Lucius added with a smirk and wink at Hermione when he noticed his son scowl and pull her tighter to him. Hermione grinned and returned his wink.

* * *

Blaise was nervous as Ginny guided him over to her parents, though he was the one to insist on meeting them.

"Relax Zabini, they won't bite" Ginny murmured with a smile.

"I'm not really worried about your parents biting me Red, more that they won't approve of me since I'm a Slytherin" he replied under his breath.

"I wouldn't worry about that Zabini" Ginny assured him.

"Call me Blaise" the Italian replied.

"Only if you call me Ginny" the Gryffindor smiled. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Alright Gin" he responded. Ginny shot him a look but couldn't resist a smile at the Slytherin smirk that quirked his mouth when he noticed her expression.

"You Slytherin's always have to be different don't you?" she laughed.

"Of course, we wouldn't be nearly as intriguing if we were the same as everyone else" Blaise responded with a smile, causing Ginny to laugh again and grab his hand to pull him along faster towards her parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Blaise Zabini" she introduced once they had reached the Weasley's.

"Pleasure to meet you" Blaise nodded politely.

"Oh hello Blaise dear, It's wonderful to meet you as well" Molly Weasley smiled before she wrapped him one of her infamous hugs.

"Mum!" Ginny hissed in embarrassment.

"Molly dear, I do believe that you are suffocating the poor lad" Arthur sighed as he pried his wife away from the shocked Slytherin.

"Oh dear I am terribly sorry, can't seem to help myself really" Molly apologised to the Italian. Blaise stifled a cough and smiled at the Weasley matriarch.

"Its fine ma'am" he replied.

"Oh aren't you the polite one, call me Molly dear" Molly smiled. Blaise smiled slightly and nodded before turning to Mr Weasley.

"Mr Weasley" he stated as he held out his hand.

"Its Arthur, and nice to meet you Blaise" Arthur replied as he shook his hand.

"Oh dear, is that dirt on Ronald's shirt? Excuse us dears, have a lovely time" Molly suddenly stated before grabbing her husband and dragging him over to their youngest son. Blaise smirked as he saw Ron's embarrassed expression when Molly began chiding him for the dirty smudge on the collar of his white shirt.

"I like your parent's Gin, they're like a breath of fresh air to be around compared to my relatives"

"Yes but embarrassing to boot!" Ginny commented, her face a flaming red as she recalled the shocked look on Blaise's face when her mother had swept him into her arms. "Sorry about my mother Blaise, she gets a bit carried away sometimes" she added.

"Forget it, it was actually refreshing to be greeted so warmly instead of with suspicion just because I was sorted into Slytherin" Blaise replied with a smile. Ginny returned the smile before grabbing his hand and towing him towards the refreshment table where Theo, Lav, Draco and Hermione were standing.

"That was quite the introduction you had with the Weasley's Blaise" Draco smirked as soon as they reached them.

"Reminded me of my introduction to Lav's parents, her mother hugged me for ages much to Lav's embarrassment" Theo added. Draco snickered softly.

"Quiet Draco! My mother hugged you as well if you recall" Hermione scolded. Draco chuckled and smiled down at his girlfriend.

"That she did Mia, must be because we Slytherin's are so irresistible" he responded.

"And handsome" Theo added with a smirk at his own blushing girlfriend remembering her embarrassment at her mother's reaction to first meeting him.

"And conceited" Hermione stated smugly, smiling when she saw Ginny and Lavender nodding in agreement.

"Touché" Blaise laughed, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulders, much to the red heads secret delight. Hermione noticed the joy in Ginny's blue eyes and winked at her secretly.  
"Come on Theo, let's dance!" Lavender grinned before dragging her boyfriend onto the dance floor and moving swiftly into his arms.

"Sounds like a plan, come on Gin" Blaise commented before guiding her onto the dance floor and pulling her into his hold.

"Shall we join them Mia?" Draco asked his girlfriend.

"Of course" Hermione grinned, before tugging him onto the dance floor and moving fluidly into his embrace as they began to move to the music.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa watched as their son and Hermione danced together in the throng of students and parents on the dance floor.

"They do make a stunning couple don't they" Lucius commented to his wife.

"That they do my love" Narcissa replied before taking his hand and pulling him onto the floor to join in the dancing.

Ginny was having the time of her life, as the evening had progressed the attraction that she had developed for the raven haired Slytherin who held her in his arms had developed into a full blown crush, and as the clock ticked closer to midnight she found herself wondering, but above all hoping, that he would kiss her at midnight.

"Enjoying yourself?" Blaise asked as they moved in time to a slow song that had started playing. Ginny raised her head from where she had allowed it to rest on his shoulder and stared up into his royal blue eyes.

"I am, thankyou for asking me to be your date" she smiled.

"Thankyou for agreeing to it" Blaise replied with a small smile.

"Its eleven fifty nine everyone, one minute before we welcome the new year!" Dumbledore suddenly called out.

"I've had a good time tonight Blaise, better even than I thought I would" Ginny confessed as she raised her head and looked into his eyes again.

"Does that mean that I have your permission to kiss you at midnight?" Blaise asked softly.

"It does" Ginny replied in a whisper, for once not playing hard to get.

"TEN!" the count began and Blaise smirked as he pulled her closer.

"NINE" Ginny raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"EIGHT" Blaise lowered his head and placed his forehead against hers.

"SEVEN" Ginny tightened her arms and shifted her body closer to his.

"SIX" the two of them continued to sway to the music that was still playing in the background.

"FIVE" Blaise shifted one hand to lay across the small of her back.

"FOUR" Ginny began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"THREE" Blaise moved his other hand to cup the back of her head.

"TWO" Ginny threaded her hands through his hair, caressing his scalp.

"ONE" they pulled apart slightly as Blaise lowered his head, his lips hovering above hers. Ginny raised onto her toes in anticipation

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the shout was heard and Blaise gently placed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply as Ginny automatically opened her mouth to grant him access.

* * *

Across the hall Ron's vision turned red as he saw Blaise and Ginny kissing. He made to storm over there to break them apart and punch Blaise, when a restraining hand was placed on his forearm. Thinking it was Harry he turned with a scowl only to be met with the fierce expression on his mother's face.

"Don't you dare even think about it Ronald Weasley!" Molly hissed to her son.

"But Mum! He's a Slytherin!" Ron protested.

"And a polite young man! Ginny introduced him to your father and I earlier in the night!" Molly responded swiftly.

"You can't seriously approve of that!" Ron stated incredulously waving his hand at the still kissing couple.

"And why not?" Arthur asked his son.

"She's too young for that type of thing!" Ron snapped.

"Watch your tone Ronald! And I was the same age as Ginny when I met your father! He is doing nothing inappropriate, nor is your sister protesting! It is her decision and her life so butt out of it! And if I hear that you have threatened or warned him in any way, much less attacked him then there will be severe consequences young man! Do you understand me?" Molly growled lowly. Ron gulped but stared mutinously at his mother.

"Yes Mum" he answered reluctantly.

* * *

Jane and Henry Granger stared around them in awe, never in their wildest dreams had they imagined that they would ever be a part of something like this in the magical world that their daughter called her own. As they watched Hermione swaying to the music in Draco's arms and witnessed their kiss at midnight, their fears that their daughter was becoming lost to them and their role in her life diminishing were laid to rest. They knew, no matter that Hermione would choose the wizarding world to live in permanently, they would be welcomed warmly even though they themselves carried no magic in their blood. Smiling serenely, Henry pulled his wife onto the dance floor and joined in all the couples who were dancing to celebrate the dawning of a new year.

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed the Ginny/Blaise action and hopefully the next chapter won't be too far away

please review i feel all special when i get one :D no flames plz, i'm still tough on my work, tougher than anyone else could be i believe.


	25. A Moment of Understanding

**Hi all...Yes i am alive! I am so, so , so sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter out, but i have been very ill for a while and unable to work on my stories.  
**

**I am back now and pretty much fully recovered so have more energy and time to devote to finishing off my stories.  
**

**Thankyou to all my loyal fans that have continued to send me reviews and pm's even after all this time, i cannot tell you how much they helped me :-)  
**

**well here you go its one of my shorter chapters and i could have taken it furthur but i felt that where i ended it was better for the next chapter which is nearly 1/3 of the way written so the update shouldn't take too much longer  
**

**I doubt that there will be many more chapters to this story as i believe that it is nearing as far as it can in this timeline.  
**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter :-)  
**

**Disclaimer: the usual i own nothing but the plot.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: A Moment of Understanding.**

It had been two days since the New Years Eve party and Classes were due to begin the following day. The Hogwarts grounds were splendid in their glory, fresh snow had fallen overnight and the pristine white grounds sparkled in the midday sun that the weather had graciously bestowed upon them for the last day of their Christmas holidays. The grounds were teeming with students all enjoying the rare mild day and sunshine. Groups of friends had snowball fights, couples strolled along by the frozen lake. First years tapping on the ice at the sleeping giant squid beneath the frozen water, a couple of brave fourth years were ice skating on the frozen lake. Everywhere there was laughter and shrieks of happiness, but in among the joyful banter and fun, a lone figure sat on a boulder, watching as a group of six played in the snow.

Pansy Parkinson felt tears gather in her eyes again as she watched Draco and Hermione play together in the snow. The couple were having a snowball fight with Theo and Lavender and Blaise and Ginny who had become an official couple the day after the party. Pansy watched broken hearted as Draco chased Hermione through the snow, a smile on his face and laughter escaping his lips as the blonde tackled his laughing girlfriend into the snow, repaying her for the snowball that she had managed to shove down his back. Lavender and Ginny were making snow angels, while their respective boyfriends threw snow at each other. Pansy's tears fell as she watched Draco kiss Hermione before he rose to his feet and helped her up, tenderly brushing the snow off her robes and out of her hair.

"It's hard isn't it?" a male voice asked softly from just behind her. Pansy swiveled in surprise, not having heard the person approach her solitary boulder. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that it was Ron Weasley who had spoken to her, she was about to snap a biting remark when she noticed the look on his face as he watched the six of them playing.

"What's hard?" she asked, remembering his question as she surreptitiously wiped the tears from her face. Ron noticed but didn't comment, instead he replied to her question.

"Watching the person you have feelings for, being happy with someone else" he clarified. Pansy sniffed as she nodded.

"Yes, and it hurts" she responded. Ron nodded his own head in understanding before taking a seat beside her on the boulder.

"So why do you torture yourself by watching them?" he asked once he was settled. Pansy sighed.

"Because I keep hoping that he will change his mind and want me instead of her" she finally replied. Ron nodded.

"I can understand that" he responded.

"Why do you?" Pansy asked suddenly. Ron turned towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do I what?" he asked,

"Why do you watch them? Are you hoping for the same thing I am?" she explained. Ron shook his head.

"No, I may not be the smartest bloke, but I do know that if she hasn't shown any sign of wanting to be with me before now, then she isn't going to while she is with him" he answered quietly.

"Then why do you watch them?" Pansy asked again perplexed.

"I like seeing her happy" Ron answered with a shrug "Even if it's not with me" he added softly. Pansy was silent as the two of them watched the couple. Hermione had just sprung onto Draco's back, the laughing blonde had caught her legs behind her knees and bent over to steady himself as the brunette kissed his neck, holding a camera as she took a picture of the two of them. The happiness on their faces was a sight to behold as she took a couple more pictures, one with them both smiling at the camera and one with Draco twisting his head to place a kiss on her cheek. Then when the other four started teasing them, Hermione shrunk her camera, put it in her pocket, then took her wand and sent a flurry of snowballs towards the other two couples who ducked out of the way. Draco took off with his girlfriend on his back, the two of them laughing madly. Ginny was quick to leap onto Blaise's back and sent him after the laughing duo, her own wand sending a shower of snowballs towards them. Draco and Hermione dodged the attack, as Lavender, with Theo's urging, pounced onto his back and took off after the other four. What followed was a piggyback snowball fight that had them dropping to the ground exhausted.

"I've never seen Draco so carefree and happy" Pansy finally murmured. Ron glanced at her before replying.

"Normally Hermione would be holed up in the library studying for classes tomorrow, it's nice to see her out and enjoying herself with others, instead of locked away alone with a bunch of books" he mused.

"Have you considered trying to break them up? We could do it you know if we worked together" Pansy stated quietly, not really expecting him to agree. Ron shook his head.

"No, as much as it hurts seeing her with Malfoy, I couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. Besides what would be the point? Instead of being happy they would be miserable, and they would never come to us, they would hate us for destroying their happiness" he responded.

"They wouldn't have to know it was us that did it" Pansy stated. Ron turned to her with a disbelieving look.

"Are you mental? Those two are the smartest we have in our year and are probably going to be the heads next year! You really think that we would be able to hide it from them? That they wouldn't work out that it was us?" he asked disbelievingly. Pansy slumped as she realized that the red head was right, it was only really her hurt that had caused her to make the suggestion, and only a half hearted one at that, she knew that she would never actually try to pull it off, not anymore at least, not since her punishment for throwing the unforgivable at the muggleborn.

"You're right, it was a stupid idea. And I can't afford any more trouble, I'm in enough as it is" Pansy sighed.

"Yes I know, it was bloody stupid what you did you know, you're lucky that Dumbledore didn't report it to the Aurors. Casting an unforgivable on someone is a one way ticket to Azkaban these days, regardless of what age you are" Ron stated candidly. Pansy stared at him in shock, not having known that he knew what she had done. Ron saw her look and smiled grimly.

"You're wondering why I'm talking to you aren't you? After what you tried to do to Hermione" Pansy nodded slowly.

"Yes" she replied simply. Ron sighed and fidgeted with his hands before he spoke.

"Because a year ago I would have probably done the same thing if the roles were reversed. It's not a thing that I like to admit, and I hate myself for the knowledge that I'm capable of something like that. But I have a bad temper with a short fuse, I don't often think before I speak or act and I have ended up in some pretty nasty situations because of that" he replied.

"You seem to be handling yourself better these days" Pansy stated quietly. Ron nodded.

"Yes, but it took some pretty harsh words from Harry and four months of silent treatment from Hermione and most of my family to get me to see what I was doing. I've matured up a lot since then. Don't get me wrong, I still have periods where I don't think before I speak, and I still have a bloody temper, but I try not to let it get the best of me now. It has been hard though" Ron responded.

"I saw you at the party, about to storm over and punch Blaise before your mum stopped you" Pansy smirked slightly. Ron flushed red and a flash of anger was present in his sky blue eyes.

"It's a little harder being objective with Ginny, she is my baby sister, and when we were growing up it was always her and I versus our older siblings. Its hard to remember that she is fifteen now and that in just two years she will be classed as an adult and able to marry if she wants to" Ron grumbled.

"Was it just because Blaise is a Slytherin? Or would you have been that way even if it was Potter she was kissing?" Pansy asked curiously. Ron grimaced but answered truthfully.

"It would have been the same regardless of the guy, Zabini being a Slytherin is just the excuse I told myself for my lapse in control of my temper. Even after mum had a go at me I still wanted to punch him for touching my sister, but then the party finished and I talked to Harry. I honestly have nothing against Blaise personally, its just his house really. Old prejudice's die hard I suppose" he sighed.

"And yet here you sit talking to a Slytherin as if it's an everyday occurrence. Has it come to your attention that I could possibly use everything you say to my advantage and for blackmailing purposes?" Pansy asked. Ron shrugged.

"Yes, but then again what would you gain from spreading all this knowledge about?" he asked. Pansy smirked slightly.

"Touché" she whispered, a slight hint of surprise in her tone.

"You sound surprised, I'm not dumb Parkinson, I'm just lazy when it comes to schoolwork. I admit that more often than not, I convince Hermione to check over it for me, and her being her, she corrects everything that's wrong with it, pretty much ending up writing my essays fully. And yes I have used that to my advantage more than once, by just writing rubbish so that she would redo it" Ron stated, seeing the gleam that entered Pansy's eyes.

"It seems that there is a bit of Slytherin in you Weasley" Pansy murmured.

"There is a bit of each house in all of us I think" Ron replied.

"Possibly" Pansy agreed. Ron nodded and walked away, not noticing when the raven haired Slytherin followed his progress with her eyes before turning back to the three Gryffindor/Slytherin couples as they began to walk towards the castle. She saw Theo speak to Draco and the blonde glowered and sent her a glare before turning back when his girlfriend spoke to him, the six of them ignored her as they walked past and entered the castle.

* * *

"Hey Draco, Parkinson has been staring at you the entire time we've been out here" Theo stated quietly as the six of them made their way to the castle for lunch. Draco scowled in annoyance and glared at the girl in question.

"Draco, just ignore her, she cannot speak or approach you" Hermione urged. Draco turned to her with a smile.

"I know Mia, it just annoys me the way she stares at me all the time" he sighed.

"Just ignore her mate, that's all any of us can do" Blaise advised. Draco nodded and wrapped his arm over Hermione's shoulders, making sure that he ignored Parkinson's presence entirely as the six of them passed.

* * *

There you are, i'm sorry that it is so short but please read and Review...no flames, i'm hard enough on them as it is. :-)


End file.
